The Bonds of Family
by Shadow At Midnight
Summary: Princess Euphemia wants to reward Suzaku for both giving her a tour of the Tokyo Settlement and saving her life. Noting his age she opts to send him to school as his reward and on a whim decides to visit the one she chose to ensure it is all it promises to be. It's a good thing Lelouch is so paranoid. (Formerly named A Blast From the Past)
1. Stage 01

**Author's Note:** I've been debating on writing this for a little while if I was honest. Partially because it would be my seventh Code Geass fanfiction and the third or so CG one-shot. The other side is because I feel like people are going to ask for me to continue this idea because I can fully see the ability to do so. I just don't happen to have any idea on what I would do.

The reason why I'm writing this? Still stuck on chapter 4 of _The Search for Lelouch_ and chapter 6 of _Lelouch of the Talk Show_. Though in the case of the latter of the two it isn't so much writer's block as trying to think up a dramatic way for Lelouch and Nunnally to reveal themselves. Needs to be suitably epic considering the situation of course. I have a slight idea, but I don't really know for sure yet.

 **Disclaimer:** As per usual I still do not own Code Geass.

* * *

 **Stage 01**  
Escape

Lelouch found himself cursing his luck. They had packed a bag for each of them the night before, ready to disappear for a day, and of course that plan was ruined. Things couldn't just fall into place. Instead Nunnally had come down with a bout of the flu in the night and thus it wouldn't be helpful for her to go anywhere unless absolutely needed.

On a normal day it wouldn't be a big deal, but today isn't a normal day. It just had to be on the day his sister's were coming to visit Ashford. Two people, though they missed them, that Nunnally and Lelouch could NOT afford to be found by. So the raven-haired prince found himself looking for Milly to warn her.

Thankfully she was easy enough to find because she was panicking in the student council room. If it wasn't so serious he might have reveled seeing her in such a tizzy. She looked at him with wide eyes. "What are you still doing here?! They'll be here within the hour!"

His lips flattened into an unhappy line, "I know. In the night Nunnally came down with the flu and moving her would not be helpful." Lelouch's frustration was palpable as he punched the wall next to him. "So we're staying here, but will be locking the door. I will stay with Nunnally all day. Please be sure the others don't accidentally let the cat out of the bag."

"You know you will probably have to tell them at least something after this right?" Milly looked at him in worry as she made sure they were alone even as he nodded to her. "I will try my hardest to ensure nothing occurs when your sisters are here, but we both know I can't promise something won't still happen."

He hesitated before nodding again. "I know. I'm going back to my room." Lelouch turned around and approached the door before pausing. "If the worst should happen and we are discovered then know that we are forever grateful for what your family has done for us, Milly. Hopefully we'll have a chance to escape, but either way. Thank you."

He turned his head and truly smiled at her. Then he left her and somehow she knew something would go wrong. She could feel it. "I hope to see you again some day Lelouch." Gathering what wits she could the blonde prepared for the arrival of the li Britannia siblings and one Suzaku Kururugi.

* * *

"I don't understand why you are going so far for this Eleven, Euphie." Princess Cornelia shook her head and pursed her lips as they neared their destination, "I am grateful for all he did for you even without knowing who you are, but if you want to send him to school you don't have to visit it."

Princess Euphemia sighed as she realized her sister was going to be difficult, "You didn't have to come with me if that is how you feel. Would you also mind not talking about Suzaku like he isn't here?" The Sub-Viceroy apologized to the Honorary Britannian for Cornelia's rudeness.

He just smiled, "It is fine princess. I still feel like you are wanting to give me too much." The soldier shrugged, but no less politely. "I'm just thankful for such a chance."

Cornelia smirked victoriously, "See Euphemia? He's fine with it." The Viceroy eyed the green-eyed young man as if silently telling him to stay away from her sister. They pulled up beside their destination and just outside the entrance were several students and an older gentleman waiting for them.

The purple-haired woman got out of the limo and had to hold back a derisive laugh as Suzaku looked at the school with wide eyes. The elderly gentlemen approached her and extended a hand, "Good afternoon, Viceroy Cornelia. I don't suppose you remember me, but I am Ruben Ashford and I'm the headmaster of Ashford Academy. It has been over seven years since I last saw you."

She blinked in surprise as she hadn't paid attention to the name of the school itself. She proudly shook his hand, "It is a pleasure Ruben. We'll have to find some time to reminisce about Lady Marianne sometime." The princess smiled pleasantly, "She and our siblings might be gone, but old stories will keep their memory alive." Mr. Ashford readily agreed and it was probably for the best she had her attention focused on him. His granddaughter had tried to not react when the vi Britannia siblings were mentioned, but failed spectacularly.

"I have much to do, Viceroy, but we will have to get together and do that soon. My granddaughter, Milly, and her friends from the Student Council will give all of you the tour. Please enjoy." Cornelia nodded respectfully as the man left and she turned towards the teenagers.

The blonde stepped up, "I am Milly Ashford and I'm the president of the Student Council."

Euphemia's eyes lit up in recognition, "Oh! It has been so long since we played together! I remember you." She laughed lightly, "I remember fighting over who would marry Lelouch with you and Nunnally." Milly twitched slightly and innocently looked at her friends as to remind them to not say or do anything. Seems they had learned to act well enough to mostly hide their shock at what the princess had insinuated. "I miss them. If only they were still alive."

Milly nodded solemnly, "I miss them too. Teasing Lelouch was always fun and I can only imagine how much more so it would have been now." She looked over to Suzaku and decided it was time to change the subject. As it was she knew that Lelouch and Nunnally would need to answer more than a few questions that their friends will have after this was all over. "Childhood aside you are here for the tour. Presumably to decide if Mr. Kururugi should come here for his schooling. So let's start." The pink-haired princess without hesitation confirmed that and they quickly made their way across the grounds.

"This is a private school and many of it's students live in the dorms during the week, but that isn't a requirement. Some families don't feel comfortable with their children living away from home so long and some students might remain living with family thanks to health issues. The latter being the case with our fellow member of the Student Council, Kallen Stadtfeld." She motioned towards the red-head in their midst.

Cornelia looked at the girl and found something not so gentle in her eyes, but ignored it. Whether or not the girl is as meek as she seems to try to look doesn't matter unless she happened to be a terrorist. She almost snorted at that ridiculous notion and if she hadn't been in public she probably would have. "This school must be elite if its exterior is any indication yet you don't reserve it to only those of noble descent. Why?"

"My grandfather, myself included, believe that a school is still a school. Just because you have a distinguished heritage doesn't mean you are entitled to learn more than others. How can we better ourselves without learning all we can? As fair warning though we do require our students to join at least one club."

Euphemia's eyes lit up such a point of view and smiled brightly, "That sounds so wonderful! I would love to come here too. If I didn't have Sub-Viceroy duties to attend to anyway."

Cornelia allowed herself a small smile at her sister's excitement, "Maybe you can. After the terrorists, including Zero, have been put down and Area 11 has calmed."

"A real princess possibly attending Ashford in the future?" Shirley almost let out a squeal, "I hope we can be friends!" The two girls, despite one being royalty, hit it off quickly after that. Both of whom only see the best in people and hope for a gentler world. As they talked Nina was following them in curiosity, but was too shy to do more than listen.

"That would be a lot of fun wouldn't you think Milly? If I went here." The pink-haired princess looked at her with her cheery smile as they continued to walk around campus. "It would be like old times."

Milly felt very nervous. If things don't go wrong today then they will in a few months if Cornelia had anything to say about it. If there was one thing the mischievous blonde could say about the princess, aside from her buxom nature, is she was efficient. Nunnally and Lelouch were in hot enough water as it is and it could start boiling at any moment. Despite her growing panic she managed a small encouraging smile, "It would be."

Euphemia smiled brighter before turning to keep looking around and talking to her other friends. They were telling her little tidbits about the school and its classes. Sharing this information with Suzaku at the same time. Then her lavender eyes blinked in confusion as they told her their jobs in the student council, "So where is the Vice President? That is the only position missing among you."

Kallen was unsure what was going on, but had picked up on Milly's rising urgency when she told them to not mention Lelouch or Nunnally by name. Knowing the others might say something by accident she quickly stepped in out of kindness to the blonde. "He is out sick and is staying in his room to sleep it off. We apologize for his absence." She politely bowed, much to her chagrin, to the princess.

Milly sent her grateful look even as Euphemia nodded in understanding. "I see. Well I hope he feels better soon. Unfortunate we couldn't meet him. Perhaps another day?" Through all this Cornelia noticed something going on in how they seemed to tread carefully around mentioning the Vice President. Like there is more to why he wasn't there. With no such proof the purple-haired princess opted to simply pay more attention to their faces for the rest of the tour. They might accidentally give away a hint.

For his part Suzaku had been struck speechless by his surroundings. He finally found his voice after several minutes of trying, "Princess . . . I couldn't possibly ask for you to pay for me to go to such a school like this. This is too much."

She shook her head at him, "I told you before Suzaku. It is no problem. You should be in school and this place? This place is magical. I know you will enjoy it . . . and I have told you to continue calling me Euphie." He relaxed for a moment and seemed like he was finally going to agree when Cornelia glared at him. Immediately the teen stiffened, but nodded awkwardly.

The Sub-Viceroy sighed as she didn't miss her sisters look, but knew she wouldn't be able convince her to stop. Her new friend Shirley looked at them both in curiosity, "Why are you wanting to send Suzaku to school anyway Euphie?" The pink-haired princess was glad the girl so readily accepted her desire to be called by her nickname.

"He helped me in a tough spot. I want to give him something in return and he really should be in school. I should be too of course, but like I said earlier. I have important duties right now." She frowned at the boy, "He is just too polite for his own good. Suzaku deserves this even if he says it was no big deal."

Milly watched her face as she talked about Suzaku and the blonde smiled. A smile that transformed into a devious smirk. Happy for the distraction from her panic, "Seems like you have a budding admirer, Suzaku." Euphie flushed red of what she implied and the boy just gaped at the perverted girl. "Not that I blame her. You aren't half bad to look at and it seems you helped her with something she believes is important."

The blonde, finally hitting her stride, ignored the look from the Witch of Britannia. Wriggling her eyebrows suggestively, "Ah. A forbidden romance. I wish you luck Princess." She giggled and winked at the pinkette as her face burned even brighter. Suzaku looked away mortified to the president's enjoyment. She happily spent the next few minutes watching the two teens not look at each other as their blush refused to go away. Continuing to ignore the glare from the pink-haired princess's overprotective big sister she grinned widely all the while.

Her friends just sighed, unsurprised, but secretly thankful that she had a different target at the moment. Rivalz looked around to find they had returned to the main plaza, "Seems we have toured everything we thought important for the tour. Is there anything we didn't show you that you might want to see?"

Despite having finally relaxed just moments before her panic returned instantly as she watched Cornelia gaze at the Student Council building. Where Lelouch and Nunnally still were. Unfortunately the princess saw the fear that she couldn't hide in time as she glanced over to the building. Cornelia looked like a cat with a canary in its claws as she asked for a tour.

She desperately tried to save the situation while trying to act like everything was alright. "That is just the storage building and where the Student Council meet. The is nothing there, Viceroy Cornelia. Just a large building where we keep the extra books and things."

Her heart sank as Cornelia's smirk widened, "I still want to see it, Ms. Ashford. Unless there is something you don't want us to see in there." The blonde flinched and perhaps the only two member's of the student council to not glance at her were Nina and Kallen. Nina was so shy there was no real visible difference in how she was taking the request. It was the red head who interested the princess again. She seemed hardly bothered by it aside from the slight narrowing her eyes.

Even Euphemia could tell there was something wrong, but felt curious as well. "I would like to see it too."

Milly forced herself to smile cheerfully and nodded, "Of course! Then we'll just go there now."

* * *

If there was one thing that had surprised Cornelia about this school is that it isn't as gaudy as she had been expecting. There wasn't overtly extravagant decor everywhere she looked and where it did exist it felt right. That extended to this alleged storage area that they were to tour last. Which despite them also, according to them, meeting up here for their own club she found it a little strange to see it so in-tune with everything else if that was all it was. Just as strange that it would be so close to the school even if it did double as a meeting place.

She was certain there was more to this place than what they led on. So she kept her eyes peeled for anything out of the ordinary that would make how they reacted make sense. Then Euphemia spoke as she shifted slightly foot to foot, "I need to use the bathroom. Is there one around here . . .?"

The blonde's eyes flickered over to her and the purple-haired princess could almost see the gears turning in her head as though thinking she could use this to get them to leave. In the end Milly just sighed softly before nodding. "Shirley. Can you-," but she was interrupted by Euphie.

"Oh no. Just tell me around where it is. I'll find it on my own. I don't want to hold you all up longer than I have to. I'll find you guys. Don't worry." Of course Milly did have a reason to worry about what might happen if one of Lelouch and Nunnally's sisters are just walking around near his home. She knew that, but also knew that Euphemia would not back down if the girl was anything like she was when she was younger. She could be remarkably stubborn. So she told her how to get to the bathroom before continuing the tour.

The pink-haired princess really DID have to go to the bathroom, but after she had gone she found this place was bigger than she thought it was. So much so that she ended up lost as she tried to find where the student council along with her sister and Suzaku had gone. Then it happened. As she passed by a door on the first floor she heard sounds behind it. Didn't seem to be her sister and others. The lavender-eyed teen blinked in confusion as she heard an unfamiliar voice. Though through the door it was slightly muffled. Euphemia, though unsure if she should bother these people, let her curiosity get the better of her and knocked.

No one answered at first until she knocked again. Then a boy's voice called out. "Is that you Milly?" Several moments of silence before an audible sigh could be heard before he called out again. "I'm getting the door Sayoko! I think it's Milly messing with me again. Why she is choosing today of all days I don't know. Keep eating that soup, Nunnally!" She froze after hearing that name, but quickly squashed down the hope that appeared in her heart. His footsteps approached, "Are my sister's gone n-," His question stopped in shock as he opened the door to see his visitor. "Euphie . . ."

Her breath hitched as she looked at a teenage boy who was definitely her brother. Who was supposed to be dead. "Lelouch." They both stared, wide-eyed, at each other in stunned silence before he suddenly slammed the door shut. She could hear the lock turning. "W-wait! Lelouch! If that's really you please come back! Please . . ."

It felt like a several minutes had passed though it was only a few moments when she heard someone lean against the door. "I'm sorry Euphie, but . . . we're not going back. I want you to know that Nunnally and I miss you and Cornelia both." Her brother left the door and she fell to her knees and wept. Listening as she heard hurried movements inside and panicked voices calling her name from way down the hall. She heard one more shout from her brother, "Sayoko! Escape Plan Delta!" Then more hurried noises came from the room.

It took nearly five minutes for everyone to find her and when they did the princess was leaning against the locked door. She was crying into her hands while the hurried movements inside had stopped. She could hear Milly mutter, "Oh no." Euphemia slowly raised her head and glanced with her puffy eyes towards her sister. Even as the blonde was looked at the door with a knowing look.

Cornelia, without knowing why her sister was crying so badly, looked very worried, "Euphie?! What's wrong?"

She hiccuped and gave her sister a watery smile, "I-I was trying to find all of you when I heard noises behind this door. I knocked and . . ."

The president, knowing the cat was most certainly out of the bag, hung her head. "Lelouch answered the door didn't he? Thinking it was me." Cornelia's eyes flashed dangerously at the blonde in question. "He is our vice president. It was actually his sister who got sick in the night rather than himself."

She growled and looked at the door, but heard nothing moving beyond it, "Then open this door so I can confront the man who made my sister cry! I'll have his hide!"

It was Euphie that stopped her, "He didn't do anything to me, Cornelia." Her sister looked at her in confusion. Not understanding why she was crying then. "It was Lelouch. Our Lelouch. He and Nunnally are _alive_."

Her eyes softened and kneeled before her sister, "You know that isn't possible. As much as we both want them to somehow still be alive . . ."

"He called me Euphie when he saw me. I knew it was him right away and he immediately recognized me too!" She looked up at her sister in despair, "But he slammed the door and locked it. He even told me that he and Nunnally miss us."

The Witch of Britannia turned a glare towards the blonde as she wanted an explanation. Milly hoped her childhood friends were long gone by now and smiled awkwardly, "I'll unlock the door for you."

"What does my sister mean? She isn't crazy and wouldn't make this up." The purple-haired princess wasn't looking at her in hatred. Just anger and the kind of demanding aura only royalty seemed to have. Even Lelouch had had it time to time given the right motivation.

Milly stiffened slightly before offering another awkward smile, "Lelouch and Nunnally vi Britannia ARE dead." She began to unlock the door, "But Lelouch and Nunnally Lamperouge, wards of the Ashford Family since the end of the invasion, are very much alive." Cornelia's eyes went wide as she caught exactly what the blonde meant.

Her breath caught in her throat, much like Euphie, as the door opened. She no longer cared for paying attention to the other student council members. She helped her sister up as they stepped through the door. Hoping their long lost siblings were still there, but judging by the papers and a few stray belongings strewn everywhere it was unlikely.

Kallen was staring wide-eyed at the president as she too caught the real meaning behind her words. Could such a thing even be possible? Had there been two members of the Britannian royal family hiding here all this time? In fact no one missed what the blonde meant. All of them having trouble internalizing what was insinuated even as they walk through the now empty rooms.

Then they found it. Placed on the table was a picture and a neatly written letter. When Cornelia picked the picture frame off the table she almost dropped it when she looked. Silent tears began to fall as it was of a maid along with a teenage boy and girl. The girl sitting in a wheelchair with her eyes closed as the boy kneeled beside her and held her hand while smiling at the camera. There was not a doubt in her mind who they were as she held a hand to her mouth.

She swallowed nervously as she forced herself to put the picture down. Allowing Euphemia, who began crying again, to get a look at it. Cornelia picked up the letter and began to read.

* * *

 _Dear Cornelia and Euphie,_

 _Hopefully we will be long gone by the time you read this letter even though we would both like to see you two again. We also apologize because we do not want to go back to Britannia. I do not trust the Emperor to not use Nunnally against me to ensure my obedience. My trust in that man has been broken for a long time._

 _Despite this I can guarantee that you will see us again. When I do not know, but you will. You two are some of the only people who actually cared about us back then. Just as you are two of the only people we truly cared about. Even now. Because of that I ask that you do not harm the Ashford Family. We were the ones who asked them to hide us away for so long and not the other way around. Milly is the only member of the Student Council who knew who I was._

 _I would prefer if you don't tell people we are still alive, but I leave it to your own discretion. I would also like to apologize to my friends for never telling them who we were by birth. To us we officially stopped being members of the Royal Family on the day of the invasion. When no one came to retrieve us before the bombs rained down on the Kururugi Shrine. Intentionally with the knowledge we were still there at that._

 _Nunnally and I will return to Ashford one day that I promise._ _Keep an eye out for us?_

 _Love,_  
 _Lelouch and Nunnally Lamperouge née vi Britannia_

 _P.S. Sorry for taking Sayoko with us Milly. She refused to let us go on our own and wants to protect us. Apparently she's a bonafide ninja. Who knew?_

 _P.S.S. Also. Thank you Suzaku for saving my life in Shinjuku. You gave me the chance to escape from Clovis's Royal Guard before they killed me. Though I apologize that you had to get shot to do so. It was nice to see you again after so many years and I know Nunnally is glad you were acquitted after all. Thanks to Zero._

* * *

Cornelia just stared blankly at the letter before glaring at Milly as she handed the letter to Euphemia to read. "You're lucky he asked me to not harm you or your family." She shook her head in disbelief as the blonde flinched at her tone. "I can't believe it. They were hiding under Clovis's nose all this time and were so obviously them. Did he even try searching for our missing family?"

Even as she muttered obscenities about her deceased brother's idiocy her eyes glanced over to the Japanese teen. "You are the son of Genbu Kururugi aren't you? How did I miss that connection? In the letter it says you saved his life at Shinjuku." Suzaku shivered as her stare made him feel uncomfortable, but he nodded. "Why didn't you report his survival?"

"I . . . as kids we became friends while they stayed at the Shrine and I knew if he hadn't been found yet then he didn't want to be. Plus I didn't even know if he survived Shinjuku until now. The Royal Guard shot me when I refused to kill him and I am lucky to have survived. I didn't know if he had made it out or not."

His outright accusation that Clovis's Royal Guard tried to have Lelouch killed stunned the pair of sisters along with the council. Then, to his surprise, only moments later Euphemia hugged him. "Thank you for saving our brother. I just wish they hadn't run away from us." While this surprised him it also had another reaction. Angering Cornelia as Milly's earlier teasing came to mind.

"Get off my sister, Kururugi!"

* * *

 **Author's Note 2:** I could probably keep going and going into more detail about the reaction of the Student Council and everything, but then this thing will just get way too long for a one-shot. So I hope this is good enough for you. I think I started thinking about this idea around the same time as I did Lelouch of the Talk Show. As you can tell that the latter story had a lot of my focus for awhile. Still does, but I'm taking a break as I consider what Turn 08 will do exactly. I have idea's, but nothing concrete yet.


	2. Stage 02

**Author's Note:** I haven't written much of anything for at least three weeks now. Part of it was lack of inspiration and the other half was just not knowing what to do. The latter of which, mostly, came about after a death in the family about two weeks ago.

That aside. I have been debating actually writing this, but I think I will. I have some cool ideas for it. Of course I also don't know if I'll write much more for A Blast from the Past. Speaking of which. Not much changed, but I did recently edit it slightly. Fixed some mistakes and changed a couple of lines. Though I did add a tad as well. So feel free to re-read chapter 1 if you have read it before.

Also. I apologize in advance for the mini-rant that will come up in the AN at the bottom of this chapter. It is just something I feel like I need to get off my chest involving a certain CG pairing.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Code Geass to any capacity.

 **In Memory of my grandfather**

* * *

 **Stage 02  
** Go Ninja

"Sayoko! Escape Plan Delta!"

Sayoko had heard him slam the door and was already been in the process of packing. The maid, without slowing down, slipped by Lelouch and spoke hurriedly. "As you wish Master Lelouch." With a shared nod between them the two went to work. They had little time to spare.

It is largely thanks to the raven-haired teen's paranoia when it came to Nunnally's safety that allowed them to pack so efficiently. As a rule he always had a few boxes stored in a spare closet for this very occasion. Knowing his own luck he set them out, just in case, that morning after talking to Milly. Even more than that a few of them had already been filled. Clothes, being the easiest thing to put away, were already packed.

Of course Lelouch had to deal with the withering looks Sayoko was sending C.C. as the frustrating woman simply lounged in his room. Ignoring everything but the pizza he bought her so she would leave him alone earlier on that morning. The teen simply promised to explain later so they could finish packing.

Perhaps the hardest thing he had been forced to do is telling Nunnally. As the Japanese woman ran around to do a round up of anything they missed he kneeled in front of the young girl. Taking his blind sister's hand as she laid in bed he told her what exactly what was going on. She already knew they were leaving, but the why was a mystery. "It wasn't Milly at the door, Nunnally. It was Euphemia." Lelouch lightly squeezed her hand as the feverish girl returned the gesture.

"Can . . . can I talk to Euphie? Before we go?" Her sweating brow trembled as she already knew the answer.

The amethyst-eyed prince smiled sadly as he kissed her forehead softly. His lips lingering comfortingly against her skin. "I wish you could, but we don't have the time. They haven't yet found her outside our door, but . . ."

"I understand big brother."

He needed to make her feel better. Lelouch could see how she hated she wouldn't be able to talk to either of their sisters. Not even Suzaku. He shifted slightly before gently picking her up. He grinned as her face lit up in surprise. "Tell you what. While you can't talk to them in person I think I could manage something after we escape. How does that sound?"

"R-really?" The teen nodded, making her smile brightly, and lean up to kiss his cheek. The sick princess happily relaxed against his chest as she drifted off to sleep. "I love you Lelou."

Lelouch's eyes shined down at her and, though she couldn't hear him, he responded in kind. "I love you too Nunna. Which is why I will create the gentle world you want. No matter how far down the rabbit hole I have to go to do it. I promise that by the time you open your eyes again your wish will have come true."

Carefully he walked back to the living room, making sure to not jostle his sister too much as she slept. Sayoko's own gaze softened when she caught sight of the siblings. Allowing a caring smile to spread across her face the maid approached the prince quietly and spoke similarly. "I have taken the boxes down into the passage. I'll drive Master Lelouch."

The raven-haired boy nodded before the tail end of her sentence registered. "Sayoko. I couldn't possibly ask you to come with us. It will be dangerous."

Shaking her head, "That is exactly why I'm coming." Then, how he didn't know, she vanished in front of his eyes. Only to reappear behind him and almost give him a heart attack. "I am not just a maid. I am Sayoko Shinozaki the 37th Successor of the Shinozaki School. Allow me to protect you and Mistress Nunnally."

Being so caught off guard by this he did something unusual for him. "Holy shit. You're a ninja." Lelouch wasn't one to use such language, but sometimes things can only be fully expressed with it. This was most certainly such an occasion. The woman at least tried to look embarrassed though he could tell she was pleased by his reaction. It normally took a lot to surprise him.

"I suppose that is one thing I have been called."

Despite himself he began laughing, but was forced to abruptly stop once Nunnally shifted in his arms. The information took him so off guard he, momentarily, forgot about the fact she was sleeping in his arms. Smiling instead, "Very well then. I trust you to keep us safe Sayoko." From there things moved quickly again. Lelouch was well aware of the fact that time was short. Especially as he could hear Cornelia outside the door with Euphemia. His friends were there as well of course with Milly's own voice chiming in.

With his hands full he had Sayoko place the picture frame for the two sisters on the table. Then had her quickly write up a note to place beside it. Using his own words of course. He was thankful for her unnatural speed and efficiency that he put down to her being a trained ninja. All four of them slipped into the hidden elevator in pantry just as the door was being unlocked. As the front door opened the elevator closed. The cabinet quietly slid back into place to hide the lift door from prying eyes.

Not two minutes later an inconspicuous car was driving towards the exit of a tunnel. Away from Ashford Academy and into the heart of the Tokyo Settlement.

* * *

One wouldn't be wrong to describe the way Suzaku Kururugi slipped from Euphemia's hug as logically impossible. Upon the Viceroy's screech to get off her sister he basically vanished from the pinkette's arms and appeared on the opposite side of the room. It took several moments for what they had just seen to register in everyone's mind. Even then they couldn't grasp it. The Japanese teen had, within the span of five seconds, peeled the Sub-Viceroy off of him, slipped out of her reach, and found his way to a spot easily ten feet away.

Though considering Cornelia's tone no one could blame him. Not even Euphie herself. Despite her rather visible pout. Several moments were spent in silence before the purple-haired princess spoke to the frightened boy again. An approving smirk on her face, "Now about you saving Lelouch's life. Why were Clovis's royal guard trying to kill him?"

Suzaku blinked as he slowly relaxed, "I found him in the subway in Shinjuku. He was in the back of the terrorist vehicle. Apparently, from what he told me, he had went to go help them when they had crashed earlier on. Unaware of it being driven by terrorists he went to make sure they were okay. Somehow he ended up in the back of it."

The blue-haired teen's grey eyes lit up. "I was there! I remember that. Lelouch and I were heading back to Ashford when that truck came bearing down on us like a bat out of hell. It swerved as it tried to pull out in front of us and went front first into a construction site." Kallen was rapidly turning pale as she realized Lelouch probably knew she was a terrorist. If he was in the back of the truck then he would have seen her. Why did he never say anything?

Unaware of the red head's train of thought Rivalz continued. Encouraged by the gaze of the two princess's. "He couldn't get to the front so instead he climbed up the ladder on the outside. As he was calling through the back the truck backed out in a hurry. The momentum threw him inside."

Holy shit. Kallen was pretty sure she remembered hearing someone calling from the back just after the crash. Even as she thought this through another thought crossed her mind. Is it possible . . . could Lelouch be Zero after all? But why would a prince of Britannia be Zero? Why were they in hiding at all?

As these questions plagued the faux sick girl Cornelia narrowed her eyes at Rivalz. "This happened during school hours. Why weren't you two already at Ashford?"

He froze and was unsure how to answer her. Unfortunately for him the option to lie was taken out of his hands. Shirley, with an innocent look on her face, chimed in. "Lelouch has the bad habit of skipping school to go gamble in chess matches against nobles. Rivalz was his ride."

Sweating nervously the blue-haired teen backed away as Cornelia glared at him. He was worried that her look alone would kill him when the pink princess started to laugh. "That is just like Lelouch. He loved chess as a child. Even then he had been a prodigy."

The Viceroy relaxed, somewhat at least, as she remembered their brother's love of the game. "Yes. That does sound a lot like him doesn't it?"

Kallen had become increasingly sure he had just tricked her with that phone call. He loved chess and Zero had referred to her, and her friends, by chess-related codenames at Shinjuku. The blue-eyed beauty's attention was drawn back to Suzaku as he decided to continue his tale. "When I found the truck I, like any soldier would do, contacted the royal guard and told them the location before ever approaching it. It was a pleasant surprise to see Lelouch again." He smiled softly as he thought back.

His smile soon turned into a frown, "As you know the terrorists stole what was reported as poison gas, but just before the Guard could find us the canister opened on its own.." He hesitated before continuing, ignoring the disbelieving stares, "And, instead of deadly gas, a girl fell out."

Immediately Cornelia recognized that that means that only a select few were privy to what had actually been in the container. A group that now included those here. This fact left her with an important question however. Why had her brother hidden the woman as poison gas? What had Clovis been up to?

It was hard for Kallen to not show how dumbfounded she felt. They had kidnapped a girl? What the hell? "She was in a prisoner's straitjacket, but only moments later the Guard came up. Whoever she was she was part of something top secret. Unfortunately I don't know what happened beyond that point."

Prince Clovis's Royal Guard told me they'd be willing for forgive me for finding out it wasn't poison gas. I just had to shoot Lelouch to do it, but there was no way I could. He was unarmed and an innocent bystander. Not to mention my best friend. So the captain shot me in the back. I'm quite lucky to be honest." Suzaku unconsciously rubbed the back of his head, "I would likely be dead if it wasn't for my father's pocket watch that I had on me. Stopped the bullet."

The group fell into contemplative silence. With everyone feeling a varied amount of horror at the idea that Lelouch would have been just short of dying. Both Cornelia and Kallen shared similar thoughts when it came to how despicable the royal guard had acted. "If that is true Private Kururugi then my brothers royal guard were dishonorable cads." The purple-eyed woman sneered in disgust.

Euphemia let out a audible sigh of relief. "Whatever happened I'm just glad that Lelouch made it out alive. Thank you for being such a good man Suzaku. I'm also glad that you made it out." His face began to burn and he bowed in respect, and thanks, to the princess. Feeling too tongue-tied to speak.

"Yes. My sister is correct. You are a good man." The Witch of Britannia looked at him and, grudgingly, nodded as a sign of her own respect. The woman looked at a clock and did a double take, "We've spent far too long here, but there are still somethings I want to talk to you about. I need to call Guilford. He will be getting worried before long." She pulled out a cell phone and disappeared into the next room over.

Sensing gossip Milly raised an eyebrow at her old friend. "So . . . who is Guilford?" The blonde's eyes shined deviously.

Euphemia debated whether she should tell her or not. In the end she wanted to tease her sister, even just a bit, so she grinned. "He is her knight. Neither ever admit it when I ask, but their relationship is clearly more than just that. I expect that Guilford will be here shortly."

An evil grin flashed across Milly's face as she wondered what she could do with this information. Not much considering it does involve Cornelia, but that doesn't mean she can't tease her once her man shows up. Still though. She was a little worried, "Can he be trusted to know Lelouch and Nunnally are still alive?"

The pinkette nodded, "He is very loyal to Cornelia. Perhaps to a fault. If we decide that we don't want it known then he won't tell anyone."

Kallen knew this gave her the opening she needed. "Excuse me. Why were Lelouch and Nunnally in hiding in the first place?"

Both Milly and the princess froze before shifting their gaze over to her. It was clear the others wanted to know too based on how they started paying even closer attention. Euphemia hesitated, but knew as the friends of her brother and sister they should know. "Seven years ago their mother, Empress Marianne, was killed in a terrorist attack on their home. During the attack Marianne had Nunnally with her and that's how she became crippled." A lone tear slid down her face as she remembered the excitable girl who never stopped running. "Nunnally had always been so full of energy and the loss of her sight and legs were, and are, to this day a terrible tragedy. One perhaps even worse than the loss of Lady Marianne."

The abnormally serious blonde gently squeezed her shoulder in comfort. "Lelouch gained an audience with our father to demand that justice be carried out. The emperor had halted the investigations into their mother's murder. My brother lost his temper after our father called Nunnally a weakling. That he had no use for her. So he renounced his claim to the throne and in return both of them were sent as political tools to Japan."

They were horrified to learn what their friends had went through. To learn how callous the emperor was even to his own children. The princess went to continue, but Suzaku did for her. "When they first arrived at my family's shrine Lelouch and I didn't get along. Not at all." He laughed lightly, "Officially they were there to help bring some kind of peace deal, but unofficially the negotiations never actually had the chance to start. It's likely the emperor never intended to go through with the peace deal."

"How long they spent with us before the invasion doesn't matter. Just know that one morning we were fairly happy and the next the three of us had to escape across Japan." He shuddered as he remembered the invasion and solemnly continued. "Lelouch and I saw things that we'll never be able to forget. At a point we both expressed that we were glad Nunnally couldn't see. As terrible as that sounds we, in no way, wanted her exposed to what we had been."

"Lulu . . ." Shirley trembled in horror. Realizing that she didn't know the boy she had a crush on as well as she thought she did.

"Oh god." Princess Euphemia was crying again and pulled him into a bone-crushing hug. The group fell into silence as they let all this sink in. The only one who didn't look surprised was Milly. Something that only Cornelia noticed after coming back from her call. Though she hadn't been happy to see her sister crying the reason behind it helped calm her. Also true to the pinkette's words not five minutes later a soldier with glasses came through the door. He was quickly identified as Guilford.

* * *

The two princess's and the knight had spent too much time at Ashford and they knew it. It had been nearly two hours since Cornelia's knight had appeared and they were only now getting ready to leave. Milly had been regaling them with stories, sometimes accompanied by pictures, of Lelouch and Nunnally since the end of the invasion. On their part, if only for the sake of the student council, also told stories of what they were like back at Pendragon. Even Kallen felt relaxed though she was in company of royalty. People she, by all rights, should loathe and yet these two in particular, especially Euphemia, were different. She couldn't quite like Cornelia thanks to her involvement in the military, but she had to admit she had grown to respect her. She is an honorable woman.

Before they left the Viceroy still had one last question to ask. "Ms. Ashford . . . Thank you for taking care of our family. It is clear you are very close to them. Despite that I must ask if you know where they might be."

Milly looked at her for a few moments before shaking her head. "Lelouch was always paranoid about being discovered and shipped off back to the mainland. I know several places they could have gone, but because of the situation I'm in there is no way he would go to one of them. For precaution's sake there were about three different places that I don't know the location of. I just know there are at least three. Similarly he had several plans of action that varied on where he was when he was found."

Euphemia's eyes lit up in hope, "I remember him calling out to someone called Sayoko. He said Escape Plan Delta."

The blonde nodded, "Ah. That one. I know most of the details of that one. Just not where they would go." She stood up and stretched, "I'll show you how they escaped if you like." With a nod from Cornelia she disappeared into the into the kitchen and waited for them by the open pantry door.

The purple-eyed woman raised an eyebrow, "How did they escape here?"

With a devious smirk Milly stepped inside and pulled a string attached to the light in the room. Then she pulled it twice more in quick succession. Making the light turn on, off, and on again. Nothing happened for several moments when, before they could ask if she did it right, the cabinet in front of them slid to the side. There, in front of their eyes, was a set of elevator doors. "This goes into a tunnel that leads out to Tokyo Tower. This path hasn't been discovered because the exit is also hidden like the elevator itself is."

"That is . . . AWESOME!" Rivalz yelled with visible excitement. Not that anyone disagreed with him. This was pretty cool. Just no one would admit to thinking the same thing.

"Lelouch and Nunnally do care about the both of you. I can't say the same for the rest of your family, but you two are an exception. I'm certain you will see them before long. At least Lelouch at any rate." The blonde smiled encouragingly at them and, though Cornelia wouldn't say it, it helped. Then Suzaku dropped the bomb.

"I just hope that next time we see Lelouch it isn't as an enemy." The narrowing of the Viceroy's eyes made he uncomfortable. "One thing I didn't say earlier is that Lelouch doesn't just dislike the emperor. He despises him."

Milly began to glare at him, "Is that really something to tell them when they thought their brother and sister were dead only hours ago." With an uncharacteristic scowl she continued, "Though you've already opened this can of worms. Might as tell them."

"Y-you know?" Her unimpressed look told him all he needed to know. With her permission granted he continued, "Before the invasion it was clear Lelouch harbored a grudge against his father. Once the invasion was over that grudge changed. At one point as we ran for our lives, after seeing unspeakable things, he vowed to me that he would obliterate Britannia."

That gave pause to the everyone, but Milly. Kallen knew then she had her answer for why he might be Zero. "During Shinjuku I attacked him at first because I didn't recognize him. It was what he said that I made the connection. He repeated himself seven years later. I had hoped his hatred, if he was still alive, would fade. Instead it only burned stronger than ever. There we were, in the subway, and he was telling me that I should just destroy Britannia."

"If Lelouch joins Zero then it is to make Nunnally's wishes come true." At the mention of the name of the man who killed their brother Cornelia's rage rose. Everyone looked back to Milly. "As it is now Nunnally would be looked down on in the mainland and we all know it. All she wants is to remain beside her big brother and for a more gentle world. Lelouch loves her to death and would happily do whatever he could to ensure her happiness."

Euphemia looked at her with sad eyes because she knew how much he cared about Nunnally. Being basically abandoned by their entire family would have only strengthened that bond and having to go through a war zone like they did would have done the same. From the tales the blonde president had told earlier Lelouch essentially became Nunnally's primary caregiver. He would do anything for her. Even if it meant walking a dangerous and bloody path so she could live in peace. It was clear they had a lot to talk about. Cornelia and herself. A lot to consider.

What will they do if they find out Lelouch has joined Zero? Or even worse, a shiver raced down the lavender-eyed girl's spine, that he is Zero.

* * *

The moon had risen high into the sky. The halls and classrooms of Ashford Academy were empty. Empty of all, but one. As silent as could be a woman was walking through the darkness towards the Student Council building. Slipping into the meeting room the light caught a flash of blonde hair. Blue eyes darted to the bookshelf and, after approaching it, pushed _something_ it swung outwards like a door. Revealing a secret room.

Milly Ashford sat down in front of the computer in the room. It was top of the line and had booted up once she had moved the bookshelf. "I'm sorry Viceroy, but this is one thing I couldn't let you know. After all only Lelouch, myself, and grandfather know of this room." Carefully she clicked, only once so as to not open them, on each of the shortcuts on the desktop and in a specific order. Nothing happened for several moments until the screen turned pitch black.

Slowly the woman began to type her message.

* * *

 _L,_

 _Nel and Eu decided against announcing your and N's survival. At least so long as you two are hiding from them._

 _Be careful. Don't take too many unnecessary risks. N needs you now more than ever. Good luck miracle man. Just ask if help needed. With anything._

 _From M_

* * *

Distantly the blonde bombshell wondered how Lelouch would take the fact that she was admitting that she was aware he was Zero. After all she knew him too well. He really should of known that without her telling him she knew. Milly was amused at the knowledge that he would not be happy. Probably just as happy as he would be to know that she was offering to help him in his crusade.

The unusually serious president snorted as she pushed send. "Look on the bright side Lulu. At least I have the sense to do it over a secure line. Next to no one knows this place and, by extension, the system this is goes through. Can't hack what you don't know exists." Though, she reasoned, that doesn't mean she shouldn't speak in code in these messages. Perhaps Lelouch's paranoia was rubbing off on her?

* * *

 **Author's Note 2:** How was that for an ending note? I still don't know if I'll write more, but if I do it won't likely be often unless I hit a really good idea. Still though. It has potential though.

As for the mini-rant? I just want to say . . . I don't understand Suzaku x Lelouch. It isn't even just because they are men. It is a part of it, but only because they are also clearly very straight. Their relationship throughout the series and everything they did just makes a romance between them impossible. Lelouch is over the top yes, but he isn't GAY dramatic. He has a different sort of flamboyance. I could see Clovis batting for both teams. Not Lelouch.

Suzaku being gay, or bi, is even more hilarious. He doesn't even have that flair for the dramatic that Lelouch has. I am legitimately confused about why the pairing pops up as much as it seems to when everything about them and what happens in the series makes such a thing make no sense. Even if it is AU it doesn't make much sense. It is the characters themselves (IE who they are, their personalities, and etc.) that make it not work. Not just because they are straight men. There is flat out nothing there. Hell after the SAZ it is the complete opposite of love between them.

Feel free to try to explain it to me though I doubt I'll agree.


	3. Stage 03

**Author's Note:** Not too sure how this will turn out. I just feel like it's time for me to finally start working on the next chapter to this. I have some ideas, but they can't happen _quite_ yet. There are a few conversations that need to happen first. So what happens in this chapter is as much of a mystery to me at the moment as it is you.

Though there is at least one thing that has to happen in this chapter. Something pretty obvious actually.

By the way. A little trivia about the title of last chapter. Which was "Go Ninja". I was whole-heartedly referencing "Go Ninja, Go Ninja, Go!" from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2. No regrets.

 **Disclaimer:** I still do not own Code Geass. At all.

* * *

 **Stage 03  
** The Resolve of Siblings

C.C. lazily eyed her contractor in the seat next to her. She watched as Nunnally tried to curl even closer to him in her sleep. Her lips quirked into a smirk, "I just knew you would be interesting, Lelouch. We are already on the run," C.C. paused for a moment as her smirk widened in further amusement. "And not even because of your newest secret."

His lips pressed together in a thin line, "I am well aware of the irony. You don't have to point it out." Lelouch, gave her an piercing look, "Nor is it all that funny."

"Now you'll have to let your little sister and maid in on it as well." C.C.'s tone became less taunting as she continued, "Unless you plan to let the miracle die now with what has happened. So you can better focus on ensuring your sister's safety."

Lelouch faltered for a few brief moments before his gaze hardened, "No. In the short term that would be smart, but could we hide for the rest of our lives? Should we? That isn't much of a life C.C.."

She nodded somberly before turning her head towards the window. The immortal watched the people go about their average lives, "That is true. Then one day you'll realize that you've stopped truly living."

"Nunnally and I would only gain experience, but nothing more. It's a half-life. I lived like that since my mother was killed, but meeting you changed that and I refuse to go back now. Nor will I allow my sister to have such a life."

"I see." A melancholy smile, unseen as she faced away from him, flickered across her face. "You'll just have to deal with these complications then. You stop seeing yourself as human if you live like that for too long."

Sayoko was good at reading between the lines, but even she wasn't sure what secret they were referring to. All she was certain of is that it involved something quite serious. Seems her charge had some explaining to do in the near future. Noticing they had fallen silent now she put her full attention back on the road in front of her.

* * *

"I have that information about the Saitama Ghetto that you asked about the other day, princess."

In the privacy of her office she allowed herself to smile at Guilford, "Thank you, but I've decided to cancel the Saitama Operation. I can't possibly reenact the Shinjuku Massacre now. Even if it is to lure out Zero."

He remained as formal as ever, but the sight of her smile eased the tension he felt. Even so her words surprised him, "Whatever for princess? Is it because of what we learned recently?" Cornelia didn't answer and stared at him in contemplation. He could almost see what was going on through her mind.

After several moments she stood up without another word and headed towards her door. "Take a walk with me Guilford."

Following her example he turned and walked in-step with her. Not uttering a word because he knew she would speak when she felt they wouldn't be overheard. After all her office was far from safe when it came to unwanted listeners. Even if the only people listening were the OSI. Who happened to be the exact people they didn't want hearing this.

That silence remained until they entered the garden. Cornelia subconsciously relaxed as she always did when she was here and paused in her step. "The Shinjuku Massacre was a cover up Guilford." The warrior princess began walking again before sitting down at a bench. She waited for him to do the same.

Which he did. Nodding, "Yes. I gathered that from what you told me after we left Ashford last night."

"My brother committed genocide all to cover up something shady. No . . . Even worse than that. He did it even though, from what Warrant Officer Kururugi said, it is unlikely anyone from the ghetto itself had seen the girl yet. Not to mention that if they had she would have had no meaning to them. He overreacted and preemptively covered it up." Her eyes narrowed and she scoffed as she continued, "Dead men tell no tales as the saying goes."

The implications of such cautious actions made the knight queasy. He shifted uncomfortably, "Which insinuates whatever Prince Clovis was trying to hide-"

"Was something morally and ethically wrong on all fronts." Cornelia finished for him. "Something so terrible that there was no way he could let it get out to the public." They fell into an uneasy silence as that undeniable truth was bared in front of them. Both were aware that, had they not learned what they did, they would have never questioned it. That bothered them more than they wanted to admit.

"As you know Guilford I don't care much for Numbers, but to discover that someone, my brother at that, would order soldiers to kill off an entire section of them for such reasons as he did."

"It's a waste of life, princess. Numbers or not that doesn't make it okay to throw innocent lives away for no reason."

"I've always had a grudge against the Elevens because I thought they had killed Lelouch and Nunnally. The fact they were actually very well taken care of and made friends here . . .," the princess trailed off and fell silent. She stared at the flower beds in front of her and her heart clenched.

She spoke softly, "Did I ever tell you why I love this garden so much, Gil?"

His eyes widened at the nickname. One she only ever used in absolute privacy. Slowly he shook his head, "No," and hesitated before adding her own nickname, "Chief."

She turned her head and offered him a small smile. He was the only one who called her that. He came up with it after her insistence he wasn't always formal with her. So he shortened her title and position as the Chief General of the Imperial Army as a compromise and to be funny. "Clovis built it in tribute to the vi Britannia family. It's a replica of the garden Lady Marianne herself kept up at the Aries Villa."

"I remember vividly the days spent in that garden. Both as the captain of the guard and a member of the royal family. Lelouch and Schneizel playing their games of chess at a table, Nunnally and Euphie making flower crowns, and . . . Clovis painting us."

Cornelia's fists tightened and it was then that he noticed how conflicted she was. It was rare his princess felt like this. So, though he knew it wasn't the place for it, he put his hand over hers and squeezed. "You don't know how to reconcile the image you have of your late brother with what you have learned."

Her shoulders slumped, but her hands relaxed. To his surprise she didn't ask him to remove his hand. "Clovis was never as gentle a soul as Nunnally or Euphie and he could never lose gracefully, but he was kind and considerate. He was a good person. A _good brother_ once upon a time." Her gaze softened as she remembered her now deceased sibling.

"Then remember him like that. Don't forget what we've learned, but remember your brother at his best."

There was a small intake of breath and Cornelia looked back at him. She knew her knight would help, "You always know what to say." She spread her fingers and let his fall inbetween hers. Catching them before he could move them away. The Witch of Britannia winked at him playfully.

Her boldness surprised him even more. She had decided to hold hands with him in open. His princess hadn't even told her sister of their relationship. Despite that he didn't fight it and smiled back. Lacing his fingers with hers in response, "That's what I'm here for isn't it?"

Cornelia nodded with a large smile. "I will acknowledge that my brother had what happened coming to him, but I'll still avenge Clovis. I'll avenge the good-natured artist from Aries Villa he used to be." Fiery resolve burned in her eyes, "I will discreetly try to discover what my brother had been up to and we'll start going after other resistance groups. Zero will just have to wait."

"What if he disappears?"

She raised a confident eyebrow, "A man like Zero isn't going to simply vanish and at the moment we have no information on his potential whereabouts. Zero will reemerge and we'll be waiting."

Euphemia, unbeknownst to her sister and Guilford, had been watching them. She found them quite on accident and, though she couldn't hear them, she made sure no one else went in. The pinkette was giddy to see her sister holding his hand. She was happy for Cornelia. Though they always denied it she could tell there was something deeper between them.

She wondered what they were talking about. It seemed serious and, if she was honest with herself, probably had to do with Clovis. Though she wished it was something romantic, but she could tell from their expressions it wasn't. She also wondered if she would ever have something like that. Her face lit up brightly when Milly's comments about her and Suzaku filled her mind.

* * *

Shirley had been thinking about what they had learned all day. The more she thought about it the more it bothered her. She couldn't help wondering how much of what they knew was the truth. The only one on the Student Council who would know is Milly. Shirley was ashamed to admit she felt betrayed by her friend.

Sighing as she entered the club room. "Still thinking about yesterday huh?" The orangette jumped slightly as she hadn't been paying attention. Blinking as she finally noticed she was actually the last person to arrive and it was Milly who had spoken.

"I-I guess."

Rivalz tilted his chair back, "It is hard to believe isn't it? Who Lelouch and Nunnally really are. Pretty cool though." Shirley stared at him in disbelief at how nonchalant he sounded. His so-called best friend had been lying to him for the last couple of years. He should be as distraught as she is!

"I wonder if Princess Euphemia will be my friend if she is able to attend here someday." Nina smiled slightly to herself, "She seemed so nice . . . and pretty."

"She is." The president nodded in agreement, "Her and Nunnally are two peas in a pod when it comes to their sweet dispositions."

Shirley was shaking now as she stared at the floor, "Why?"

They finally looked took stock of her trembling frame and began exchanging looks of concern. Surprisingly it was Kallen, who had up to now been laying her head on the table, that spoke. "Shirley? Are you okay?"

Her head snapped up, "No! How could I be? How are all of you?" Emerald eyes shimmering with tears, "Lelouch and Nunnally lied to all of us! I-How much our friendship is truth and how much is lies!? Do you know? Because I don't!" She turned and stumbled out of the door in a panic. Trying to get away from the people who don't seem to care.

Milly quickly ran after her, but soon found it hard to stay close. She isn't as physically unfit as Lelouch, but Shirley is an athlete. She blamed her chest size. Breathing hard as her friend was slipping further and further away. If there was one thing the blonde was thankful for it is that Shirley's destination was obvious from the direction they were running in.

Sure enough, after a short breather, she found her sobbing on Lelouch's bed. She was under his blanket and holding onto his pillow like it was Lelouch himself. Milly's heart broke as she looked at the mess Shirley had become. She quietly sat down next to her friend and comfortingly touched her arm.

"Go away Milly." Shirley managed to choke out hoarsely, "Y-you knew. All this time-"

Milly softly interrupted her with a well-meaning tone, "I did, but I've known them since they were children. My family was protecting them."

"But they-!"

"They only lied about their name. Nunnally is still Nunnally and Lelouch is still Lelouch."

She looked at her with red-rimmed eyes, "Then why didn't they tell us? We wouldn't have told anyone. I-I wouldn't have told anyone."

The blonde only smiled before surprising Shirley by pulling her close. Without a word she simply hugged her friend's torso from behind. Shirley grasped her hand as though it would help her courage rub off on her. "I wish . . . I wish all of us could have remained together like that forever." She broke down into tears again because she didn't know the next time they might see their friends.

"You should know by now his main priority is Nunnally. It's not that he doesn't trust all of you. It's that he wanted to leave that part of their lives behind for as long as possible. Unfortunately their past finally caught up to them and they simply couldn't stay," she squeezed Shirley comfortingly. "Not without being forced to go back to Pendragon."

The other Student Council members had found them fairly quickly, but simply stayed quiet and listened. Milly's words easing the fears of Rivalz and Nina as much as they did for the orangette. Kallen on the other hand had only known the siblings for a short time, but knew, if her guess was right, she would see them again soon. Having learned the tragedy from their past made her strangely okay with Lelouch being Zero. It hurt thinking to think about, but his reasons reminded her of her brother. Of Naoto.

* * *

Lelouch was pacing in his room at their new home. It wasn't a very large house, but it did what it needed to. Unfortunately there still wasn't a spare room for C.C. so she still slept in his. The only guest room was taken by Sayoko and he was fine with that. Nunnally had slept on and off for the rest of the day yesterday and this morning she had recovered from her flu.

She was currently out on a walk with Sayoko, but he knew they wouldn't be gone for much longer. He had to tell Nunnally about his identity as Zero and their walk was his last reason to procrastinate. Which is why he was pacing. The only other thing he could think of is dinner, but that would only be effective if he was the one cooking.

It was true he is pretty decent at it, but there was too much for Zero to do for him to hold off any longer. He could feel C.C.'s stare, but he didn't say anything about it. Lelouch was pretty sure she was silently enjoying his worry and he honestly had no patience to deal with her at the moment.

It was only a few short minutes later that he hear the front door open then close. "Dammit!" Lelouch gathered himself before grabbing the case that had his costume in it and left to greet his sister with a smile plastered on his face.

"I know." C.C. blandly agreed after he was gone. "Even so. She is what drives him forward. He will do anything for his sister." She took a bite of pizza as she looked towards the door. "I wonder how your daughter will take it."

His smile wasn't completely fake because Lelouch WAS happy that Nunnally had returned safely. It was just that he was also very nervous about what was to come. Knelling in front of her and taking her hand, "Welcome back Nunnally. I hope you had a good time."

Nunnally's face lit up and she nodded, "We've not often gone this far into the Settlement. It was similar, yet different."

He knew it was time to give up the pretense of everything being okay. Even if Lelouch didn't like it. "I'm glad," then he fell silent as he considered his next words. Thankfully it was taken out of his hands when Sayoko noticed the case he had with him.

"Are you going somewhere Master Lelouch? That case is quite large."

"Ah . . . no. It's just that I-I need to talk to both of you."

Nunnally's eyebrows furrowed as she held his hand. She could feel his swirling emotions: love, conviction, and fear. The princess focused on that last one most of all with a concerned uneasiness. "Lelouch . . . is everything okay?"

"Ye-," He stopped himself and sighed. Smiling to himself in self-deprecation, "I should have known you would pick up on that." Standing back up he squeezed Nunnally's hand before letting go. "Let's go into the living room. This is going to be hard for both of you to hear."

She trembled in her wheel chair as his words sank in. Nunnally had no idea what he could be talking about, but she was terrified. She offered a shaky nod and let Sayoko push her. All the while her imagination was running wild. Nunnally really hoped it would just be him over-exaggerating or even that Miss. C.C. and her brother had eloped. She could deal with those things, but, deep down, she knew it was much more serious than that.

Lelouch had sat in silence for much longer than he should have and he knew it. He just didn't know how to start. He didn't WANT to start, but they had already been sitting down for several minutes now. Taking a deep breath he forced himself to speak, "There are . . . a number of ways I could do this. Some a lot more long-winded, but this is something-," His stomach twisted into knots as he thought of his next few words. "This is something that I simply need to be blunt about. To get it out there."

Sayoko watched him glance to the case he held and his grip tighten. It was definitely something very much related to what he was trying to say. Though he still hadn't let any real clues slip. She had some guesses, but they were nothing other than shots in the dark. What she hadn't been expecting was Nunnally's comment. "Am I going to be an Auntie?"

The look on Lelouch's face and the unexpected nature of the question made Sayoko burst out laughing. She couldn't help it and the woman wouldn't deny that it had been much too long since she had laughed like this. It felt good.

"NO!" Lelouch took a deep breath and tried to relax. Though Sayoko's laughter wasn't helping any nor that she didn't stop for longer than he liked. He shifted uncomfortably as she slipped just into light chuckling. As embarrassing as it was he could see Nunnally's smile and he knew she was just teasing him. She really had spent too much time around Milly.

Nunnally had eased the tension in the room, but this was still really hard to admit. "You would still love me even if I had done something really bad right?"

Her smile immediately fell and faced him with visible lines worry on her face. "I-Of course Lelou. I will always love you. It can't be that bad." She had used her nickname for him in an attempt to put him at ease.

Lelouch was happy she had such confidence in him, but she was wrong. Hardening his resolve he finally said it. "I'm Zero." He could see the shock written on her face. His heart clenched in agony as she rapidly paled.

"Don't lie to me." She was shaking, "You promised to never lie to me. Please. Don't lie."

At some point as she begged for him to not lie to her he began to cry. He was hurting her, but she had to know. With his intent to keep moving forward there was no other choice. "I'm not lying." He only offered a solemn smile she couldn't even see and grabbed her hand. "Nunnally. I'm Zero. I rescued Suzaku and I-I killed our brother."

She could feel it as soon as he touched her. His pulse didn't quicken when he spoke those terrible words. She could feel his shame, his sorrow, and . . . his honesty. Her heart broke, "Just-Just don't lie to me. Tell me your lying Lelouch. I will forgive you this time."

"But if I do that then I will have to swallow a thousand needles."

Nunnally let out a sob and broke down. She didn't fight it when he pulled her into a hug after kneeling in front of her. "Why? You can't be him. You wouldn't kill Clovis. H-he was s-so wonderful to us. One of our few siblings wh-who cared." She was pleading with him and it hurt so damn much." Please . . . lie to me. Lie to me just this once."

Lelouch chocked back his own sob as he held her tighter, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Sayoko wasn't sure if it would be right of her, but just sitting her didn't feel right. So the ninja slipped next to the pair of crying siblings and hugged them both at the same time. She didn't cry herself, but she was very worried for Lelouch. These two weren't actually her children, but she had taken care of them long enough if almost felt like it sometimes.

Neither of them stopped crying even as the minutes passed. Nunnally had quieted down to a whimper until she finally spoke again nearly ten minutes later. "Lelouch . . . Why?" The girl was still laying her head on his soaked shoulder so it came out more like a mumble, but he didn't mind.

Lelouch had continually apologized until she spoke again and now he sat there in silence for a time. "Clovis wasn't the brother we knew as children." The prince went silent for several moments before he continued, "If you remember on the day of the Shinjuku Incident I went gambling with Rivalz. What you don't know is that on our way back a truck came barreling down the road we were on. It swerved in order to avoid hitting us and ended up crashing into an abandoned construction site nearby."

Both women froze when he admitted a truck almost ran them down. Sayoko had long let go, but she was still sitting next to him. "Long story short I ended up in the ghetto subway system after accidentally falling into the back of the truck when I went to help. Of course as my luck would have it," he chuckled derisively at himself, "It was a terrorist truck. One that had stolen what was supposedly poison gas."

Lelouch then continued to explain the following events. Even going so far as to tell them of his Geass. He knew it would be difficult to believe, but he refused to lie to Nunnally about the events. Now he was at the hardest part. What he had found after getting his knightmare. "The soldiers were murdering any of the Japanese in the ghetto. Men, women, and children." He closed his eyes where he could still see them all on the ground. Lelouch almost felt like he would kill his brother again if he could.

"Clovis had ordered a massacre sometime after C.C. and I escaped the royal guard and before I received Geass. I don't know his exact reasons because I didn't ask him, but from what I remember about him . . . it was probably to ensure no one found out about C.C. so he wouldn't be disinherited."

He didn't like the horrified look on Nunnally's face, but this was one more thing he could no longer protect her from. The true nature of the world as it is now. A truth she learned when their mother was murdered, but he still tried to shield her from as much as possible since. "So I commanded the terrorists and won the battle up until an unknown knightmare appeared. I confronted Clovis after escaping it."

"What happened to him?" Nunnally cried out hoarsely, "Clover would have never done such things before! I know people change, but-"

Lelouch wasn't proud to admit that he almost snickered at the nickname. It had been so long that he had forgotten about it. Euphie and Nunnally used to call Clovis that at the Villa. He never liked it, but it had been tolerated for them. "I don't know."

"S-So then you saved Suzaku to thank him for saving you in Shinjuku. You can stop being Zero now." Nunnally gave him a watery, hopeful smile as the color faded from Sayoko's face when she remembered the conversation in the day before. The one she now understands. "Right? All we need is each other."

He closed his eyes and took a steadying breath. The prince gently wiped away her tears, "You told me you wanted a gentler world, Nunnally. I will give it to you as Zero." Lelouch held her tighter as she began trembling more, "I don't want to spend the rest of our lives like this. In hiding and away from our friends. Our lives would be unchanging and lonely while Zero could have helped the world."

"I-I don't want that world at the cost of my big brother!" Nunnally forcefully exclaimed. "So long as I have you-"

He interrupted her with a soft kiss to her forehead. "I don't plan on dying if I can help it." His lips lingered to remind her he was still here and he had no intention of leaving her anytime soon.

"Isn't there some way to do this peacefully?"

"Nunnally," He paused to consider how to approach this subject, "I know about those feelings you have. Deep down." She tensed, but he continued, "I know you aren't as naive as you try to appear. You, like me, learned the hard way about the cruelness of the world. You know full well that Britannia wouldn't allow itself to be changed peacefully. The nobles love their power and money too much while the commoners are too brainwashed to see numbers as human beings so easily. Not to mention we aren't even in any position to try for a peaceful route as we are."

"Do you hate me for trying to hide that from you all this time?"

Lelouch smiled and hugged her again, "No. I could never hate you, Nunnally. I'm proud of you actually. You have been very strong. Stronger than what anyone has the right to expect from you."

Her arms slipped around him and she began crying once more, "I'm only so strong because I have you. Please don't die. I need you, Lelou."

"And I need you, Nunna. Without you I am nothing and Zero is without purpose."

* * *

It had been a rather trying day for Lelouch, but Nunnally was finally asleep. C.C. hadn't been too thrilled he told them about Geass, but he didn't care. She'd have to live with it. With his fears, at least slightly, assuaged he finally got around to checking if Milly or Ruben sent him anything.

Everything seemed in fine in her message until she called him 'miracle man'. He didn't know how she figured it out, but he would have to go have a chat with her. He had already planned on it to find out exactly everything that had been discussed with his sister's. Now it was imperative he go as soon as possible. Lelouch deleted the message and exited the secret menu. He wasn't sure how much sleep he would get tonight. Not with everything that was on his mind.

* * *

 **Author's Note 2:** As I'm sure some of you have noticed there is a slight change in writing style. Before I as avoiding saying he/she/him/her and their names too often. So it didn't get repetitive, but I feel like I went a little too far in the opposite direction sometimes. So this is my attempt to make things smoother.

Nothing major happened in this chapter, but it is definitely closer to setting it up. I do hope you all enjoyed it though. The romance between Guilford and Cornelia was nice. Not planned, but came out that way as I wrote. So I rolled with it.

Honestly by the time I reached the end I was getting tired. So we'll see how I feel about it in the morning. I like most of it, but I wouldn't be surprised if some is changed. I expect it actually. Right now it is nearly 4 AM though. So it can wait. Give my brain some sleep and I can do a proper look over on the last part.

EDIT: I can confirm I changed the part I said I would. It is now much better.

Also it is currently February 21st, 2016. Which means Happy 30th Birthday to the Legend of Zelda! (Sorry. Been a fan of the series for years and years now. Since I was a small child. God I love that game series. A bit obsessed admittedly. Okay fine. Really obsessed. Happy now?)


	4. Stage 04

**Author's Note:** I bet the fact there is already a new chapter for this surprises you. It surprises me too. It just so happen's that I got some new ideas as I worked on chapter 3. Not a lot to go on, but that is usually how it is. I'll think of more for this chapter as I go. I actually have an idea for something that certainly won't come this chapter. Possibly chapter 5. Whenever that happens.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Code Geass. At all.

* * *

 **Stage 04  
** Preparation

Not for the first time Lelouch was grateful that Milly had a room of her own. It made it much easier to wait for her to come back from breakfast unseen. Part of the reason she didn't have a roommate like most students was because she was an Ashford and that afforded her some extra comfort. The other part of it is that it only took three different girl's to complain about sexual harassment for Ruben to give Milly her own room.

He didn't even have to break and enter. Milly gave him a key last year in case of an emergency. He, much to her obvious disappointment, had never used it. Until now. The prince was pretty sure she had wanted to see if he would use the key without there actually being a good reason to.

Truthfully he wouldn't even be here now if privacy was not of the utmost importance. Due to his intimate knowledge of Milly's routine Lelouch was aware that right now would be the best time for this. She hated the taste of toothpaste when it was combined with food or drinks. So she would always eat first before coming back to brush her teeth.

Sighing he glanced around the room and let himself relax for once. Despite the fact he had never used the key this was far from the only time he had been in here. More than once Lelouch had turned to the only person other than Nunnally he could talk to about the past. Milly was the only person he felt comfortable sharing his thoughts and feelings with.

Smiling softly he remembered a time that that used to not be the case. To this day he still didn't like burdening their old friend with such things, but he still did it. All because of what she had told him once, "You're very strong Lelouch, but even the thickest tree can be cut down with you chop at it for long enough. You aren't alone. All you have to do is come to me and I'll listen. No matter what."

Logically, due to the treasonous nature of his thoughts, doing as she had asked was a stupid idea, but he still did it. He always felt better after baring himself to her. Lelouch supposed that was why he didn't feel panicked that it was her of all people that figured out he was Zero.

"I knew I'd be seeing you soon." Lelouch was forced out of his musings to find Milly with her hands on her hips and a smile on her face, "You finally used that key. Took you long enough."

"I didn't have much of a choice if I wanted privacy," Lelouch chuckled in response.

Her smile widened before growing serious. Smile fading Milly sat down beside him, "I assume you are here about the message."

"Of course. Though I had intended on meeting with you soon even before I read it." He crossed his arms and turned to face her better, "How did you figure it out?"

Milly giggled, "I think you already know the answer to that."

"Heh. Perhaps, but will you humor me?"

"I will." A sly smile edged its way onto her face, "But you have to tell me what happened in Shinjuku in exchange. Is that a fair trade Lelou?"

Lelouch sighed, "I should have known you'd ask." There were few people he trusted more than Milly, but telling her about Shinjuku would be hard if he didn't also tell her about Geass. What happened heavily relied on his new power for it all to be possible. He bit his lip as fear gripped him when he thought of telling her.

In truth the prince had known Nunnally would love him still after he told her what happened in the ghetto. Milly though . . . The thought of her abandoning him in response did not sit well. Lelouch wasn't sure why he felt like this. He tried to put it down to her being one of the few constants in his life. But why did it feel like that without her support he would fall apart?

Ignoring this irrational fear he made his decision. "Very well."

The blonde had watched his inner dilemma curiously and wondered what it was about. Hearing his answer though brought a smile to her face, "Thank you Lelouch. Me first?"

He latched onto her suggestion, "If you would."

She laughed at his quick response. "Honestly Lelouch. You don't have to be so nervous." Milly put a hand on his shoulder and lightly squeezed.

He nodded stiffly and tried to relax. Which wasn't as hard as he thought it would be with her there. The teen offered an awkward smile as he waited for her to start.

"I figured out that you were Zero the same way you knew to come here at this time. I have known you since we were children Lelouch." Her hand slipped off of him and she looked up at the ceiling in thought. Thinking back to that simpler time in their lives. "We're no strangers to each other. From your mannerisms and your habits to as far as your favorite food. I know them all like the back of my hand."

Her eyes lowered back down and she stared into his. Blue shining bright as she smiled softly, "Even with our friends you never let yourself get too carried away. Nunnally, Sayoko, and I are the only ones who have heard you get worked up. Whether it is about politics and or not. We alone know how intense and powerful you can be."

"I knew you were Zero because I know _you_. I know you like no one else does and you know that. Right Lelou?"

He stared stared right back into her eyes in silence for what felt like hours when in reality it was much shorter. Lelouch began to chuckle before throwing his head back in laughter. Suddenly his fear felt silly, "You're right." Milly was his true best friend and nothing would change that. Especially not Geass.

With no more concerns he smiled and told her of Shinjuku.

* * *

"We have to do something! Show that we will not back down!" Josui Kusakabe exclaimed with prideful rage. "First that sideshow that calls himself Zero shows up out of nowhere and kills that dandy prince and then Cornelia starts systematically destroying every resistance group in Japan."

"Kusakabe," Tohdoh shouted at him from his seat. Giving his compatriot a stern look, "Such a thing would be foolish. Cornelia is a different beast from Clovis altogether. We need to start planning out our moves more carefully now."

"Tch." Josui scowled, "You're just a coward."

"HOW DARE-" Tohdoh sent a quick glance at Nagisa to stop her from continuing. He appreciated that she respected him so much, but he wouldn't rise to Kusakabe's insults. Which meant she couldn't either even on his behalf.

* * *

If she had been anyone else she wouldn't have believed Lelouch's tale so easily. It could have easily been something out of a fantasy novel, but Milly wasn't someone else. She knew when Lelouch was being serious and, as he pointed out to her, certain actions would have been impossible without his power.

"I'm glad you are okay."

Lelouch blinked then smiled. He should have known that would be the first thing she would say. He had been in mortal danger several times. "I had to come back to help with that budget report after all. Not much use to you as a ghost." He snickered as she just giggled and shook her head.

"I'm not the useless one around here when it comes to those. That's Rivalz. You just help us finish them much quicker," he nodded in agreement. After Milly stopped laughing though she decided to get to the point. "You aren't going to let this ability go to your head are you?"

The fact that this was her first question when he finished his tale surprised Lelouch. He had anticipated several other questions in it's place. Though those questions were sure to still come. Shaking his head, "No. This is a tool, but one I will not abuse. I was going to do this one day anyway. All Geass has done is speed my schedule up."

"Have you used it on any students?"

He hesitated, but was sure she would understand, "I have, but not many. I needed to test the ability out. If I am to use this tool then I must know it's limits. I've learned several things. It can only be used on a person once, it has a range of 272 meters, and I need direct eye contact."

It felt like her deep blue eyes were staring into his soul. His fear from before crept back as she asked another question. "Okay. But has any of them been permanent?"

"Only one and I believe I know how it could be fixed. If an order is impossible to carry out then the Geass should lose it's power. I've forced a student to mark a specific wall every day around lunchtime to test how long it lasts. If we were to destroy that wall or she was to be too far away to reach it then that should take care of it. The order won't move to a different wall than the one I specified."

"I see." Milly bowed her head in thought and they spent several minutes in silence. She was definitely very late to class now, but neither cared. Ruben would understand when she told him of Lelouch's visit. Not that she would go into specifics. She loved her grandfather, but some things were meant to be kept private.

She moved her blonde hair out from in front of her eyes, "Did you have to kill Clovis?" Milly looked towards him with her shoulders slumped.

Lelouch smiled in a shared sadness and took her hand in comfort, "I wish I didn't have to. I didn't enjoy doing it Milly." He bit his lip, "But I-"

Interrupting him, "You had to do it for the sake of the innocent lives taken in Shinjuku."

"Yeah."

Milly squeezed his hand and offered a smile, "I trust you Lelou. I won't judge you for what you have done. All I want is for you to be careful. Britannia does need to change and I won't deny that. Just please come back alive."

He smirked cockily, "Who do you think I am." His face softened and he sighed, "As I told Nunnally. I will not allow myself to die. I will return to her . . . and you."

"I will hold you to that." She smiled and let go of his hand to get comfortable. She ignored how empty her hand felt now that she wasn't holding his. Milly had come to terms about her feelings long ago, but knew she shouldn't indulge in them. It wouldn't be right of her. She was content just being this close to him. "Enough with this serious stuff. I still have to tell you everything that happened with your sisters."

* * *

"So Suzaku sold me out. At least of my hatred of the emperor." He realized this meant Kallen had likely made the connection to his identity. He will just have to count on her not telling anyone. "There are worse siblings he could have told I suppose. It just means I'll have to be careful of what I say when I inevitably talk to them as Zero."

Nodding he stood up to leave, "Wait Lelouch. Before you go . . . please come and visit the others soon. Shirley isn't taking this very well. The others aren't either, but she was more vocal about it. I was to calm her fears that they didn't know the real you and Nunnally."

"She isn't completely wrong, but I will come by. It wasn't as if I hadn't ever considered telling them. It was just not safe to do so. For them or Nunnally and I."

"Be careful so to avoid being seen on your way out. Send Nunnally my love when you see her. If you don't mind."

He laughed, "I don't mind at all. If anything she'll be unhappy I came to see you without her." Milly laughed with him as she knew he was right. Without another word spoken between them he left. Leaving her to finally go brush her teeth.

* * *

Kallen was beginning to get concerned about when Zero would contact her again. Which he would have to do. His only way to get ahold of her friends is through the phone he gave her. Cornelia was systematically destroying each one she could find and that included The Blood of the Samurai Faction. Which had been the second largest group in Area 11.

If Lelouch, should her guess be right, waited too long then his sister might go after Ohgi and the others. What might save them is that the group is very small. We might not be worth going after should she assume we'll give up in the face of the destruction of all other groups. Of course it is also possible that she doesn't want more military activity in Shinjuku after what Clovis pulled. Not until things have cooled down at the very least.

Her heart skipped a beat when her phone rang. The second phone. A wry smile spread across Kallen's face, "Well speak of the devil." She composed herself as she answered the call with the intent to be vague. She was out of school right now, but she was still in public. "Hello?"

"Good to hear your voice Q-1." It had been several hours since Lelouch had left Ashford, but he had only returned home for lunch. The promise to both Nunnally and Milly made it imperative that he not test is luck with a new terrorist group. Not when Kallen and her friends had proven they would follow him. He had to get a few things ready if he was going to commit to them though.

"You shouldn't have waited so long to call me again, honey!" Kallen was aware she sounded overly cheesy, but she had to hope Zero would understand why. He was analytical enough to grasp that she was in public.

He stifled a laugh, but did understand what she was doing. Lelouch contemplated telling Milly of this when she inevitably finds out about Kallen. "I'll play your game," he mused to himself, "Never say Zero doesn't have a sense of humor." The prince replied with a grin and cooed at her, "I'm sorry sweetums. I've just been so busy preparing for the party."

Kallen narrowed her eyes in annoyance, but couldn't stop this now. Seems Lelouch has been around Milly for too long. Even so not all of what he said was simple teasing. "The party? I can't remember where you said it was? I'm sorry for being so spacey sometimes, honey-bear." This much cutesy talk almost made her feel sick. She could only imagine what those around her were thinking.

"It's okay snookums." The poorly muffled snickering from the other end meant a world of hurt for Zero that she promised. "It's at five o'clock tonight at Warehouse 13b down by docks. Don't forget to tell your friends."

"I won't," she gushed. "See you soon. Love you." Kallen quickly hung up on him she wouldn't have to endure him playing along to those last words. How other girls could act like that baffled her. Personally it made her skin crawl, but, for the sake of those around her, she never stopped smiling. It would look suspicious if she did.

Checking the time she noticed that she still had an hour and half left before the meeting. Kallen weighed her options, but deigned to go home instead. She would call Ohgi from there and tell him. Truthfully she would prefer to just go to his house, but her stepmother was getting to be unbearable. More so than usual that is. Going right to the mansion after school will make her _slightly_ less so.

* * *

Kallen stared at her mother, her real mother, cleaning up the shards of yet another vase she broke. The fiery red-head hated seeing her mother like this and wished the woman would just leave. It was pathetic that she was still here at the house when there was no chance her father would return any lingering feelings. Scowling she broke the stare and left the house again while ignoring her stepmother's screeching.

"Damn it mom," Kallen muttered angrily. "I hate seeing you like this. Just leave already!" Shaking it off Kallen quickly made her way towards Ohgi's home. The plan was to leave with the others from there and head to the warehouse to meet with Zero.

She had neither mentioned her suspicions of who Zero was or what had occurred a few nights ago at Ashford. Nor did she intend to. None of them would trust Lelouch as Zero. Especially if they knew of his background. Particularly Tamaki.

His past explained why he had wore a mask in the first place. Partly so he could continue going to school and also because no one would trust him without it. Kallen knew that if her older brother hadn't started this group himself and the members weren't his friends . . . they wouldn't trust her either. That was proven by the way members from different resistance groups would look at and treat her.

It was a sobering thought, but she supposed it was a trade off. Should something happen to the others Kallen could just escape and live as a Britannian. She wouldn't want to, but there is no doubt in her mind that the others would make her flee if it came to that. She had been so wrapped up in her thoughts she hadn't noticed Ohgi in front of her before she bumped into him.

"Kallen? Are you okay?" He looked at her in concern as she finally seemed to see him. "We've been trying to get your attention for awhile now."

Blinking in shock, "Y-yeah. I was just thinking." As Ohgi said around her were the others with similar looks of worry showing on most of their faces. Shifting her gaze back and forth awkwardly Kallen suddenly started walking again, "Everyone is here right? Let's get going." It wasn't hard to see she was trying to sweep what happened under the rug.

Ohgi wasn't convinced, but let it go for now. As did nearly everyone else. "Just leave her be. It's probably just her time of the month." No one would ever accuse Tamaki of being the most intelligent person. It was entirely his own fault that his unconscious body had to be carried to the warehouse. Kallen would have preferred to leave him, but the meeting with Zero was too important to do that. He's just lucky that Kallen had been unable to convince them to drag him there instead.

Though they hadn't been able to stop her from carrying him herself as if he was a sack of potatoes. Kallen didn't care as she gleefully threw him onto the ground when they reached the specified warehouse. A fall that woke him up. A shudder went up his spine as he stared up at her and he remembered those last few moments of consciousness.

"Did you have a nice nap? You missed the entire trip here." Her flippant remark made any idea to yell at her disappear from his mind.

Zero was staring at them with an unseen raised eyebrow. It was a good thing the docks were deserted, courtesy of Geass, as he made his presence known. "I don't want to know what you did Tamaki, but you should know better by now." He didn't hide his amused tone, "I've only known her for a short while and even I know not to anger our lovely firebrand."

He wouldn't deny the enjoyment he got from seeing Kallen gape at him as her face burned red. Lelouch wondered briefly Milly had rubbed off on him after all these years, but quickly shrugged it off. "Now for the reason I called all of you here. Follow me."

"H-hey! Where do you get off-" She was interrupted by Tamaki's laughter which she silenced with a menacing glare. The interruption was enough that Zero was already inside. Kallen planned to give him the third degree for having the gall to call her _lovely_ of all things. Though her irritation was soon forgotten as she saw what was waiting for them.

"This will be our new base." Lelouch chuckled softly to himself as they stared in shock at the mobile unit in front of them. "Come along," he stepped into it and enjoyed watching their expressions turn to awe as they followed him in. "Have no fear. It is a gift from a noble who owed me."

That wasn't even a lie. One of the nobles he had faced in a chess match had bet too much of his money thanks to his arrogance. Lelouch allowed him to keep his money in favor of an IOU. Geass was involved, but only to make sure the man wouldn't be able to connect the dots should his gift ever appear on the news for some reason.

"No strings attached. I promise." He sat down and allowed them to tour the two story unit on their own. They all, one by one, came to sit down around him. Lelouch listened to them talk in excitement about how cool this place was and that maybe Zero was an 'okay dude after all' to quote Tamaki.

Ohgi squared himself up to try to appear more confident than astounded now that everyone had settled down, "You said this is our new base. What's the catch?"

Raising an eyebrow Lelouch replied, "I told you that there are no strings attached." He paused for a moment as he reconsidered his words, "At least not from the noble I got this from. My only caveat to all of you is simple. It is something you have already done twice."

"I see." The ex-school teacher knew what Zero meant and he didn't have an issue with it. Ohgi knew he wasn't suited for the role of leader, but after Naoto he had been the next best option. Until Zero. The question will be the others. "So you want permanent leadership."

Nodding, "That isn't so much to ask is it? I saved your lives in Shinjuku, killed Clovis who was killing the Japanese, and even saved Suzaku Kururugi as I promised." His next few words would seal the deal and Lelouch knew it, "Have I not done enough to earn your trust? At least tentatively?"

As a few members shifted in uncertainty a voice rang out with confidence. "I put my full trust in you Zero." Kallen held no regret as she showed support for him.

"Kallen-"

She shook her head and interrupted Inoue, "I understand why you might still be wary of him, but he hasn't lied to us. He does wear a mask, but it's possible it is because he has family and friends he can't put in danger. Isn't that something all of us can respect?"

Lelouch debated whether it would be okay or not to confirm her words. He is confident that his own words would have been enough, but Kallen has thrown her hat into the ring for his sake. He won't let her drown. "She is correct. I hide my face to protect those close to me from Britannia . . . In time, once I have earned your complete trust, I will show it to you."

He could see the looks of relief and surprise shared on everyone's faces. A devilish grin stretched from ear to ear as each of them agreed to his leadership. This was the first step towards creating a force that, together with his strategies, will destroy Britannia. That will lead to the death of the emperor and their mother's murderer.

"Excellent. There are still preparations to be made, but soon we will all train together."

Ohgi's eyebrows knotted together in confusion, "Train? What do you mean?"

"I mean exactly what I said. If we are going to work together then we need to be able to move and act like a team. We'll get together two days from now and have our first training session."Lelouch spoke with a tone that brook no argument, "These sessions will not be easy for any of us, but we'll come out better for it."

Kallen remembered that odd outfit she had found upstairs, but had forgotten about til now. As this was as good a time as any she brought it up, "Does this have to do with those clothes upstairs?"

He smiled, "Yes, but I've only had time to have that one set made. Those will be your uniforms."

"Uniforms for what? We're nothing special. Just a small group of freedom fighters." Sugiyama admitted out loud what most of the others were thinking.

"WRONG!" Lelouch proclaimed, "You . . . No. We are more than that. Because what we are trying to be is a fighting force against Britannia's tyranny. We will be knights for justice!"

* * *

The meeting had come to an end and he was fairly certain he had left them all in awe. For now they don't believe his claim, but are willing to let him prove it. Though despite the meeting's end Lelouch could not leave yet. He wished to return to Nunnally for the night, but first things first. He gazed across the table into the fiery blue eyes of his ace and hoped this would go well.

"Kallen."

"Lelouch."

He chuckled and, with everyone else gone, took off his mask. "I knew you would have figured it out after the recent events at Ashford. I'm surprised that you would support a prince, exiled or not, as your leader. You didn't even tell the others."

She didn't answer for several moments before taking a deep breath, "You remind me of my brother. Before he-," her face tightened with restrained anguish, "Before he died he would protect me much like you protect Nunnally."

And Lelouch understood. "Would you tell me about him?"

Kallen's eyes widened in shock before she smiled. "Naoto was . . . stubborn. For the longest time I would sneak out here to see him after he left home. I would beg for him to let me help. Didn't matter what it was, but he would tell me to go back to the mansion."

Tilting her head up towards the ceiling as she let herself remember more than she had since his death. "There was a time when my mother and father were married and we were a happy family." Her brother's face appeared in her mind, "I was always a tough girl, but he always insisted on protecting me. Whether it was from the bully down the street or from the evils in the world. Though once I got old enough he taught me how to protect myself." She sighed, "In case he wasn't around to do it."

"Then the invasion happened," Lelouch prodded her forward.

Kallen nodded, "He was the leader of this group for years and he o-only died recently." Her voice shook noticeably as she brought it up. "It was actually all thanks to Naoto that we were able to steal the poison gas. Or girl as it turns out."

She almost jumped when she looked back down to find Lelouch having moved and was sitting next to her. She stiffened as he laid a hand on her shoulder. "You can cry. I won't judge you."

It was plain as day to see how uncomfortable the boy was in his actions. Yet he didn't back down despite the slight shaking in his frame. Kallen was offended he would offer something he didn't mean until she saw the look in his eyes. Glancing away from him at the serious weight she now felt in his words, "I-I'm fine,"

Lelouch shook his head firmly, "But you're not."

His words made her head snap forward in surprise. "Why do you care?!" Kallen bit her bottom lip and tried to rebuke him with her anger in the hopes he would leave it be.

"Because . . . I've lost family too." He responded almost immediately with a melancholic tone that made her swallow hard. Truthfully Lelouch himself wasn't sure where this was coming from. He barely knew Kallen and yet he was willingly trying to comfort her. He blamed it on the slight guilt he felt at bringing up such a bittersweet subject for her.

Completely ignoring the even stronger feelings of protection her grief had awoken in him of course. "I-You aren't alone, Kallen." Not knowing what else to say he paraphrased what Milly had told him so long ago, "Even the thickest tree can be cut down if you chop at it long enough, Kallen. I know you are very strong, but if you ever need to talk . . ."

Something in her snapped and she lunged forward bringing Lelouch into a tight hug. It was only now that Kallen could feel the tears falling down her cheeks and, for the first time since the days that had followed Naoto's death, let her tears fall. She broke into an ugly sob and cried against Lelouch's shoulder. His warmth and the beating of his heart lulled her into a peace she hadn't felt in a long time. Not since Naoto had moved out and to Shinjuku so long ago.

Lelouch knew he didn't need to say anything now and let her get it all out. If his death was as recent as it sounded then it only made sense that she was still devastated. They stayed like that for nearly half an hour before he finally spoke. "If you ever need to talk then I'm here. Milly is always availible too." He chuckled as he pulled away from her hold on him and Kallen was looking at him in disbelief.

"I'm serious. She likes gossip, but she knows what not to share. Plus she knows I'm Zero." He chuckles turned into full laughter at her look of shock. "She figured it out on her own just by seeing me in costume once. I'm afraid that she knows me entirely too well for my own good. Milly is a good listener though and I promise she is one of the most trustworthy people I know."

Kallen wiped away her tears and felt awkward now for what just happened, "I-Honestly I-" She opted to just punch his shoulder with words failing her.

"Oi! What was that for?"

She smirked, "For calling me lovely earlier." She didn't have the will to hurt him any further now, but he deserved that for the comment outside the warehouse and the snickering on the phone.

He raised an eyebrow before shaking his head and putting his mask back on. "This meeting didn't quite go as I expected, but I'm happy that I have your support no matter your reason. I promise you that I will free Japan. I will free the world from Britannia's control. From Charles zi Britannia."

And she believed him. Kallen watched Lelouch stand up and make his way for the door before stopping, "I don't know your relationship with your mother, but appreciate her while you can. You never know when the time will come that she is no longer there."

His words struck a cord with her and she wondered if maybe she should try to approach her mother differently. "Also that one uniform upstairs is for you. Take it home with you." Kallen isn't likely to admit it, but as he left she felt a connection with him. He could never replace her brother, but her heart felt lighter than it had in ages.

Maybe, just maybe, Lelouch would at least make it hurt less.

* * *

Lelouch had missed Nunnally, but being away from her so long today had been needed. Still though he informed her of everything that had happened today except what happened with Kallen. His comforting her had come naturally to him as if he was comforting Nunnally. It was an event he didn't quite understand. Despite that he knew it was private. Even from his sister.

Dinner had long passed, but it was not yet so late that Nunnally was asleep yet. Though he knew it wouldn't be long so he had to hurry. Lelouch made a promise to her that he intended to keep. It would take much longer had he not long ago hacked into this very same database and made a backdoor.

He smiled as the image popped up and Lelouch watched her filling out paperwork at her desk. No one else was in the room, he had checked first, and she was as relaxed as she would let herself get. The woman was twirling a strand of her hair as she gently bit her lip.

"Hello Cornelia." His smile grew when she jumped and looked up at the screen. Her eyes widening in shock.

* * *

 **Author's Note 2:** Wow. I'll be honest towards the meeting with the Black Knights I was feeling like this had continued for too long, but I needed to get to the point here at the end. Though after I took a shower it felt more less so thankfully. I had originally intended to include the conversation at the end, but this feels better. Plus it gives me a solid way to begin next chapter.

The moment with Kallen just kind of happened. Hadn't been intended. I just knew I needed a confrontation between them, but when I got there it became what it did. So I guess they are going to have a brother-sister type bond in this story? LIke I said. Wasn't planned, but I can roll with it.

Things will start picking up next chapter though. The Black Knights were formed earlier thanks to there being no Saitama. This will give them more prep time before Kawaguchi.

I hope you enjoyed chapter 4 of Blast from the Past. (And you didn't even have to wait three months like you did for the previous chapters. Only one.)

Just finished watching Your Lie in April on Netflix. Has it in english thankfully, but would have watched subbed if needed. The show is without a doubt in my mind one that I have to own. Plain and simple. It . . . it affected me deeply like few things do.


	5. Stage 05

**Author's Note:** Good news for you all. I know how this chapter will start AND end. As well as a vague idea for part of the middle. So this chapter really can't take too terribly long. At least if I don't procrastinate. Too much any way.

As I write this I realize that if I want this to end like I want it to then this is going to be a long chapter. Might have to change what scene I wanted to happen there so things don't feel rushed. I'm rewatching some of these beginning episodes of Code Geass. There were a few things I had honestly forgotten about.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Code Geass and that will never change.

* * *

 **Stage 05  
** Sibling Reunion

Cornelia stared in confused shock at what she was seeing. Lelouch had contacted her, but it was more than that. Somehow he was using the private communication line to the Viceroy's office that required a pass key. A pass key that changed every month. Not that she wasn't happy to see him in person so to speak. Just this should be impossible unless the security was more lax than she had always been told.

"H-how?" She managed to stutter as her concerns about security overpowered her joy.

Lelouch just smiled mysteriously, "Does it matter?" Truthfully he was well aware of her concerns because he would be have them too in her position. After all if a teenager, sibling or not, could gain access to this private video call system then it would be easy to see a threat potentially utilizing such a security failure in the future. One that could possibly use it to glean important information. Whether through spying or using it to steal files. Such a thing is a very big deal.

He sighed after seeing she wouldn't bite on leaving it at that. Not that he blamed her since a security flaw could pose a risk to Euphie. He would react much the same for Nunnally's safety. "You don't need to worry. After this call I'll will be deleting my presence from the system entirely. It will revert back to how it was before this." At the end of the day this hacking job wasn't technically his own work, but Lelouch did have some skill. Enough to do as he promised.

This was actually all thanks to Nina. Not that she was aware of it. For nearly a year and a half Lelouch had carefully tried to hack his way into this very same system. His aim had been to do exactly what Cornelia feared someone could do if getting in was so easy, but it was to no avail. The system was too complicated and, as intelligent as he was, Lelouch lacked the skills needed to do it.

Lelouch was still proud of his manipulation of Nina to make this possible. At least of the manipulation itself as he didn't enjoy doing such a thing to someone he considered a friend. All he did was make a proposition about her own skills and pride as a computer genius. He would hazard a guess that she had taken a peek under the hood before as she recognized what he was doing almost immediately. Her moral compass would have prevented her from hacking it before however.

Though, as intended, his questioning of her abilities had made her ignore that so she could prove herself to her friend. It helped he wasn't rude to her and just made it seem like it would be no big deal so long as they left no trace. He had done more than just manipulate Nina truthfully. Lelouch had also been running a program that would record everything she would do. It had taken her nearly a whole afternoon, but he watched her do it. Lelouch congratulated her and had even been genuine in his assertions. She really was amazing with a computer.

Unfortunately for him, after later replicating what she had done, he came to find out just what it would take to steal files. It would require someone as skilled as Nina or even better and he knew Nina wouldn't go so far no matter how much he poked her pride. With his Geass he could _convince_ Nina to hack more for him, but he didn't want to resort to something that would likely cause problems for a friend. The information could be useful, but Milly would never support that.

As it was this was all he could do. He couldn't even just turn on the speakers to listen in on any conversations going on in the Viceroy's office. This and some slight access to the security cameras. Just enough to get the video, but no sound. "I do wonder how quickly the emperor will find out about this communication though. No doubt the OSI has your office bugged," Lelouch snorted, but shrugged. "Can't be helped."

The truth of his words sank in and she realized just what this talk could cause. Just what Lelouch was risking. "We shouldn't talk here then." Cornelia was worried for her favorite half-siblings as the emperor surely wouldn't their refusal to return well. If he cared that is.

* * *

Footsteps echoed loudly before their owner kneeled, "Your majesty. The body has just arrived."

Charles zi Britannia stared passively into the perpetual sunset of the thought elevator. "Very well. I've just finished speaking to Clovis." Not turning to face the man behind him, "You're dismissed." It was only once the member of the Geass Order was gone he spoke again. More so to himself as the only remaining witness was the Collective Unconscious itself. "So you've finally made your move and you have even obtained Geass from C.C."

The emperor's lips curled into a cold smirk, "How far do you think you can go? I'll be waiting my errant son."

* * *

"I'm sorry Cornelia, but I'm just not ready for a face to face meeting with you and Euphie. I'm only contacting you now because I made a promise to Nunnally," and he refused to disappoint her. She wanted to talk to their sisters because they hadn't been able to at Ashford and he would do as she wanted. "It is almost her bedtime, but I think she won't mind staying up a little while longer than usual if she can talk to you two." Lelouch smirked and continued in an I-know-something-you-don't kind of tone, "Besides they couldn't trace me if they tried."

That only left her more questions than answers, but the way this was going she suspected it would stay that way. Probably for the best right now anyway with OSI almost certainly listening in. "I will have to take your word for it," Cornelia frowned. Displeased, but was willing to trust her brother.

"Though before we go get our sister's would you mind answering some of my questions?"

She wasn't very surprised that he was asking. From what Suzaku had told them Lelouch had a healthy distrust of the empire and an even healthier hatred for its ruler. Cornelia didn't mind answering some of his questions so long as he answered hers. "So it's business before pleasure for you. Very well. So long as I can ask my own." She was quite sure she knew what his first question would pertain to. Cornelia only hoped her answer would satisfy him.

Lelouch's features tightened, but he was unsurprised by her request and nodded. He was glad he wouldn't have to harm her to discover what she knows though. "My mother. What do you know about her death?"

Something in his eyes unsettled her as he asked his question. Cornelia wondered just what he truly thought about their family barring their father. She put that aside for now and squared herself. "Not much. I investigated Lady Marianne's death, but everything I found led to a dead end." That was something that still bothered her to this day. There was no chance a terrorist group could have left absolutely no paper trail and that lack of one could have only involved a cover up from high up. The implications still chilled her to the bone.

His indignation boiled at her answer and Lelouch could only just keep his expression from turning ugly. Taking a deep breath he forced himself to relax. He made himself remember that this was Cornelia. "Even so I would like for you to tell me what you can."

For the briefest of moments his expression sent a wave of terror she couldn't explain through her. The princess feared that perhaps Suzaku had understated the rage that lied just under the surface of her beloved half-brother. Pushing those feelings away she stood up straight and did as he asked. "I'm certain you remember that I was the captain of the guard at the Aries Villa. Your mother was my idol."

As always thinking of the late fifth consort made her stomach twist and turn. Speaking of her to her son only made her regret stronger than it had been in years. "She was the very reason I joined the military!" Cornelia sighed and laid her head in her palm, "I loved the position I had seven years ago. Though I loved you, Nunnally, and your mother even more."

Her words reminded Lelouch of the presence she had in his childhood. A fact he knew well, but sometimes his anger would get the best of him. Lelouch nodded and now calmer, "Yes. I remember. Back then life was so much simpler . . ."

A small smile spread across her face as she caught a glimpse of the little brother she once knew. It made her happy to know he was still in there somewhere, "It was. Which is why I want you to understand that it wasn't by my choice that there were no guards in the Villa at the time of the attack. I was under orders."

"Finally! We get somewhere," Lelouch thought with building excitement. "Whose orders?"

"Lady Marianne's."

It felt like the world was pulled out from under him as his eyes widened in shock. "Wha-what?" He didn't want to think that his mother and sister were left defenseless by her own orders. The prince wanted to refuse that idea, but it was Cornelia who said it. She wouldn't lie about this. No matter what Clovis had said.

She scowled as she thought back, "I don't know what your mother was thinking, but what little I have discovered has pointed towards her having a meeting. I don't know who with or even if the meeting ever occurred. Just that the person was someone she didn't want anyone to see let alone meet." Sighing she let it go to avoid getting worked about it, "That is all I know. I'm sorry that I couldn't be of more help Lelouch."

"Someone she didn't want others to see," he muttered to himself and a cold smile spread across his face as he considered the possibilities. "It's fine. It's still more than I knew before. It tells me that it is possible that person, whoever they are, could very well be involved. A person she knew and trusted enough to have a private meeting with."

Cornelia really didn't like the smile on his face, but was going to take this chance to ask her own question. "I've answered your question, but now it's my turn." She was hesitant, but there was only one thing she wanted to know. She solidified her resolve, "Do you . . . hate us?"

* * *

Kallen was conflicted. Which is why she was standing here in front of her mother's room. What Lelouch had said earlier struck a cord with her and she knew it was because he would never see his again. Perhaps there was more to her reason for staying here than she thought. She would only know if she asked.

"I-I can't do it. Not after all I've done." After how badly she had treated her own mother. "I'm a coward." Kallen walked away, but before she was out of sight she glanced back guiltily.

* * *

His eyes widened as he was caught off guard with her question. "Do I hate you?"

The princess shifted uncomfortably, "Yes." Cornelia looked at her half-brother with sadness and regret. She could only imagine what her beloved siblings had gone through here. She had a better idea than some, but her experience was from the perspective of a soldier. Not a innocent civilian amidst a war. "Do you hate Euphie or myself?"

Lelouch stared at her before looking down and sighing. "I . . . don't." He glanced back up at her with softer eyes now, "Or should I say I don't anymore."

"So you did once."

He hesitated in nodding because it wasn't completely true. "I never once hated Euphie. How could I?"

His words, though they insinuated that he had once hated her, gave her peace. Even after all he had been through he never stopped caring for Euphie. Never stopped loving her. Though she would guess that the puppy crush he had on her was gone now. Not that she minded that. "What changed?."

It only took a moment for a tender smile spread across his face and a light to enter his eyes. "It was thanks to Milly."

The look he had was not lost on her. Milly was special to him. Whether he knew it or not he was probably in love with the Ashford girl. Cornelia would be willing to bet that he didn't know. Lelouch wasn't any better at such things than he was seven years ago. At least not if the stories she heard from the girl herself proved anything. "How did she help?"

"You have to understand that after being sent to Japan so callously like we were I grew to resent Britannia. That resentment turned into hatred and that hatred turned into a seething rage." His fists clinched as he remembered how he foolish he had been. "Nunnally was the only person I could forget those feelings with. So long as I was with her."

"It didn't take long for that anger to blind me to the good memories I had with all of you. Soon I couldn't remember anything, but distrust and anger if I thought of Schneizel, Clovis, or you." Lelouch fell silent to contemplate how to properly answer her question. "Milly . . . Milly simply offered me an ear. She was persuasive and convinced me to tell her things I wouldn't even tell Nunnally."

"Things you wouldn't even tell Nunnally?" Cornelia blinked and wondered just how much the heiress knew about her brother.

He nodded, "She allowed me to vent about all my feelings of betrayal, rage, and more. I couldn't have ever bothered my sister with such dark thoughts and it was poisoning me. Milly allowed me to gain the focus needed to realize who the only person that deserved all that hate was."

The princess knew exactly who he was talking about. She whispered it just loudly enough for him to hear, "Our father."

"I owe Milly everything. Because of her I grew to be able to see past that hatred and was able to make friends. That raw anger is no longer pointed at anyone and everyone. It's focused solely on two things. The emperor," he purposely enunciated the word to show he refused to call him father, "and Britannia as a whole. Not the people, but the system."

Those words only made her fear that he may very well join up with someone like Zero. If he hadn't already. Cornelia paled at the thought of fighting her beloved half-brother, but knew this wasn't the time to bring it up. She brought out a spare sheet of paper and wrote a message for him that the OSI won't hear.

Lelouch read the paper she held up and was surprised. It was her personal phone number. She was asking he use it sometime. Even if it was for something trivial. He nodded without saying anything about it out loud and wrote it down. "I think that is enough business for now. Don't you? I think Euphie and Nunnally would like to talk to each other."

She was about to agree when she remembered something else. "One last thing. Suzaku said it was a girl rather than poison gas in that container. Do you know why she was held captive or where she might be?"

He raised an eyebrow, "I assume you are going to try to investigate what Clovis had been up to?" The raven-haired teen moved on without bothering her for an answer he already knew. Then he fabricated a half-truth for her, "I asked her, but she was rather mum about it. We helped each other reach the safety outside of the Ghetto and then we went our separate ways. Though as thanks I gave her enough money for new clothes and some food."

Cornelia looked at him oddly, "Why money for new clothes?"

"She was in a straitjacket," he told her plainly, "and I owed her for help that I would have died without." Lelouch ignored her gasp at his admission and continued, "Though her attire and containment does leave me with an idea. You won't like my theory."

"I have to know what Clovis was up to. No matter what."

Lelouch grimaced, but acquiesced to her demand. "Unless she happens the most dangerous criminal on the planet the circumstances I found her in forces me to believe the worst. Considering I didn't recognize her face the former reasoning becomes highly improbable." His expression darkened before he told her his hunch that he wasn't confident enough to actually ask C.C. about. "I think our brother might have been involved with human experimentation."

He was right. She didn't like it.

* * *

Both Cornelia and Lelouch smiled as their little sisters appeared on screen. Though seeing Nunnally hurt the viceroy. Her siblings had been exiled before she had been able to see her again once she woke up. She had never seen her sister in the wheelchair. The same went for Euphie who hadn't been told why she was needed. Which is why she was staring in shock.

Nunnally, in the face of the silence, had absolutely no idea what was going on. She tilted her head to the side in a confused curiosity, "Big brother? What did you need?" The young girl yawned cutely, "It's almost bed time."

He only smiled and took her hand after kneeling in front of her, "I have a surprise for you."

Tears began falling down Euphemia's face in big drops, "N-Nunna. It's you . . ." She so desperately wanted to be able to hold her frail-looking sister. The pinkette placed a hand against the screen as she stared.

Nunnally froze and turned her head towards the sound of her sister's voice. "Euphie?" Her voice was quiet and she didn't seem believe what she was hearing.

Her brother smiled wider than before, "I told you I would somehow get you to talk to them. I have both Cornelia and Euphemia on video call. It's not in person, but-" He was stopped by Nunnally holding her arms out to him and he happily obliged.

She squeezed him as hard as her small arms could, "Thank you. This . . . this is enough. I love you Lelou."

Seeing her brother be like this warmed Cornelia's heart. Perhaps the Lelouch she knew all those years ago wasn't as far down as she was afraid of after their talk. She caught a glimpse of him earlier, but it was only that. A glimpse. If it turns out he mostly only comes out for Nunnally that would still be enough.

The li Britannia and vi Britannia siblings ended up talking for nearly an hour before Nunnally was too tired to carry on.

* * *

Things had been so hectic for Lelouch over the last several days he had forgotten about the funeral. Perhaps it was fate that set the first training session with his subordinates on the same day as Clovis's funeral. Closure before he truly began walking down this path. This path of blood.

While his older brother was killed by his hand that doesn't mean those good memories with him no longer mattered. Lelouch would still grieve, but not for the man he killed in Shinjuku. Not the man who likely condoned experimentation on his accomplice just because of her immortality. Not the man who, out of fear, heartlessly ordered the deaths of dozens of innocent people. Never him.

He would grieve for the talented painter. For the sibling who was terrible at chess, but would play him anyway if only to pass the time. For the caring older brother who would carry both Nunnally and him back inside if they fell asleep in the garden. He would cry for Clover la Britannia.

Something he would have to do later as proven by his father. Lelouch glared at the screen and clenched his fists, "Tch. You've turned even your own son's funeral into an excuse to spout propaganda."

The touch of a small hand covering his surprised him and he looked over to find Nunnally reaching over. She said nothing at first before turning her head towards him, "This isn't right." Her eyebrows furrowed as she felt his sadness, "I'm glad you still mourn his death and I can't help but agree. This is not the time for such a speech."

Similar feelings were felt by scores of people in the world. Some of which were connected to each other through Lelouch and Nunnally. The Ashford heiress who watching with anger pointed at the emperor. The man who abandoned her closest friend and his sister. The man who represented why the imperial court got away with happily and ruthlessly destroying her family after the death of Lady Marianne. An event that has made her parents desperate enough to continually arrange marriage meetings for her.

The royal pair of sisters and the knight did not approve either. Believing this to be an injustice to Clovis no matter his mistakes. He was a prince and the emperor was his father. Their brother deserved more than propaganda from him at his funeral of all places.

The immortal witch just stared at the imposing form on the screen and wasn't surprised. Even so she couldn't help but shake her head in disapproval of this speech. "So this is your enemy. You have a hard road ahead Lelouch."

* * *

With the speech and funeral over Lelouch had only hours before he met with his subordinates as Zero. Thankfully there had been nothing to do yesterday and that allowed him to set things up. For now the training will not rely on too much physical work, but he knew in time he would need to incorporate it. Not just that, but, much to his chagrin, he would need to join in for at least part of it. As an effort to show that he would remain beside them through everything.

This free time before the meeting however was spent with Nunnally. Some of which was spent telling Sayoko more stories about Clovis when they were children. Something they had also done the day before while he was home. The hours passed quickly and soon he was forced to leave his sister's side again as he found his way to the warehouse and the base. Of course Lelouch couldn't go out in public in his Zero costume. So he needed to arrive early enough so the others don't see a Britannian entering their base.

Which is what led him to being there half an hour early after checking the camera feed to make sure no one else was there. He raised an eyebrow when not five minutes later Kallen walked in alone. "You're here early."

She apparently hadn't yet noticed him so she jumped a little when he spoke. Kallen looked at him and relaxed, "Oh. It's only you Zero." Obviously not calling him by name in case someone walked in. She remained standing in awkwardly before sitting down across from him. The awkward silence still hanging around. "So . . ."

"I apologize if what happened made you uncomfortable around me."

She blinked, "Huh? Oh no!" Kallen shook her head, "I should be the one to apologize. I lost my cool and cried on you."

"I didn't mind. I was kind of running on brotherly instinct when that happened. I've never liked seeing a girl cry and besides . . . I _was_ the one who asked you about Naoto."

The red head smiled as she realized it hadn't just been her. He acted on instinct as if she were one of his sisters. Kallen didn't think she would mind having him for a surrogate brother. Not a replacement for Naoto, but someone to ease the pain. "Let's just say we're both at fault then."

Lelouch chuckled, "Fine. Why are you were so early anyway?"

"My stepmother was particularly bitchy today. Not that she's never not."

"Bad blood huh? I imagine your stepmother is a typical noblewoman your father married after Japan fell." They might have continued talking if the others hadn't started arriving. With the conversation derailed they waited until everyone showed up.

* * *

Euphemia stared at the paintings covering the walls around her, "Were all of these paintings done by my brother?"

The curator of Clovis's art museum stood behind her replied and almost instantly, "They were your highness."

"I see." She smiled sadly and gently ran a hand along the frame of one. The pinkette spoke solemnly, "What I thought were kind and gentle hands painted these beautiful pieces of art. What changed Clovis?" Her words and what she meant were lost on the man behind her.

* * *

With no better way to get there Lelouch drove the base to their destination. Didn't take long for him to pull up out the back and he made a quick call to give the voice command for the geass he put on the man inside. He grinned at the look on everyone's faces when they noticed where they were. "There's no way."

"You aren't seeing things. Our training will begin here at this high-end shooting range. I've paid the owner handsomely and he has let it slide so long as I also pay him for any ammo we use." That was partly true. He didn't pay him handsomely, but Lelouch did decide to at least reimburse the man for their usage of his ammo.

He laughed and walked in through the backdoor and waited for his subordinates to follow him in. "Is this all we'll be doing Zero?" It was Ohgi who had finally asked the question he was expecting.

"For now. We'll do more soon, but everyone here, myself included, would do well to practice our aiming. It is for the best that we don't waste more bullets than necessary in battle." Lelouch turned around and walked towards the armory and chose a simple pistol. He would practice with other weapons, but it is unlikely he would be using anything but a pistol outside of a knightmare frame. With his mask on he didn't need the earmuffs the others would.

Over the next several minutes Kallen and the others followed suit and chose a target. Lelouch offered an unseen grin beneath his mask before raising his gun and firing. A sound that soon echoed from several other gunshots at once.

* * *

"Guilford."

He stood to attention, "Yes princess?"

"You still have that information about Saitama don't you?" Cornelia knew she had to do _something_ about the terrorists in that ghetto. She would just have to go about it in a different way if she was going to avoid a repeat of Shinjuku.

The knight blinked before nodding slowly, "I do, but I thought you weren't going through with that plan?"

She grimaced, "I'm not, but I want that information . . . and get me Warrant Officer Kururugi. I can't use him, but he might know an honorary Britannian loyal enough that is willing to do some dirty work." If a massacre was to be avoided then her only other option would be to send in a spy. Cornelia didn't like this kind of operation, but sometimes you had to do things you didn't like.

* * *

Lelouch and his subordinates spent two hours a day for nearly a week at that shooting range. So long that he was happy with everyone's aim. Even Tamaki's though that took a little patience. Even better they recently recruited two new members from the group in Saitama. He had requested that Ohgi and the others think of anyone they knew from there who would be able to listen to his orders and were competent.

They had come through with two interesting, but definitely competent people. Usagi Himekawa and Akira Watsuki. The former was a bubbly blonde young woman around his and Kallen's age. Despite her kind disposition and love with sweets she would do whatever it took to get Japan back. If only for her family though they were all killed in the war seven years earlier.

The latter was a man in his late twenties who, ironically enough, was doing this for his little sister. Their mother had died in the war, but their father died later about a year ago because of refrain. Lelouch gave him and his sister one of the safe houses he and Nunnally weren't using. Usagi was also rooming with them as it was easier than traveling to Shinjuku from Saitama every day.

This week Lelouch also took time to start teaching them hand signals he created just for their use. The goal is to become proficient enough to use them on a mission so they don't give away their positions by talking. Today's training however would be something new. He had set up a chess match with an arrogant nobleman connected to the company that had produced the latest knightmare practice simulators they used in the military. Lelouch purposely bet an enormous amount so his opponent would follow suit.

After he easily bested the noble he convinced him to get him three of those machines in place of the money. Though the group has more than three members they can take turns. Plus today he had other plans for Kallen and himself which means it will take less time to loop around.

Lelouch clapped to gather his subordinates round, "Today we are not going to the shooting range." He paused to let them do their sigh or cheer of relief. Seems they were glad to be doing something different. He moved over to where the machines were and grabbed the sheet he had put over them. With a simple pull it came off and the room was speechless.

Kallen was practically shaking in excitement because she recognized them immediately. "The newest knightmare simulators! How did you get these?!"

He chuckled, "I'm just that good. Though I'm sorry to tell you that you won't be using one today Kallen." She deflated, but he continued, "I need you to come with me for something important while everyone else takes turns using them." The idea that he needed her specifically for something seemed to cheer her up, but she was still unhappy. "Besides I saw you in that Glasgow. You are already an ace pilot as it is."

She quieted down in embarrassment, but was grinning from ear to ear. Ohgi frowned as he thought of Kallen being alone with Zero. Something he had noticed happening several times already, "I don't know . . ."

Kallen knew what he was thinking and scoffed, "Do you really think Zero could do anything to me? He's a twig and about as strong as one too."

"I'm working on that. Slowly perhaps, but working on it." Lelouch retorted which made Ohgi back down while everyone else began to laugh. He wasn't lying either as he had started going out to jog recently. The prince sighed, but let them enjoy themselves. In war you have to take what happy moments you get. His phone beeped and he pulled it out to see a message from their ride. "I trust all of you to act like adults and take turns properly. Kallen and I need to get going."

Once they were out of the warehouse she spoke, "Where are we going Lelouch?"

He just smiled, "It's a surprise." Sayoko was been waiting to pick them up and, in the spirit of keeping it a mystery, she wouldn't tell Kallen their destination either. The fiery girl was a quick learner though and simply stopped asking fairly quickly. Their ride was spent in a comfortable silence after Lelouch took off his mask and cape. It's not like Zero could be seen walking in public after all. Especially where they were heading.

The trip was short as Sayoko pulled into a driveway and Kallen looked at the home in front of her. She chortled, "What would Milly say if you she knew were taking a girl to your house."

Lelouch chuckled, "Milly would want pictures and all of the assumed naughty details." Her expression made him grin, "Though yes. I know you were joking, but this really is the home Nunnally, Sayoko, and I have been at for the last two weeks." He stepped out of the car as she stared blankly at that comment, but left his Zero accessories inside the vehicle.

It only took a moment for Kallen to follow his lead, "What do you mean we're at your house?! Why are we here? I thought I had something important to do!"

"You do." She looked at him in confusion and he made sure to continue before she got the wrong idea. "I want you to cheer up Nunnally. I haven't told her you are coming nor that you work with me."

"Why me?"

Lelouch acknowledged she had a good point, but his reasons were something he couldn't tell her yet. Not all of them at any rate, "Nunnally has only had Sayoko and I for company since we came here and she knows you. Considering I was already going to see you today . . ." He didn't continue that train of thought as she knew what he as saying.

Sayoko had already disappeared inside by the time they made it in. As they walked into the living room where Nunnally was he held a finger to his lips so she would be quiet. The young princess turned her head in their direction, "Is that you big brother? Who is that with you?"

He smiled as Kallen had a look of shock on her face. Wondering why the girl hadn't assumed she was Sayoko. "I'm home Nunnally." He kneeled down in front of her and lightly touched her arm, "And I have a surprise for you."

"Another one?"

The prince laughed, "Yes. Another one." He motioned for Kallen to do as he was.

Nunnally reached out her hand for her once she had kneeled down like Lelouch and, with some prodding from him, Kallen took it. Nunnally's eyebrows furrowed, "These hands seem familiar, but I can't place them."

Kallen blinked and answered, "It's Kallen." She couldn't deny how happy seeing Nunnally's face light up make her feel. The girl was refreshing and a joy to be around. Her presence made her feel at peace. It was strange, but not unwelcome.

"Kallen?" She wasn't sure why Milly hadn't visited first, but she would ask later. "So you are my surprise?"

Lelouch stood up and stretched, "I'm going to leave you girls alone. I think I'll grab a small snack and then head to my room to plan some stuff to do as Zero." He purposely said that to tell both of them that the other knows of his identity and giving them a starting point. "Tell me when you are ready to go home Kallen." He waved her off as he disappeared into the kitchen.

* * *

He didn't like leaving Nunnally alone with Kallen, but he knew she wouldn't do anything. They wouldn't have been able to really talk with him sitting there anyway. He hoped his sister might open up a little bit to Kallen about things that she might not to him. Things that probably involve Zero. Plus he wanted to see how well they got along.

Truthfully Lelouch wasn't doing any sort of planning for his alter-ego's activities. He was actually dozing on his bed. He wasn't tired enough to fall completely asleep, but it was enough for short moments of sleep between being awake. It just so happens that one of those sleeping moments was interrupted by a call on his phone.

Lelouch sat up and looked at the caller ID and was surprised to see it was from Milly. This broke their planned protocol should an escape have ever been needed. Though he assumed it was because the circumstances made this not too big a deal. Sighing he answered it, "Hello?"

"You picked up! I was almost sure you would have ignored it because I'm not supposed to call you and everything." At least she hadn't forgotten. "Glad you did though. I have something I want to ask you and I wasn't sure when you might check our messaging system next."

"What is it Milly?" He could only imagine what she had to ask him.

"Shirley, Nina, and I are going to Lake Kawaguchi this weekend-"

He stopped her there, "No. I'm too busy with my extracurricular activities." Never know when someone else might be listening in on the other side after all.

She pouted, "Fine . . . Can Nunnally come instead?" The blonde seemed to immediately love that idea as she spoke faster now, "That would be perfect! I'm sure she is getting tired of being around just you and Sayoko. Especially since I'm not there. We all know you don't know how to relax and have fun if I don't push you."

Lelouch wasn't even offended. If only because she was partially right that she was the main force for most of the fun he's had for the last seven years. Plus it wasn't the first time she had said that. "I don't know Milly."

"Please Lelou? I know it would mean as much to our friends as it would her."

He didn't say anything for a minute as he knew she brought up a valid point. Again. "Alright. Nunnally can go with you."

* * *

 **Author's Note 2:** I knew this would change as I go. I feel like it has a few too many moving parts, but these are things I couldn't really postpone and I wanted more than just the conversation with Cornelia and Euphie to take place.

The ending isn't what I had intended, but I decided that doing what I wanted might hurt the flow of things. So instead of the girls already being on the train to the convention center I pushed it back a short ways. Also in case you are wondering Usagi Himekawa is based on Usagi Tsukino. But only based on her. She isn't actually the same character put into this story. I just the last name Himekawa because of the "Hime" part in it. A reference to her origins. Akira was just my own thing.

So far these chapters haven't been too action-packed, but I'm pleased to say that will start changing next chapter.


	6. Stage 06

**Author's Note:** Surprise, surprise. I only uploaded chapter five two days ago and here I am again. I don't know quite everything that will happen this chapter. Got a few ideas, but I'm not sure what it might end on. We'll see how the events fall into place.

On another note it seems I need to specify something. This story is solely Milly x Lelouch. There will be no harem here.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Code Geass. If I did I doubt I would be writing this.

* * *

 **Stage 06  
** Lake Kawaguchi

Kotaro Asada still had trouble believing everything that had occurred recently. Four days ago he was, without ceremony, taken to the viceroy's office and came face-to-face with Princess Cornelia herself. It would be fair to say that the honorary Britannian feared the worst, but was taken off guard when she offered him a biscuit. A _biscuit_ of all things as if that was going to help him not freak out. Which, oddly enough, it did. Perhaps it was the sheer absurdity of it.

He came to find out that Suzaku Kururugi had given her his name when asked about trustworthy honorary Britannians. Which still confused Kotaro as he only knew him in passing. He never talked to Kururugi much though there had been no reason to not do so. It was just one of those things.

Of course Suzaku's namedrop, while surprising, was nothing compared to what the viceroy wanted of him. The princess wanted him to infiltrate a terrorist group as a spy. She promised it wouldn't have to be a long operation as the group was small, but still needed to be taken care of. Her bluntness about her options left him with no real choice. Be a spy or knowingly let a purge happen. Something Cornelia did stress that she would prefer to avoid.

A decision between the lives of a few and the lives of many was an easy one. What she offered in return for his cooperation made the choice even more so. Kotaro joined the military in the first place because his family was falling further and further into financial straits as time passed.

The land lord was, unsurprisingly, raising their rent on a whim due to their Honorary Britannian status. Usually for the smallest things. Joining a terrorist group to fight such injustices was tempting, but he couldn't. His family needed him. He wouldn't abandon them like that.

Her offer of a promotion to Warrant Officer, a pay raise, and even talking to the land lord was too good to be true. If it were anyone other than Princess Cornelia he wouldn't believe it. It was her though. He, and most others, were aware that she didn't care much about a soldier's nationality. All she asked was that the soldier was good at their job and loyal. She just preferred her own soldiers because she knew where their loyalty lied.

Which is what led Kotaro to where he was now. Sitting in on his first meeting as a member of the Yamato Alliance. His task had been simple. Join the Yamato Alliance and report all valuable information. Afterwards they would send in a strike team to kill the terrorists. Of course, as simple as it sounded, it wasn't without its problems. It had taken him nearly two days to find them.

It seems most of the people living in the ghetto really didn't know anything about the terrorists among them. A fact that only cemented his choice in his mind. Thankfully they didn't even question his intentions. They were quite desperate for new members. Probably have a big turnover rate due to their activities being more harmful towards freeing Japan than anything.

Apparently this group didn't really do much other than graffiti walls and the occasional bombing that did nothing but kill innocent people. Frankly if he ever joined a terrorist group for real this is the last group he would choose. Though considering these people will be dead soon that doesn't matter.

Something interesting did come up in the meeting to his surprise however. It was brief, but the viceroy would certainly find it need-to-know information. Zero was now recruiting. Something the Saitama Resistance only found out when two of their best members disappeared without a trace. The only thing left behind was a note.

Not that Kotaro blamed them for not saying it to their faces. The anger displayed by this group towards their now ex-members could have easily turned deadly for them. It was probably for the best that they had left the ghetto entirely. Though where to had been left unspecified. He sighed internally as the meeting ended and muttered, "I don't think I'll regret this as much as I thought I might at first."

* * *

Nunnally and Kallen sat in an awkward silence that settled after Lelouch left the room. Kallen hadn't really talked to the crippled girl much at Ashford and knowing she was actually a princess didn't help much. She recognized what Lelouch had done when he left, but how do you start this kind of conversation? Luckily, or perhaps unluckily, it was taken out of her hands.

"You don't need to be so nervous." Nunnally turned her head towards her and smiled, "I don't bite Kallen."

The fiery red-head stiffly nodded before remembering the girl couldn't see. "Okay." She fell silent again as her stomach began doing somersaults. Kallen had intended to lead into it better, but apparently her mouth had a better idea. "I'm half-Japanese."

It all clicked for Nunnally when her friend said that. Why she was the first one to visit in person and not Milly. Her spirits dropped as even her newest visitor is related to Zero. Is it so wrong to want to not be reminded of Lelouch's alter ego? "So you," she trailed off searching for the appropriate word to use. "Work for my brother then."

Kallen could tell Nunnally didn't like talking about Zero and hoped that didn't stop them from getting along. Plus this would be a good chance to learn more about Lelouch. She resolved to not stay on the subject if Nunnally doesn't want to. "I do, but we don't have to talk about that." Gently squeezing the young princess's hand, "Let's just forget about Zero for now and focus on other things."

Nunnally felt Kallen's honesty and genuine desire to help anyway she could. It was oddly refreshing from someone who hadn't known her for years. Even recognizing that she knew that it would be hard to get back onto the subject if she let it drop. As much as she wanted to. So she asked the only thing she could, "Why do you fight?"

The girl's question made Kallen pause in surprise. Coming from Nunnally of all people this question was as loaded as they come. The little interaction she had had with the wheelchair-bound teenager did nothing to hide her gentle soul. Most answers Nunnally simply wouldn't be able to agree with and Kallen knew it. It made her consider her words carefully.

Kallen fell silent before slipping her hand from the princess's grip as she was tired of kneeling. "Before I answer would you mind if we moved to the couch?" At Nunnally's nod she chose to outright carry the girl so she could sit beside her.

Nunnally was shocked to feel herself leave the wheelchair. It wasn't unpleasant and it did give her a chance to get a better mental image of her new friend. She really did need to ask what she looked like. Though she couldn't help but feel slightly jealous at the size of Kallen's chest. She smiled as she felt the soft cushions of the couch under her and the dip beside her was a telling sign to where her friend was.

Taking Nunnally's hand once more Kallen decided to not lie. "As you might imagine I grew up in Japan. My mother, father, brother, and I were happy. Things weren't perfect and the Stadtfeld family never approved of the marriage, but we were happy." She closed her eyes and let herself remember her childhood. Something she generally tried to not focus on as it only made her sad to know such days were over.

Nunnally smiled softly as she could feel the sense of peace and happiness. Though it was tinged with anger and grief. She could tell just how much Japan means to Kallen. "I was already blind when we came to Japan, but my brother would tell me it was beautiful. We were even here long enough to go to a festival." She frowned slightly as she tried to remember the name of it. "I think it was one for Tanabata?"

An honest smile spread across Kallen's face. Surprised that Nunnally even remembered the name. "Tanabata was always fun. I miss all of those festivals we had back then." She sighed, "Truthfully I know that even if we succeed in our efforts to kick Britannia out things will never be the same as they were."

"But you have to try."

Kallen nodded and gently squeezed the frail girl's hand in return. "My brother started the group in Shinjuku, but he's gone now. He died a few months ago gathering information. Lelouch actually reminds me of him. I fight for the Japanese. I fight for the ability to one day be able to go to another Tanabata festival." Her burning passion flared within her, "Most importantly I fight for the memory of Naoto. His loss will not be for nothing and I will survive to see that our dreams are realized!"

Nunnally was quiet as she wondered if she would pick up where Lelouch left off if he died. Even if it wasn't his mantle as Zero if she would still fight in his place. Feeling Kallen's burning passion she realized that, even being as useless as she was, she would. For her brother and all he is trying to accomplish she would go again her nature. There was no option for peace as most nobility would never go for it and the Britannian people in general are brainwashed racists. It was a fact she knew quite well.

She just wanted a more gentle, kind world. She wanted to be able to be with her sisters again without fear of being used by her father and the imperial court. She wanted Lelouch to feel like he didn't need to do so much for her. Most of all Nunnally wished she could be less of a burden. Because she knew, no matter what others might say, that she would always hold Lelouch back from being the best he could be.

"What are your dreams?"

"That . . . That I could show people my Japan and my culture. To be able to take the student council to the kind of festival I grew up with." It was strange to admit, but they had grown on her. They were eccentric and down right weird, but they were also fun. Only Nina showed bias against the Japanese and for her it was more of a fear of anyone not of Britannian descent. Even then they were all legitimately _decent_ people. "I just want the ability to stand up and scream to the heavens that I am Japanese and proud of it."

Nunnally tilted her head and smiled brightly, "Those are wonderful dreams."

* * *

With a click a picture of the honorary Britannian Kotaro Asada came up on the projector. Cornelia pointed at it, "This is my double agent within the Yamato Alliance. He is a soldier I sent in to find their exact whereabouts. Later today at 1300 hours there is to be a meeting at their hideout with every member in attendance. Shortly before the meeting starts Kotaro will slip into the bathroom, lock it, and then initiate contact with me. At which point all of your will move in from your assigned points."

A new slide of a floor plan replaced the picture. "With the help of a video he secretly recorded we mapped out the building." She pointed to a small room, "This is the bathroom. I expect Private Asada to not be harmed." Cornelia knew she needed to make that very clear to ensure they were aware it was apart of the mission. She moved to point to what is easily the largest room.

"This is where they are to meet. Apparently the leader will be there as well. Our agent has described the other members well, but for oddly their leader has yet to show up in the week since the Private joined them." The princess gazed at the faces of the soldiers in front of her while gauging their thoughts on the matter. She was aware that none of them approved of her chosen method for taking down the Yamato Alliance. They thought it would have been better to just squash the entire ghetto. A month ago she would have agreed too, but that was then and this is now.

There was more to it than Clovis's actions driving her to approach things differently. It wasn't even just the fact that Lelouch and Nunnally are alive. While Cornelia had only scratched the surface she could tell that Area 11's government was corrupt to the core. Its nobles even worse. The reason the resistance was so strong here even after seven years was obvious. Even so that problem would have to wait. The safety of her siblings was her first priority and so long as this Area was rampant with terrorism that safety was thrown into question.

"That is our mission. Our targets should be caught off guard. It should be a simple get in, get out with the goal of no civilian causalities. Do you understand?"

The men in front of her saluted respectfully, "Yes, Your Highness!"

A few hours later each soldier were in position and just waiting on Kotaro to contact Cornelia. They chose to use a pager so there was no way he might be heard speaking on a walkie-talkie or cellphone. She won't be going in with them, but she will be heading in after the mission was complete. Perhaps one of them will be _lucky_ enough to survive and face torture to extract any new information on other terrorist groups.

Her pager buzzed and she looked at the message. The princess smirked and quickly let the team know it was time to move in. Unsurprisingly it took less than ten minutes for Cornelia to get confirmation that all targets were down. "Understood. I'm on my way." Thankfully Saitama wasn't very far away.

She stepped into the building and saw soon-to-be Warrant Officer Asada standing off to the side. Nodding to him she looked over the carnage. Seemed none of them survived after all. How fortunate for them. "Which one is the leader?"

This question was pointed at Kotaro, but oddly it was one of the others who answered, "He's over there. Still alive, but won't be for long." He noticed her looking at him questioningly, "It was obvious the leader has to be the Britannian in the group."

With a sense of foreboding she couldn't explain she approached the man they pointed out. As she turned him onto his back she froze. Refusing to see what was in front of her. The man smiled at her, "You didn't go about this the way I thought you would. I'm sorry Nelly."

Cornelia fell to her knees, "L-Lelouch. Why are you-" The voices of the soldiers surrounded her, but she couldn't hear them. Her little brother was dying in front of her damn it!

"I think you know."

No. Why him and why now? She only just got him back. "I will not let you go. We can save you."

He shook his head, "Will you watch over Nunnally for me?"

He stopped breathing before she could answer. Tears blurred her vision, but she forced herself to not cry in front of her men. It was only after she wiped them away that she noticed something was off. Her breath hitched as now the body in front of her belonged to Euphie. A wound to her chest as her eyes stared blankly onward. "What's going on?!" Cornelia frantically looked around and began to hyperventilate.

She was in the same building, but all of the soldiers were gone. Surrounding her were the bodies of people she knew. Her heart felt like it was about to shatter. Beside her was Guilford, but there were others. Over there was Schneizel and against a wall laid Clovis. She even found Nunnally beside an overturned wheelchair. Spread out throughout the room the student council could be seen as well. The only person suspiciously missing was Lelouch.

Cornelia heard a clack of boots in the doorway in front of her and she turned to look. To her shock she found her missing brother. Very much alive, but in the Zero costume. A gun pointing at her and his mask under his arm. "I-I don't understand."

"They got in my way. My end goal is to take my revenge on the emperor, but I was being held back. I will miss Nunnally, but she was blind and unable to walk. What kind of life could she have led with such disabilities?"

Her shock was slowly becoming horror the more he talked. "Did . . . Did you do all this?"

"Like I said. They wouldn't get out of my way." Lelouch paused for a moment and looked at her with what could only be described as a slasher smile. "Speaking of which. You're in my way too aren't you?"

One moment he was raising his gun and the next Cornelia was sitting up in her bed. Skin slick with sweat as she breathed heavily. Trying to not cry, but failing as she attempted convince herself it was just a nightmare. That it had no hold over reality. Lelouch would never be Zero. Would never kill Clovis.

Beside her the bed shifted and her knight rubbed his eyes wearily. "Cornelia?" He only ever called her by name in the bedroom. It was the one place both of them agreed that conventions didn't apply. He took her in and sat up on an elbow, "What's wrong?"

"It was just a nightmare. It was nothing." She tried to take a deep calming breath that barely helped.

He shook his head, "A normal nightmare would not affect you like this. You and I both know that you have those regularly." He gently placed a hand on her bare arm, "Tell me."

Cornelia sighed, but smiled at him. She leaned towards him and pressed her nude body against his, "Later." She kissed him softly, "I promise to tell you later, but . . . help me forget. At least for now." The image of Lelouch being Zero and killing everyone he knew made her shudder. "Please. Make me forget in the way that only you are allowed to."

Guilford's eyes softened, but had a teasing smile, "Again?"

"Again."

* * *

"This is the first time that I've been outside of the settlement." Shirley admitted as she gazed out the window in wonder. "If my family goes on vacation we don't stay here in Area 11." Seeing it now made her regret that to an extent. The countryside here was beautiful.

"Oh if only my darling Lulu was here! That's what you are thinking right?" Shirley huffed at the blonde's teasing.

Nina shivered as a list of a million and one things that could go wrong went through her head. Most of them involving the Elevens. Crashing the train, raiding the train, or even blowing up the hotel. The circumstances just got darker and darker. She nearly jumped out of her skin when a pair of arms surrounded her.

"Relax. Everything will be fine," Milly smiled at her. "Nothing will happen." Her smile twisted with a familiar perverseness, "Since all the boys were too boring to come along we can have girl time. We'll talk about who we like!"

Shirley shook her head, "If we did that then you would have quite the list wouldn't you?" Milly was a dear friend, but sometimes she needed a taste of her own medicine.

"Who's to say." The blonde grinned and winked.

Bell-like giggling interrupted her, "Don't listen to Milly." Nunnally had a knowing smile spread across her face. "There is only one boy she loves." Though she couldn't see it Milly's grin turned into a pout, "The long list is how many boy's she finds cute, but isn't interested in."

"Nunnally!" She whined with her arms crossed, "You take after Lelouch too much."

She only smiled wider, "Lelouch would say the same in regards to how much you've influenced me."

Nina couldn't help but slightly cheer up as she watched their back and forth teasing. The banter made her giggle despite herself. "You make it sound like they are your parents."

The frail princess tilted her head contemplatively, "I suppose in a way . . . they are."

Shirley's mouth fell open in shock. "N-Nunnally!? Think about what you are saying. What you are-" She immediately went silent while her face burned bright red. The implications. Lulu and Milly would never be interested in each other like that. Right?

She only felt confused and didn't understand where the orangette was going with that sentence. "They are though! Both of them have taken care of me for so long. Never shying away from telling me how much they love me. Not to mention they are very close to each other and that there are no secrets between them."

Milly stared wide-eyed at Nunnally as she blushed furiously. Hoping that she would stop talking about it. Maybe Lelouch was right when he said that his sister took after her too much. Maybe.

"So in a way they are my parents. Just not."

That's it. Time for drastic measures. Milly slowly moved to reposition herself behind Shirley while she wasn't paying attention. "This should get us off topic," she hoped so anyway. The blonde slipped her arms around the orangette and placed her hands on her friends chest. With an air of glee she groped Shirley.

"Madame Pres!" Shirley shrieked and flailed, "Get off of me!"

"What's going on?" Nunnally, blind as she was, couldn't be certain. Though she was pretty sure Milly was touching Shirley again. Too bad. She had been trying to get Milly to admit her feelings for Lelouch.

Cackling at Shirley's reaction she felt better. Crisis was successfully adverted. Though that didn't mean she had to stop. She unapologetically squeezed again despite being in public. "It's not my fault you are filling out so nicely."

"Stop acting like such a dirty old man!"

* * *

Nina slid into a chair with a sigh of relief after changing back into her clothes. Things weren't so bad here despite it being outside of the settlement. They even went swimming in the pool here. Though Milly didn't do much as she stayed in the shallow end with Nunnally. Neither seemed to mind surprisingly. She could kind of see what Nunnally meant on the train now that she actually paid attention to how they interacted.

It looked very much like the bond between sisters, but something about it felt deeper than that. Their relationship was hard to describe much like the one between Lelouch and Nunnally. It was interesting. Nina decided that going on this trip was a good idea after all.

"Stop staring at me!" Shirley yelled in a fruitless attempt to make Milly to stop being perverted as she got dressed. "Geez."

"You can stare right back at me if you like." Milly slowly pulled up the hem of her shirt. Taken aback the orangette huffed before ignoring her and finished getting her clothes on. "You're no fun."

Nina smiled even though she was blushing lightly at just how much she had seen of them today. "Milly isn't wrong about-" Her thoughts were interrupted by pounding on the door. Before any of them could move open it the door burst open despite being locked. She cowered as she immediately recognized the intruders being Elevens with guns.

"Alright ladies. This hotel is now under new management. Come quietly and don't do anything stupid."

Milly immediately took control of the situation. She nodded, "Shirley help Nina. I'll get Nunnally." As Shirley coaxed their shy, and deliriously xenophobic, friend into getting up she gently took Nunnally into her arms. "Everything will be fine," she murmured into the girl's ear. "Lelouch won't let us die. Especially not you."

"Why are you carrying that girl?" One of the men asked harshly with a glare.

Not giving an inch Milly glared back, "She's blind and unable to walk. It is either this or the wheelchair." She nudged her head in the direction of Nunnally chair to show them she wasn't lying. "Frankly I would both she and I will feel better this way." The men scoffed, but let them do what they wanted.

"This was a terrible idea!" Nina screamed within her mind, "I should have never come on this trip!"

* * *

As royalty, though her identity was concealed, Euphemia was taught how to handle these kinds of situations and that was to not show fear. She knew her sister would try to her hardest to save her, but that comfort didn't matter. She would not give these terrorists the satisfaction of knowing how scared she was. This kind of situation and her status demand that she not bend further than she had to.

It was by, what could possibly only be sheer dumb luck, that she ended up being one of the last people in the hotel to be found. It was for this reason alone that she caught sight of someone that both filled her heart with joy and fear. Joy because her beloved half-sister was in front of her. Fear because she really didn't like that both she and the girls from the student council were in this situation.

Euphemia knew that her life was one thing, but her sister and half-brother couldn't lose both of them. Especially not in the same terrorist attack. Of course this didn't stop her from being a little selfish. Carefully she managed to steer towards to her sister so she could finally be with her in person. The downside to this being that her bodyguard would learn of the vi Britannia siblings survival.

Of course Cornelia would just make the woman swear to secrecy or, should she prove a liability, have her taken care of. Euphemia really hoped the woman wouldn't though because she liked her. She sat down next to her recently made friends and ignored the look her bodyguard sent her. She had been wanting her to sit within the crowd so as to avoid attention.

Quietly she spoke, "Are you all doing okay?"

Both Milly and Nunnally, having known her so long, froze as they recognized her voice. Shirley looked at the princess in disguise and, while not realizing who it was, seemed to see it was someone near their age. "Well enough." She smiled awkwardly, "You?"

"Dealing with it as best as I can."

Milly almost chortled at her wording, but muffled it from putting much attention on them. "I'd be surprised if you weren't. You have been taught how to act in a crisis Euphie." It was almost too funny to see Nina, Shirley, and Euphemia's bodyguard barely stop from giving themselves whiplash in surprise. Her friends snapping their heads towards the pinkette while the guard looking at Milly warily.

"I knew you would recognize me. Please continue calling me Euphie. Especially under the circumstances." She paused awkwardly as her gaze centered on Nunnally who was sitting in the blonde's lap. Unsure how to ask what she desperately wanted to.

"Would you like to hold her?"

Euphemia blushed at having been caught red-handed and embarrassed that her thoughts were so easily deciphered. She nodded albeit more eagerly than she intended. The princess could hear the rapid beating of her own heart as her little sister was placed in her arms. She hugged Nunnally with tears in her eyes.

"I love you too." Nunnally's small arms reached around her sister and enjoyed this embrace with everything she was.

* * *

Lelouch glared balefully at the TV as the news report about Lake Kawaguchi played. His anger burned as the JLF threatened to take away the lives of those he cares about most. This was inexcusable. The only bright side was that there could only be one reason that Cornelia had yet to demolish the hotel and call the hostages martyrs. The footage playing proved his assumption as, even though she was in disguise, the pink hair poking out from under that hat was a dead giveaway. Of course the way she held Nunnally, who was thankfully hiding her face from the camera, didn't hurt.

He glanced away from the screen as Kallen walked in. Looking distressed, "What are we going to do?"

"I'm going to kill Lieutenant Kusakabe that's what."

Kallen's eyes widened and tried to feel some kind of sadness about it, but couldn't. This man was threatening the lives of not only their friends, but also numerous other innocent Britannians. She wouldn't deny she didn't care for most of them, but the people who would be at the hotel likely aren't to be from the military. These were not the people to target.

She could see his rage even though he was wearing the Zero mask. For the first time Lelouch actually kind of scared her. His emotions were palpable and it made her shudder slightly. Almost pitying the JLF. Almost. "Then I believe you have subordinates to inspire."

He nodded, "Of course, but let me make a call first." Lelouch locked the door before taking off his mask and pulled out his cell phone. He went into his contacts and pushed the call button. Lifting the phone to his ear as he listened to it ring.

"Who is this!?" A hard voice answered after several moments, "This is a private number."

"Cornelia." His own tone as harsh as hers, "It's your favorite little brother." If he had been in a better mood he might have laughed at the look on Kallen's face. She couldn't have possibly been expecting him to have a direct line to the viceroy.

The breath on the other end hitched as he heard things being shuffled around. Then a few excuses given so she could get to privacy, "I know what you are calling for Lelouch. I'm going to try my hardest to save Euphie and your friends."

"You best try your damnedest! Nunnally is in there too!" He didn't even have to fake the overwhelming anger as his sister grew quiet on the other end.

"She is?" She no longer sounded so steady. Hearing that it was possible she might lose her half-sister again after all this time took her off guard. "Lelouch . . . I promise that I WILL save her. I don't know how yet, but all of them will be live through this. Somehow."

"I know. I will not allow there to be any other outcome."

Another pause, "What do you-"

He hung up on her and put his phone on silent. Putting his mask back on he turned to Kallen, "Let's go."

* * *

Cornelia slammed her phone onto the table in front of her in frustration after Lelouch refused to pick back up. She had redialed the number he just used three times, but he never answered. She needed to know what he meant, but clearly wasn't going to get her answer right now. Growling she slipped her cell back into her pocket and she went to Guilford.

She still didn't know what to do, but something had to be figured out. The only possible way in aside from the front door had proven to be protected. The Elevens had somehow managed to turn a knightmare into damned giant railgun. It decimated the pilots she sent down there not long ago. Perhaps Kururugi in his Lancelot could do it. An option for her to consider.

As the princess considered what to do the loudspeakers activated and Kusakabe spoke. "You have not responded to our demands." Cornelia looked up in time to see footage of a man being pushed off the roof. She gritted her teeth in anger, "For every hour that passes without our demands being met we will throw one hostage off the roof. Think hard, but try to not take too long."

"You damned terrorist!"

* * *

It hadn't been as hard as Lelouch thought it might have been to convince his subordinates to help the hostages. All his talk of being knights for justice over the past week must have gotten under their skin. An ideal he both did and didn't actually believe in. Though it will make things a lot easier as he plays to that image.

Tonight his Black Knights would make their debut even though his main reason for stopping the JLF was entirely selfish. Not that he would have stood for this should he not have friends and family inside. Of course had that been the case it is unlikely he could have reached the hotel in time to save the people inside. The Lieutenant was a fool if he didn't realize there was someone special in the hostages. Cornelia has deal with similar attempts before and has simply sacrificed the civilians in the name of not negotiating with terrorists. This might make her a hypocrite since Euphie was involved, but her hypocrisy was something he would graciously exploit.

Which is why he was completely confident in his plan working. Which was good as he could see three Gloucester frames waiting for him as he got near the hotel while riding on top of this news van. As he expected Cornelia stood up from the cockpit of the one in the middle.

"Zero! Are you affiliated with the JLF or perhaps are you here to help us?" The witch of Britannia pointed her gun at him and smirked, "No matter. I will take revenge for Clovis here and now."

Lelouch scoffed while his confidence never wavered, "Oh? Who is more important then Cornelia? Clovis who is dead or Euphemia who is alive?" He smirked as her stance shifted slightly after his words.

"I have no idea what you are talking about!"

"I can save her!"

The purple-haired princess's arm trembled, "W-what?"

"I said," he made a dramatic flourish with his hand and stretched his arm towards her. "I can save her!

She was staring at this masked man and something illogical in her said to trust him. For some reason she honestly wanted to believe Zero, her enemy, would do as he promised. She was out of options. Maybe he could at least distract the JLF long enough for her to make a move. To do something. Against her better judgement she got back into the cockpit of her knightmare and moved it aside, "Very well."

Lelouch felt triumphant as his understanding of Cornelia didn't fail him. "All tasks at hand have been cleared," he thought to himself as the news can rode across the bridge.

* * *

Nina quivered as another one of the JLF members strode past and in her fear made a terrible mistake, "Eleven . . ."

He paused and shifted a glare to her, "What did you say? We're Japanese! Don't call us that!" She didn't answer and started to cry and mumbled that number again, "You bitch!"

Milly balked at just what Nina was saying. This was not the time to fall apart like this and you most certainly don't antagonize your captors! Especially with such a racially charged word. She brought the shy girl into her arms, "She's just terrified. Let me calm her down."

"Correct her then!"

Shirley bristled, "Fine. We will!"

"How dare you speak to me like that!" The Japanese man grabbed Nina's arm and she tried to pull away frantically. Screaming for him to let her go. "The three of you are coming with me."

Nunnally could sense the tension and anger and sat up to speak to stop this. She turned her head in the relative direction she could hear him from, "Sir! Please forgive my friends." She only hoped her plea worked. After this they needed to work with Nina on her xenophobia.

"Are you . . ."

"Blind and crippled? Yes." If she had to exploit the pity everyone always felt whenever they noticed her disabilities for the first time then she would. For the sake of her friends. "I don't know what I would do if I lost them. Please." As much as she hated that same pity this was the only option left to her. She couldn't see it, but he slowly let go of Nina.

The man huffed, "This is the only warning you get. Another outburst like that and she'll be the next one we throw off the building." His tone made it clear that he wasn't joking, "Do I make myself clear?"

Before they could respond there was a commotion on the other side of the room, "Wait! No! I have a wife and daughter!"

The cruel man in front of them laughed, "After him that is. Those Britannians just aren't cooperating."

Euphemia had had enough. She placed Nunnally to the side and stood up despite her bodyguard's efforts to stop her. "Let him go," she steeled herself for what was to come. "I order you take me to your leader!"

"Who are you to tell us to do something?"

The pinkette pulled off her hat and glasses, "I am Euphemia li Britannia. Third princess to the Holy Britannian Empire." Standing tall, "I ask again that you leave him alone and take me to your leader instead."

* * *

"Tell me. What exactly do you intend to accomplish with your actions tonight." Lelouch had an idea what it could be, but needed to make sure. It is possible he is wrong about Kusakabe's motives after all. Of course even if he was wrong that wouldn't change his fate.

The lieutenant's lips pressed into a thin line after having being ignored. Zero clearly had no intention of joining them nor did he respect him. Even so he would answer his question, "For the attention. I want to remind Britannia and the rest of the world that the Japanese aren't dead yet."

"As I thought . . . How stale. You all are obsolete." This man had put Nunnally, Euphie, and the others in danger for something so trivial? Kusakabe wasn't very hard to understand as this showed.

He pointed a hard, angry glare at the mask before him and held up a hand to stop the men behind him from doing something rash. "If you aren't going to help us then why are you here?"

"To kill you lieutenant." His eyepiece slide away and exposed amethyst that turned red. He spoke his orders even as the men began to react, "I command that you obey my orders until I state otherwise!"

"Yes your highness!"

A malicious smirk spread unseen across Lelouch's face, but knew he couldn't take too long here. Cornelia was certain to be up to something. "Sit back down Josui and you two in the back. Come up here and keep your guns pointed on your former boss. Make sure he stays sitting down. Don't shoot unless I say to."

"Good, good." He sat down on spare couch and stared at the man in front of him coldly. His orders were being followed wonderfully. "You can stop obeying me now Josui."

Lieutenant Josui Kusakabe was confused as he realized he was for some reason sitting down again. He tried to stand back up only to have two guns jab him. "Get back down!"

His eyes widen to see his own men threatening him, "What are you doing?! I'm your leader!" A chill swept through him as he heard Zero laugh and he turned his head back toward the masked man. One of his men whacked him on the head and repeated the earlier order. Seeing no other choice he complied. "What did you do to them?"

Lelouch didn't answer as he pulled out a pistol and, without saying a word, slowly added a silencer to it. This man was a soldier, but that didn't mean he couldn't be intimidated. Which was the entire point to this action. "Nothing. I'm just very . . . persuasive."

"Bullshit!"

He smirked, "Perhaps." Without warning his arm flashed up and he pistol-whipped the lieutenant across the head. As Kusakabe looked back at him he noticed, for the first time, there being fear in his eyes. It seems he has finally realized the dire straits he was in. Lovely.

Afraid, but not willing to go down without a fight he stood his ground. "Why are you doing this?"

"You are endangering the lives of innocent people, but it's more than that. Five of those lives are people who are important to me. Friends and family." Lelouch's tone darkened, "You made a fatal mistake in doing so."

He froze as he realized something terrible. Disastrous. "You're a Britannian! How-" The man as interrupted by an explosion of pain that came from his right knee. Which was bleeding profusely as Zero just shot him there. Kusakabe gasped in pain and fruitlessly tried to stem the bleeding. "Damn you!"

"What's funny is you don't know the real advantage you have. At least you couldn't because if you did you would be using it." Lelouch grip on the gun tightened, "Surely you thought it was odd that Cornelia of all people had to yet to make a move." He scoffed at the blank look on Josui's face, "You didn't did you? As much an idiot as you are a fool."

Kusakabe's face twisted with anger at such a comment. Advantage? Of course he had an advantage. The hostages! He yelped as his other kneecap was shattered with another bullet. "What are you talking about?"

There was a knock on the door only moments later, "Commander? We have a hostage with us claiming to be Euphemia li Britannia."

Zero's words echoed in his mind and he realized that this masked man had known all along who he had. He smirked, "So that's what you were talking abo-" He was interrupted as was his life with a bullet to the head.

Lelouch sighed, "It seems my time with you was cut short. I had intended to do more, but . . . it is what it is." He took the silencer off his gun and pocketed the accessory before ordering the other two men to kill themselves. Taking aim as he knew the gunfire would make those outside panic. He shot the first man who opened the door in the shoulder. "Kusakabe and his men committed suicide when they realized how meaningless this operation was."

Despite himself he smiled genuinely seeing Euphie in front of him in person.

* * *

It was actually kind of pathetic how easy it was to take these members of the JLF down. They were resting on their laurels and didn't keep close watch on the doors. It was simple for Kallen to leap into the room and shoot all three of the gun-toting men before they knew what was happening. She stood up and made checked each one to check if they were actually dead. She didn't need any surprises while evacuating the hostages.

As her friends streamed into the room she went to complete the other part of her mission. Kallen walked towards her school friends as Ohgi began to explain what was happening. "All of you can relax now. We are here to bring you to safety."

Kneeling in front of Milly, who had Nunnally in her arms again, she carefully deepened her voice. "You must be Ms. Lamperouge. Your brother paid us well to ensure the safety of you and your friends. All of you will be fine now, but he wants Nunnally brought right to him." She offered them a kind smile and held out her arms so she could carry the girl.

Nunnally tilted her had and reached out to grab her hand. Something Kallen allowed because she now understood the odd ability the blind girl had and knew it would let her recognize her. Several moments pass before she nodded. "I trust you. You are telling the truth."

Milly looked at the disguised Kallen warily, but trusted Nunnally's judgement. She hugged her, "Be safe. Tell Lelouch to come by soon and that I'm sorry that I put you in danger."

The frail princess only smiled and kissed her cheek, "He would never blame you for this." She then let go of her and let Kallen pick her up.

"We'll be descending to the bottom most levels where all of you will be getting into life boats. With the exception of Nunnally of course."

Shirley finally spoke up, "Is Lulu the only reason why you saved all of us?"

Shaking her head, though not too hard to make sure her hat stayed in place, Kallen answered. "Of course not. We were going to try to stop the JLF no matter what. We were lucky that Princess Euphemia was here. Otherwise it is likely it would have been impossible to reach Kawaguchi in time."

"W-who is 'we'?" Nina stuttered and surprised everyone that she even spoke.

Kallen only smiled mysteriously and didn't specify.

* * *

"I hear you are the sub-viceroy now Princess Euphemia li Britannia." He remarked as they stood face to face. "You must have let your presence be known to protect the hostages. I'm not surprised."

She blinked at his odd comment, but assumed it was because her gentle nature wasn't hidden from the public. "I am, and I did, but it's not an appointment that I'm happy with."

"Yes. After all it is because I killed your brother." Lelouch tried to remove his love for her out of the situation, but found it hard. He didn't like the idea of being cruel by taunting her about Clovis. "He died begging for mercy with the same tongue that order the deaths of innocent Elevens."

Her shoulders fell and she smiled sadly, "I know what he did and if there was anyway I could make up for it . . ."

He couldn't do it. He needed to, but couldn't. His mask of rudeness and cruelty fell away, "Clovis was a wonderful painter. A much better artist than he was a politician." Lelouch paused as he contemplated his next words. He would have to be careful to ensure he didn't say something telling. "You should know that I didn't take pleasure in killing him. A mutual understanding existed when he was just fighting the terrorists. I hadn't had any intention of getting involved until he ordered the massacre of everyone in the ghetto."

"So you confirm that is the reason why you killed him."

The masked prince nodded, "That and at the time I didn't have this mask. He saw my face so I had no choice. I have family and friends I need to protect after all."

Her eyes widened at what he admitted. She recalled hearing that the security footage from the mobile base that day had been found to be erased. It seems that Zero himself must have been the one to do so before he fled. She inadvertently glanced at Kusakabe's body and looked away quickly. Though she noticed something odd at the same time, "Did he really kill himself?"

"No. That too was my doing."

* * *

"No! My friends!" Horror set in as Suzaku watched the hotel explode shortly after seeing Zero in a window. The Lancelot jumped towards the collapsing building, but he soon only found himself surrounded by rubble. Milly, Nina, Shirley, Euphemia, and even Nunnally. He had failed them.

His breath caught in his throat as the hostages began floating out on life boats. His friends were safe. His attention was drawn to the yacht behind them though he couldn't see who was on board he could guess. "My dear Britannians. All of the hostages from the hotel are safe and sound. I, Zero, return them to you unharmed."

Lights lit up the deck of the yacht showing Zero to not be alone. Around him were others in what was clearly a uniform, "People! Fear us or rally behind us as you see fit. For we are the Black Knights!"

Suzaku could hear Lloyd chuckle in his headset, "Ironic isn't it? The terrorists referring to themselves as knights?"

"We of the Black Knights stand with all those who have no weapons to wield. Regardless if they are Elevens or Britannians." The masked man's voice began to echo with strong passion, "The Japan Liberation Front cowardly took innocent Britannians hostage and mercilessly executed them! It was a wanton and meaningless and and therefore they have been punished."

Suzaku narrowed his eyes, "You think you have that right Zero?"

"Just as Viceroy Clovis was punished for ordering the deaths of countless unarmed Elevens. We could not just stand by and allow such cruelty to be carried out. So he paid for his actions. I will not repudiate battle on a fair and level battlefield, but neither will I tolerate a one-sided massacre of the weak by the strong."

"The only ones who should kill are those who are prepared to BE killed! Wherever oppressors abuse their power by attacking those who are powerless we shall appear again. No matter how mighty! Or how formidable our foe may be! Those of us with power!" Zero swept his left outwards, "Fear us!" He did the same movement with the other arm, "Those of you without it rally behind us!"

"We, the Black Knights, shall be the ones to stand in judgement of this world!"

* * *

 **Author's Note 2:** I apologize for the length. It couldn't be helped. This is not something I intend to become common. Even so I do hope you enjoyed the chapter. Also I thank Rhivan for the idea for the nightmare. I put my own spin on it, but he was the one who suggested it. I hope it tricked some of you at first.

This is the first time this story has been updated twice in a month. That's amazing. Haha. It is also true that I didn't change the speech at all. There was really no need to. This had numerous other changes made as it is.


	7. Stage 07

**Author's Note:** Welcome to chapter seven of A Blast From the Past. This chapter should go back down to a decent length. By that I mean somewhere between four and six thousand words. So I hope to get this one out before too long.

At this point the changes I've made will start affecting certain decisions and cause things that didn't happen originally. Though things like Narita will still occur with further changes made. Things are going well for Lelouch right now, but don't be fooled. That won't be the case for much longer.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Code Geass. If I did I probably wouldn't be writing this.

* * *

 **Stage 07  
** The Black Knights

Cornelia pushed through the crowd of hostages as she desperately searched for Euphemia. They found each other at the same time, but it was the pinkette who made the first move. Running towards Cornelia she wrapped her arms around her sister. Neither said a word as Cornelia chose that, at this moment, their positions as viceroy and sub-viceroy didn't matter. What did was that Euphemia was safe.

Cornelia smiled softly and held her close, "I'm so glad you're okay."

"It might be unorthodox, but we have Zero to thank for that." Euphie hesitated to mention it, but knew her sister wouldn't give her the third degree until later. "I talked to him. He is an . . . interesting man." Her older sister pulled away enough to be able to look at her, but didn't ask. The details could wait.

Grudgingly Cornelia nodded, "I'll let him off the hook. For now." Though he killed her brother Zero also saved her beloved sister . . . that made her pause as she suddenly remembered her long lost sister had been in there too. They were in a crowd however so she would need to approach this carefully. "Lulu called earlier."

Euphemia's eyes lit up and she smiled. Knowing what her sister was doing, "I held her for a little while. She," the pinkette felt a little choked up again and had the sudden intense desire to have Nunnally in her arms once more. She wanted to hold her for hours on end. Where they could, even if only in spirit, return to how things were seven years ago. "She was sweet, yet so small. Maybe we can find her? She should be with Milly and the others."

The viceroy hesitated to agree. She most certainly wanted to, but a hello is all they would be able do. As much as Cornelia wished to hold Nunnally like her sister did in the hotel it wasn't something they could chance. She knew what she should have said, but her mouth said another. "Okay. But we can't-"

"I know. As much as I wish otherwise. I know." Euphemia's smile was tinged with sadness, "But I just want to check on them."

The crowd didn't make it easy to spot them. There had easily been fifty people held hostage and combined with the media and military . . . it made singling out anyone, even a group of four, difficult. Luck was on their side because the crowd was starting to slowly thin out. Which allowed them to catch sight of the Ashford students. However as Euphemia began to speed up Cornelia's heart thudded with a terrible realization as she counted those present. It was only a trio.

Nunnally was missing.

* * *

Lelouch in his costume acted as calmly as he could as he made his way to his chosen room on the stolen yacht. Where he had asked Kallen to take his sister once she had been rescued. It took a concentrated effort to not run to her. He sent customary nods towards any of the Black Knights he would pass. For the sake of his secret identity they couldn't think he had a connection to Nunnally.

Which meant he couldn't outwardly act like the worried brother he was. Lelouch, after what had felt like the longest hallway he had ever walked down, was in front of his door. Glancing furtively side to side before slipping in quietly and locking the door. He breathed a deep sigh of relief as he looked over C.C. and towards his sister. Now back in a wheelchair proper.

"Big brother?"

Hearing her call him that again filled him with a euphoric joy. Nimbly taking off his mask and letting it clatter to the floor, forgotten, as his feet began to move. He trusted that Kallen would have told him of any injuries, but his mind wouldn't rest until he checked for himself. With that in mind Lelouch inspected her in those few moments before he reached her. Spotting none he swiftly swept her up into his arms.

His lips lifting into a tender smile even when she gave a small squeak in surprise. "I'm here. You're safe."

She could feel the jumble that was his emotions as he held her. It wasn't often she could feel the full force of his love for her. It wasn't that she ever doubted him, but rare is the circumstance where that love could be felt in its rawest form. It took the Nunnally's breath away every time without fail. The princess couldn't help but feel flattered.

His rage, worry, and grief weren't just for her this time, but she knew her presence had made those negative feelings fade away. Overpowered by his relief and sheer joy. Which she was happy about because even though they weren't at the forefront any more the intensity behind the rage scared her. It reminded Nunnally of the even rarer occurrence when she felt his anger towards their father. Not for the first time she was handed proof that, if she died, Lelouch could very well self-destruct.

Smiling she reached her arms around his neck into an embrace. "I am. All because I have the best big brother in the world," Nunnally turned her head and kissed his cheek. Giggling lightly at the embarrassment she could feel welling up inside him as she did. "Milly wants you to visit soon." Her smile faded some as she remembered what their friend had said. "I told her otherwise, but I think she might fear that you will blame her for getting me into this."

Lelouch blinked before chuckling softly, "Silly girl."

Nunnally giggled again, "You could never blame the woman you love after all."

He froze before his face involuntarily flushed a deep red. "I don't know what you're talking about. Who would love that pervert?"

"I approve of her."

"Nunnally!" Though he was thoroughly embarrassed he was glad she was feeling up to making jokes. Even if it was about his totally non-existent feelings for Milly. At least that was what he often told himself in an effort to not complicate things with the Ashford heiress. It was easier than admitting that he had been just as concerned about Milly's safety as he had Nunnally's earlier tonight. That thought however brought a much more urgent thought to mind. His sister needed a protector.

Both he and Sayoko could only do so much. Not to mention that he might have a use for Sayoko's capabilities as the Black Knights gain popularity. Neither of them could always be around. Had Cornelia and Euphemia never found them he would want Suzaku to do it, but they did. Plus he talks too easily as proven when he told their sisters about Lelouch's hatred of the emperor. Using him could very well backfire.

Hearing Nunnally sigh stopped his train of thought and he focused on her. "I don't know how much use I can be, but . . ." Her lips flattened as she took on an edge he rarely saw and in response he set her back down into her wheelchair. She faced him with an uncompromising expression even with her eyes closed as they were. "Lelouch. I wish to join the Black Knights."

He had no response to that. Even as she spoke his mind had come up with several dozen possibilities for what she wanted to say to him. That was not one of them. That was on the list of things he anticipated to _never_ come out of her mouth. "W-what," he croaked out.

"I know I can't fight in a knightmare nor can I go out on the battlefield and shoot a gun." She paused for a moment and he could see the moment her resolve solidified. "I'm also not as intelligent as you are nor as savvy with strategy, but two heads are better than one."

"Nunnally . . ."

"You might overlook something or simply need someone to bounce ideas off of." Fists clenching, "If you are going to go so far for my sake then I will not remain uninvolved. I refuse to wait at home and dread the day I hear Zero has been killed over the radio or on TV."

Lelouch's eyebrows furrowed in dismay, but before he could even try to convince her otherwise his cell phone began to ring. Frowning he pulled it out to look at the caller id and sighed when he saw who it was. "It's Cornelia."

She tilted her head curiously, "She has your number?"

"Yeah. I talked to her in private the other week before getting you and Euphie. During that she gave me her number and I used it earlier tonight. To make sure she was aware you were in there. She wouldn't have made a move anyway thanks to Euphemia being in there of course, but knowing you were too was extra insurance."

"Aren't you going to answer it? It might be important."

Lelouch hesitated, but agreed with her. Accepting her call he was silent for a minute as Cornelia called him Lulu on the other end several times. Telling the prince that she was still out in public and had to watch her words. "Yes Cornelia?" He grimaced as she tried to interrogate him over the phone on how he found Zero at all let alone give him money. He knew she would probably find out sometime which is why he had Kallen tell his friends what she did. It is just that Lelouch hadn't expected it right away.

"I found him through the Shinjuku Resistance. Yes the same terrorists who fought Clovis in Shinjuku. It seems he's taken over and they are now the Black Knights." He sighed again and rubbed the back of his head, "I didn't tell you because we were both out of options and you know it. I refused to lose them."

His eyes widened, "They told you about that? Well . . . I suppose they had to. Don't worry about her. Nunnally's safe." Thankfully it seemed their sisters believed them when it came to Nunnally's own abilities. Though being skeptical is understandable. "Yes. I'm on the yacht with her. She's right in front of me."

"Okay. I'll let her talk to you, but first I need to tell you something else. Zero told me they were moving out of Shinjuku tonight to avoid someone else finding them as easily as I did. I figured I would tell you so you wouldn't invade Shinjuku later on to find him." After hearing her grudging acceptance of that fact he felt certain she wouldn't do anything. Not tonight at least. It would be her way of repaying Zero for what he did.

Lelouch handed Nunnally the phone and smiled slightly as her face lit up when she lifted the phone to an ear. "Big sister?" As they talked he went into the bathroom to change into something more casual. C.C. was here for a reason after all. While she plays Zero he will be taking Nunnally home.

That time alone will give him time to ask her something important. After all there was still one more person he believed he might be able to entrust Nunnally's safety to. He just had to know if his sister liked her.

* * *

"What do you mean she is on the yacht?!" Suzaku's head immediately turned towards the angry voice of the viceroy. Lloyd hadn't needed him any longer which is why he was out in the crowd. He started making his way towards Cornelia as he also heard Milly's own distinctive voice answer.

"I mean exactly what I said Viceroy. One of the members of the Black Knights approached us in the hotel and took Nunna with them onto the boat." Suzaku paled and pushed through the thinning crowd much more frantically. He finally stumbled out near them as Cornelia gave the blonde a thunderous glare.

He was honestly impressed by how steadfastly unfazed Milly seemed to be in the face of Cornelia's anger. The princess wasn't even looking at him and he was sweating. That wasn't something many could boast when it came to Cornelia. In fact Suzaku was pretty confident that the list was a very small one. Of course Euphemia was on an even smaller list. As shown when she lightly touched her sister's arm and it just took a look between the pair to calm the viceroy down.

The pinkette was the one who spoke, "Why did they take her?" Curious himself Suzaku made his presence known by walking into their line of sight. He nodded respectfully back at Shirley who said hello.

Milly smiled at her in thanks, "The Black Knight who approached us said that somehow Lelouch had found and paid them to ensure our safety."

Shirley, feeling like it needed to be said, piped up, "She did say they were planning on helping anyway though. Maybe they saw it as a good opportunity to introduce themselves."

"Lulu is a worrywart about his sister so I wouldn't be surprised if he was on the boat as well." The Ashford heiress bit her lip lightly, "Of course he probably also had them bring her to him so there was no chance that her face would be caught on camera. I did a good job of telling her to look away when I noticed them recording us, but out here it would have been next to impossible."

"Would he have been able to think that far ahead?" The li Britannia siblings knew their half-brother was almost frighteningly intelligent even as a child, but seven years can make all the difference. Their talk allowed Cornelia a look into how he thought, but nothing like what these girls would know. Which is why she asked.

Milly's eyebrows furrowed as she tried to think of a proper way to describe how Lelouch's brain worked. "Lulu . . . doesn't just think three or four steps ahead. He plans a dozen steps at a time while his brain simultaneously comes up with several different ways things can go in order of most likely. He is very good at reading people. Knows exactly what buttons to push, when to push them, and in what order.

Timidly Nina spoke though not without a nervous glance at Suzaku, "Milly's right. H-he was basically our coordinator for most everything during our festivals. Somehow able to keep t-track of it all. The only thing he can't account for were the pr-problems that came out of nowhere."

"Which is understandable," Cornelia admitted. She didn't know what to make of how they described his abilities. Frankly it reminded her a lot of Schneizel and she couldn't help but hope Lelouch wasn't an enemy. Nor would ever be. Because she knew her limits and she wasn't certain she could do much against someone like that. In fact she knew she couldn't. She was well aware of her own capabilities. Then again she realizes she may have no choice.

Not when, what little they've seen from him, Zero seems to be similar to her brothers. The reports and accounts from Shinjuku indicated there was likely a leadership change nearly an hour into the battle. The movements of the enemy suddenly shifted at that point. They hijacked a train full of Sutherlands though they shouldn't have been able to know what its cargo was. Then her brother was consistently outmatched with careful timing and planning despite changing the IFF signals multiple times. In fact if the Lancelot hadn't been there it would have turned out much worse.

Then there was tonight. Somehow Zero was fully aware of Euphemia being a hostage within the hotel though that information was kept on a need-to-know-only basis. Lelouch wouldn't have said anything as that would have required him explain how he could possibly know that. The masked man had even accurately guessed what she would do right down to her making use of the distraction he had embodied. The explosion that decimated the hotel had to of been his handy work which meant he was prepared for her. That or he just really liked blowing things up.

Cornelia also wasn't blind to the fact that the Lancelot was certainly the kind of unknown factor that Lelouch would have been unable to plan for. At the same time she refused to think that he was Zero. It reminded her too much of that nightmare. That's without also acknowledging that no one can truly plan for the unknown. Being prepared for it? Yes. Planning how to outmaneuver something you may not even know exists ahead of time? Can't be done. That's not a weakness exclusive to Lelouch.

Suzaku was of the same mind as the viceroy. He downright refused to believe Lelouch could be Zero. Though he had to admit that the brief meeting he had with the masked man . . . his words had reminded him a little of his best friend. Not to mention other evidence that suggests that he either _was_ Zero or supporting him. One such piece being that Lelouch had trusted someone he supposedly didn't know to retrieve Nunnally. That isn't something he would normally do. "How do you know the Black Knight who took her was telling the truth?"

The gathered women looked at him and was surprised to find that the sisters and Milly hadn't seemed to fully notice him until now. Must have been too involved in what was being talked about to pay him much mind. "Warrant Officer Kururugi brings up a good point. Care to explain?" Cornelia centered a hard look back on Milly.

"Oh that's easy. Because Nunna trusted her."

Wait what. "Why?" That was the simultaneous reaction as the two princesses and Suzaku shared a look of utter confusion.

"This may sound strange to you, but Nunna gained a strange ability after the invasion. If she is touching your skin she will simply know how you feel. Can tell if you are lying or not as well." Milly looked at them with the utmost seriousness, "She doesn't read your mind or anything. We have come to the assumption that the loss of her sight strengthened her other senses in a way that allowed this. Of course we never mentioned it to any doctors for fear they may want to run tests or dive too deep in search of answers and discover their identities."

"That sounds-"

"Impossible? We know, but . . . she was never wrong either. The Black Knight purposefully let her hold an outstretched hand. That means Lulu told them about it. I trust it was the truth because I trust her abilities." Plus she knew Lelouch was Zero and probably used his Geass on the woman to ensure she would do nothing to Nunnally. Or gave her some excuse that she believed for one reason or another.

Euphemia blinked and her pink eyebrows furrowed. Muttering audibly, "That explains what she said . . ." That drew their attention to her and she realized she needed to explain. "When I first held Nunna she whispered that she loved me _too_. I didn't question it at the time, but I hadn't said anything to her yet. Let alone that I loved her."

"But you felt it and in return she felt your love for her."

Cornelia sighed, "It's not that I don't believe you Ms. Ashford, but frankly I would prefer to hear it from the horses mouth." She pulled out her phone and went to her contacts. When he refused to answer any of her return calls earlier tonight she added it. Making sure his name was under a pseudonym of course. "In any case I'm just going to call him."

That got her attention and, though Cornelia would never admit it, the stare the blonde teenager was giving her made her uncomfortable. Which was saying something considering the people she had faced down in her life. "You have his number?"

"Yes. He contacted Euphie and I through . . . unusual means the other week." As viceroy she most certainly wasn't about to admit that a teenager somehow hacked into their system. The fact it is possible and has been done can't be made public. Even accidentally. Just because Lelouch didn't try anything doesn't mean other less scrupulous parties won't. In fact she was considering hiring Earl Asplund to upgrade the system to prevent that.

"Apparently he promised Nunna that she could talk to us somehow and he refused to let that be a lie. I gave him my number then, but he used it for the first time tonight to tell me she was in the hotel. Likely to ensure an even greater level of carefulness from me." Cornelia's thumb hovered over the send call button and hesitated. She looked up to find that most people had migrated away from them and Guilford, bless his heart, was keeping the media away from them. Feeling much less like they might be spied on she pushed it.

Lifting the phone to her ear she heard it ring. Once, twice, but nothing. It wasn't until the fifth ring the phone picked up. She let out the breath she hadn't known she was holding. "Lulu?" She could hear slight breathing on the other end and it took a few more calls of his nickname to get an answer.

There was so much she needed to ask him. Many from tonight's events alone, but how to start? With questions about Nunnally? If he knew if she was safe or not? Or about Zero? But where to begin when it came to the masked man? She swallowed her concern for Nunnally and knew what she needed to ask.

"Your friends tell me that you paid Zero to ensure their safety. How did you find him? Why did you trust him to do as you asked just because you gave him money? How much did you pay him?"

Cornelia didn't really mean to blurt out so much at once, but she just needed to know. Hearing that the terrorists from Shinjuku now make up his Black Knights made a lot of sense. The kind that made her want to face-palm. By all rights they should have connected the dots and sent someone in to find them. Though she suspected that the Black Knights would be on the move soon so another person like Lelouch couldn't find them so easily.

Her eyes shifted from Euphemia to the girls from Ashford before remaining on Milly. "You're right. You simply did what you had to." In his position she probably would have done the same thing. To save her sister there is little she wouldn't do. For him he also had to worry about his friends. One of them being the woman he loves if the vibes she's gotten aren't wrong.

The princess was relieved to hear that he was on the boat with Nunnally. Which means, unless Zero did something, they are safe. She knew she probably shouldn't ask, but she just wanted to hear her little sister's voice. "Can I talk to her?" The fact he agreed made her happier than even she expected. Her smile shrank slightly when Lelouch confirmed her suspicions about Zero moving out of Shinjuku. There wasn't much she would be able to do . . . besides she owes him now and staying off his back for a time will repay that debt.

"Big sister?" Her mouth went dry as soon as Nunnally had called out to her from the phone. It's still hard to believe they are alive after all this time. Hiding in plain sight yet never found. She couldn't help wondering what might of happened if Clovis had discovered them. How different things might be.

As the viceroy talked to her sister Shirley was staring at Suzaku curiously. Or rather, to be more accurate, his clothes. She had noticed them when he first came up, but didn't know if she should bring it up. Now though it had been bothering her for a while. "What are you wearing Suzaku?"

"Eh?" He looked down to realize he was still in his white and gold piloting suit. "Well . . . you see . . ." Feeling flustered Suzaku wondered how he forgot to change out of it. He was pretty sure he isn't supposed to mention the Lancelot or that he pilots it.

When the orangette pointed it out Milly, for the first time, looked at his clothes. Her eyes widened as she realized what it was. She had a good idea why he had it on judging by the color scheme of the suit, but needed to know for sure. Lelouch would want to know the pilot of that advanced frame. The one she recognized from in front of the hotel thanks his description from Shinjuku. "Why are you wearing a knightmare piloting suit?"

That caught him off guard. He wasn't expecting one of them to know what it was. "I don't know if I'm allowed to say, but the cat's kind of out of the bag now . . ."

"He is the pilot of the Z-01 Lancelot from the ASEEC division. Has been since Shinjuku." Euphemia interrupted and sent him a smile. Clearly willing to let the blame fall to her if it turns out they shouldn't know about that.

Milly didn't let her confirmed suspicions show as she raised an eyebrow. "O- _ho_? Now she's the one helping you out of a tight spot. Do I see a budding romance growing before my eyes?" She grinned at the immediate flush from both teenagers.

* * *

Nina found herself unable to sleep as she laid in bed. So much had happened at the hotel. So she was left listening to her dorm roommate toss and turn. She couldn't help but admire Princess Euphemia and had since they first met. There was just something about her.

Tonight she proved she was brave and willing to give herself up for the sake of others. And she was beautiful. Nina flushed at that errant thought and shook it off. Though even the pinkette paled in comparison to Nunnally. Her angel. Despite her disabilities she stuck up for them. For her. Beyond that Nina was aware that young paraplegic didn't like others to take notice of her handicaps. Even so she used them to save their lives.

If only there was something she could do for her. Some way Nina could help her. She would do anything so long as it was in her capabilities. She tried to ignore the heat coiling in her body as she thought of the princess's small, lithe body. Or how it might feel to press herself against her. No. That was wrong. She shouldn't have such thoughts about her angel.

How could she ever gather the courage to approach Nunnally? What help could she be?

* * *

A loud crash from outside the room woke Kallen up. She blearily tried to shield her eyes from the light filtering through her window. Raising an arm to cover her bare chest as she almost stumbles out of bed. She stepped out of her door covered with a pink bathrobe to find her mother on the floor and a step on the ladder broken. "Again?"

"I'm sorry if I woke you Mistress Kallen."

Her stomach knotted up as she looked at the woman in front of her. This woman who raised her that was now calling her mistress. Perhaps if only out of habit she replied gruffly, "It's fine. I need to get to school anyway."

Ms. Kōzuki smiled at her daughter, "You've been going to school a lot lately, Mistress Kallen. Have you made some friends?"

Kallen said nothing and stared at her mother. This was the perfect opportunity to start making up for everything. Show her mother she never stopped caring. She never imagined it would be so hard though. After a minute she sighed and owned up to her mistakes, "I have . . . mom." The effect it had on the maid was immediately visible and it made her heart clench.

She kneeled down and gently put a hand on hers. Trying hard to not start crying with her mother. "I don't have much time to talk, but," the fiery teen bit her lip as she considered her next words. "I want to apologize. I want to make sure you know that I never once stopped-" she was cut off by her mother bringing her into a bone-crushing hug. Kallen reached her own arms around her and let the woman cry on her shoulder.

"Not once did I stop loving you. I just wanted to try to force you to leave. To find some place you could be happy. Not here where you are constantly reminded of the man who jilted you."

Scoffing Ms. Kōzuki pulled away to face her only daughter and shook her head, "Mis- I mean Kallen dear. I'm not still here because of him. I'm here for you. I always have been and always will be."

The color left Kallen's face as she realized just how wrong her assumption had been. She could only imagine how badly she hurt her mother now. Her very reason for staying had made it seem like she only resented and and hated her. Pulling the other woman close again in an even tighter hug she let her own tears fall. "I'm sorry. I'm so, so _sorry_. "

They stayed like that for nearly five minutes with little else spoken other than several more repeated sorry's. Ms. Kōzuki gently petting her daughter's head, "I think you need to get ready now Kallen. Please go to school and be happy. I'm so glad you can live a better life."

Hesitantly she let go and stood up while wiping her now red-rimmed eyes. Gulping she nodded, "I'll talk to you later. Okay mom?"

Her daughter had been changing lately. She wanted to know if there was someone behind it. If there was a bigger reason other than her finding friends. Maybe there was a boy involved? Could her Kallen have fallen in love? Hoping she would tell her in her own time Ms. Kōzuki smiled. "I'll be here."

Kallen gently closed the door behind her and leaned against it. Letting more tears fall, "I looked down on you for so long because of an assumption. It seems I was the real fool in all this."

* * *

"Will you be alright while I'm in the EU, Euphie?" The Witch of Britannia looked at her sister tenderly not far from her plane.

Smiling softly Euphemia nodded, "I will. Please don't worry about me. Just come back when you can. If I need anything I can ask Darlton."

Cornelia would prefer to take Darlton with her as well as it would speed things up. She didn't want to leave her sister here on her own for long. However she promised Kotaro he wouldn't be in the Yamato Alliance for long and he sent along the information they needed two days ago. The hotel incident and the request for her help on the EU front meant she can't head the operation herself.

Andreas was a trusted friend and colleague who would handle the mission well. Not to mention would actually make it his priority to pull Kotaro out of there safely. The Honorary Britannian had performed in this job spectacularly and deserved the rewards she promised him. "I'm sorry that I have to leave so soon after what happened."

"It's fine sister." Euphie gently soothed her concerns, "I don't believe Zero is going to target me." Thinking of him only reminded her of what happened during the weekend. Of what else he had told her before escorting her to a life boat.

* * *

"No. That too was my doing."

Her eyes widened in shock at his blatant admittance to his deed. She had expected him to try to hide it a little bit at least. Euphemia wonder what Kusakabe had done to make Zero so angry. Those wounds didn't come from anything but the desire to maim. "Why?"

"He was a fool. If you hadn't been in here Cornelia would have just destroyed the hotel and been done with it. She has done so many times in response to others who believed she would try to bargain with them." Lelouch scowled beneath his mask as that would have meant the loss of everything important to him. Again.

Deftly reaching into his pocket he pulled out the silencer, "These are wonderfully useful for not alerting people to gunfire. Kusakabe told me he did this to 'remind the world that the Japanese aren't dead'. How short-sighted."

Does that mean Zero had other plans? Desires that went beyond liberating Japan? "Then why are YOU doing this?"

He didn't speak for several moments until he was pocketing the silencer again. "I'm here at the hotel because I intended to end Kusakabe's plan and I have. The Britannians here are not the people he should have targeted." Lelouch stared intently at his sister through the mask while choosing his words carefully. "What he did was no better than what Clovis did in Shinjuku."

"Though I suppose you mean why I have donned this mask?" At her hesitant nod he continued, "Believe it or not I have people I wish to protect and for that my face must remain hidden. At least for now."

Euphemia wondered why, if there are those he wants to protect, that he must do this at all. Surely there was a way without the bloodshed. It was a question she knew wouldn't, or rather couldn't, be answered until she knew his identity. "Then why do you have to wage more war? Won't that make them unhappy if you die?"

"I don't like this any more than you do, princess." Lelouch admitted softly, "But it is the only real choice I have."

She flinched at the resignation in Zero's tone and she wondered just what could leave terrorism as his only choice. Though perhaps it would be more accurate to say the only choice he can accept. "B-but why?!"

Silence filled the space between them after her outburst and she fidgeted uncomfortably. As the silence became unbearable Lelouch spoke, "Did you know that much of the court hated the now-late Lady Marianne?" Her eyes widened at the unexpected mention of the dead empress. "Despite having been the Knight of Two before marrying the emperor many looked down on her because she was originally a commoner."

He tiptoed mindfully around his phrasing so as to not implicate himself, "You were just a little girl back then I believe. So it is okay if you didn't notice or understand at the time. I've heard that her children were looked down on even worse in some circles. There were nobles, even those among the royal family, that believed the mix of common and royal blood in their veins were blasphemy. As though just for their blood they were a stain on the imperial line."

Princess Euphemia swallowed as his words brought back memories of her childhood. Such as their half-sister Carine speaking cruel words to Nunnally that she had learned from her mother. What Zero was saying now had that incident making more sense than she wanted it to. But what did this have to do with anything she asked him?

Unable to help it his passion seeped into his next words, "How can those I love ever be happy in a country that even looks down on it's common people? Britannia, much like Kusakabe here, only seek to make the strong stronger and the weak weaker. When it should be the duty of the strong to protect the weak! Give them a chance to become strong themselves if they so desire!"

Her heart leapt in agreement, but she hesitated to show that. Taking a breath she shoved that away and smiled hopefully, "Then surely I can do something to help? So you don't have to fight."

"Unfortunately you would only get yourself hurt or worse, princess." Lelouch didn't want one of the only members of his family that he cared for to be lost to political intrigue. He would never forgive himself. "I've heard about you and your kind heart, however you need to realize something. If the nobility can't accept a commoner, who was a knight of the round before becoming an imperial consort, then why would they let you change the status quo?"

Euphemia's smile vanished as she let that sink in, "But-"

"They would sooner kill you." She stepped back at his serious tone, "Much as I suspect they killed the empress. I have no proof of that, but the Aries Villa is much too close to the palace for mere terrorists to get anywhere close to it. Not without help."

Lelouch continued coldly even as she paled at his implications, "I know you mean well, but it is time to wake up to the kind of country Britannia is. Say or do the wrong thing and your status as a princess will mean nothing to them. It is best you learn that now before it is too late. I doubt your sister would ever stop blaming herself if your naivety got you killed."

Euphie's eyes shimmered with unshed tears even as bowed her head in acceptance.

"My end goal isn't just to free Japan. After I have succeeded in doing so I will come for your father." His loathing in his voice for the emperor was noticeable even with the mask, "For the sake of a better world and those I care for . . . I will do what is necessary."

* * *

She hadn't gotten much sleep since because of his words. Euphie had been forced to come terms with the truth she had tried to deny for years. Always wanting to believe the best of people and her sister let her. Maybe, looking back, that had been the wrong choice. "Nor do I plan on leaving the administration building for a while." Her country was filled with terrible people who only cared about money and power. People who would do anything to get and keep it.

It made her sad to admit.

"Good. Reports are already coming in that his stunt has emboldened some. All I ask is that you are careful. When I come back I'll get back to work clearing this area of terrorists. Starting with the JLF." Cornelia smiled and laid an hand on the pinkette's shoulder, "When Area 11 is safe I'll be leaving it in your hands."

Euphemia had known that, but her sister never outright said it until now. The idea of becoming viceroy and having to deal with all its pressures was intimidating. Incredibly so. Though hopefully she would do a much better job than her brother. "You be careful too Cornelia."

* * *

Lelouch would never admit it, but the rest of the weekend had felt like it would never end. It was Monday now. He wanted nothing more to visit his friends to ensure they were fine. Though perhaps the only thing that stopped him was how pissed he was at Nina. His sister hadn't been all that forthcoming with every detail at first, but it just took some plying. He never begged no matter what Nunnally might say.

He wasn't ashamed of his methods because it allowed him to learn of Nina's panic attack. A freak out that almost cost herself, Shirley and Milly their lives. Which was something he would not allow to be repeated. His left eye burned with his Geass as he pushed Nunnally towards the student council room. Activated because of his anger.

Forcing himself to take a deep breath he released the power. Another thing he would never admit is that he was mostly concerned about a particular blonde and couldn't wait to see her. Despite the fact it had been even longer since he had seen the others. Though even his thoughts of Milly were driven from his mind as they entered the room. Lelouch stared blankly as he saw a struggling Rivalz tied to a chair as they drew whiskers on him and the other, minus Milly who wasn't in the room, were in cat outfits.

"Should we come back later?"

Shirley seemed to freeze as she drew the last whisker as she recognized his voice immediately. Rivalz looked up and grinned, "Lelouch! Nunnally!" He looked down at the ropes then back up, "Could you help a guy out?"

Turning around the orangette's eyes shimmered with unshed tears as she looked at the boy she lo-liked. The boy she had thought she knew well, but was proven wrong. Voice wavering, "Lulu."

He sighed, "I'm sorry for lying to you for so long Shirley." Smiling awkwardly, but giving it a real try as he stepped out beside Nunnally's wheelchair. "Can you forgive us?" Her shoulders were quivering, but as she began to move towards him he felt a familiar pair of arms wrap around his waist from behind. Eyes widening in surprise that was mirrored by Shirley.

Lelouch's body tensed with the unexpected contact, but almost immediately relaxed. The world falling away and leaving only himself and Milly. Gently he placed his hands over hers and smiled. Able to feel what had to be tears staining the back of his shirt. A joking tone to his voice, "You just can't plan some kind of get-together without something going wrong can you? I had to come in and save you like always."

She gave a watery, muffled laugh, "One of these days I'll be the one to save you. It's so embarrassing to be saved by a prince so scrawny that a marshmallow could beat him in a fight."

"Hey now! You promised to never talk about that again."

More laughter, "Since when do I play fair?"

As they began to banter back and fourth Nunnally rolled herself over to where she heard Shirley before. "They're off in their own little world again. They rarely get like this around other people. He was worried about her."

In quiet voice Shirley asked, "Do they do this often when we're not around?" She needed to know. Because the look on Lelouch's face right now was making her heart break. It wasn't a smile she had seen him have before. Not even towards Nunnally. For good reason because it reminded her of the look her parents had when they thought they were alone.

It was the look of someone deeply in love. It was on her Lulu's face and was clearly meant for their president. For that matter she had never heard Milly laugh like that either. It was soft yet also infectiously bright. She remembered how Milly fondled her as Nunnally talked about her and Lelouch on the train. It was as if . . . as if it was timed just right to get them off the topic. Her brain went into immediate denial and refused to believe what her heart was saying. "How did I never notice?"

Nunnally only gave her a sad smile, "They've hid how close they really are from all of you because it would have made people ask questions. Made them insinuate things that before we were found could have never been. Even now that status is questionable."

Rivalz hadn't been blind to what was going on either. Hearing the small girl's words made him realize he never stood a chance at winning Milly's heart.

"Why do you say they may never happen? Even I can see . . . it." Shirley couldn't bear calling it love aloud despite that being what it was. There had to be a reason for why Milly had pushed her towards Lelouch all this time despite so clearly loving him. She wasn't a cruel person.

The disabled girl said nothing for a few moments and just listened to the conversation coming from her brother and Milly. "Milly's parents have several times in the past tried to set her up with an arranged marriage because they desperately want to be nobility again. Something that neither Milly herself nor the principal care about."

"And Lelouch had planned on disappearing with me after I graduated so we wouldn't be discovered. Because neither of us want to return to Britannia. At least not as it is. Maybe if it changes. However people would notice that Milly Ashford had a 'commoner' boyfriend. Her parents would try to force us to return to the family so Milly could marry into the royal family proper. Nobles would dig into our history to discover more about us. The Ashford's can falsify only so much . . ." She reached up and gently took Shirley's cat paw. Though not understanding why the orangette was wearing it she smiled gently at her.

"I like her. And you too. You still have a chance. Maybe not a great one because of our newer circumstances, but still a chance. He does care about you. Maybe not fully in the way you want, but time could fix that."

Shirley tried to smile and almost succeeded, "Thanks Nunna, but . . . we both know I ran out of time when you two were forced to leave school."

"I'll always consider you a honorary sister, Shirley."

Surprisingly the orangette wasn't crying. It was a near thing, but she would hold it back. At least until she was alone and the visit was over. Squeezing her hand, "I love you too Nunnally."

Unbeknownst to all present Nina was surreptitiously looking at the sandy brunette. The look on her face slowly making it seem like she was actually trying to undress her with her eyes. Then as if she realized what she was doing she blushed horribly and forced herself to face the computer. Refusing to look back on the girl she had started to call her angel.

* * *

"What is up with the outfits anyway?" Milly and Lelouch had had the decency to be embarrassed when they remembered where they were. Both feeling the awkwardness present now, but neither knowing how to address it. So instead he opted to change the subject completely in hopes it would lighten the mood.

A familiar Honorary Britannian was the first one to speak, "It was the president's idea. It's to celebrate Arthur becoming the official student council pet."

"Arthur?"

A yelp of pain from Suzaku answered his question as a cat bit down on his hand. The boy's eyebrow twitching as he lifted his hand up while the cat held on. "This is Arthur."

Nunnally began to giggle when Arthur let go, fell on his feet, and meowed. "Cats still don't like you much do they? I remember Lelouch telling me how often you had to run from them when we were children. I wish I could have seen that."

He grumbled in response and sent a look at the prince. "You promised me that you only told her about one of those encounters."

Shrugging Lelouch grinned, "It's good to see you too, Suzaku." His eyes shining mischievously as he slyly continued, "Besides I only told her the cat stories. I could have mention the time you were chased down by a pack of tanooki while you were-" Interrupting himself with his laughter when he caught sight of his friend's shudder. "Animals in general don't like you for some reason."

"So having a Bring-Your-Pet-To-School Day would be a bad thing while he's here?"

Suzaku's eyes widened to a comical level and he shivered uncontrollably at that notion. Remembering how at Zoo's tigers would try, and fail, to get out of the pen and at him. That elephants had more than once sprayed him with water from their trunks. Gorillas attempting to bend the bars of their cages. "Only if you want me to survive the day."

Lelouch while laughing caught sight of the cat suit-wearing Nina at her computer and his good mood evaporated. "Suzaku. Visit with Nunnally. I know she has missed you a lot."

"Big brother!" Nunnally hid her face in her hands to hide her blush.

The raven-haired teen teased, "We both can play at this game."

She huffed only for her face to burn darker as Suzaku, ever the clueless wonder, took her hand. Clearly doing it because he knew it was how she preferred to talk to people. Before the invasion it just kept her calm as she adjusted to being unable to see or walk. Now though it seems that, while she still prefers it, it is because she can tell if the person how a person is feeling. Smiling, "It's great to see you again Nunnally."

Seeing the young girl more embarrassed than she ever had before was amusing to no end. Almost enough so for Milly to miss Lelouch walk towards Nina with a furious expression on his face. Almost. Clearly Nunnally had told him what occurred at the hotel. She hoped he wouldn't do anything drastic. Carefully the blonde moved into hearing range.

A tight-lipped smile appeared on his face as he approached her, "Hey Nina."

Timidly she looked over with a smile, but even she could tell there was something off about him. "It's good to see you again Lelouch." Then, in an action he found curious, her eyes darted over towards his sister with a light blush before she seemed to force her focus onto him. "And Nunnally."

"Yes well . . . I would like to say the same thing, but I can't."

Suddenly it felt as if she was dipped into a lake of freezing water as she looked into his eyes. They were angry, but it was as if he had went past that of boiling rage. It felt hard to breath as his icy anger focused on her. The resident genius swallowed audibly. "W-what?"

"You endangered them and yourself. Your xenophobia has been tolerated up til now, but I can't allow this to be repeated."

Lelouch had never really scared her before, but he was now. This look was much more terrifying than elevens had ever been. "L-Lelou-," she never finished saying his name as she suddenly found herself entranced by his left eye. It was glowing an unnatural red.

"I think _it is time that you become more willing to be cured of your extreme xenophobia. Something we, your friends, will succeed in doing after three months._ "

* * *

 **Author's Note 2:** Well this came out much longer than intended. Had to end this sooner than I wanted to ensure it wouldn't be 9,000+ words. Still a good place to end it at least. At least that tells me how the next chapter will start. Which will hopefully be out some time this month as well.

On a separate note. Why do genderbent Lelouch stories name him Leloucia or Luluko? For former is better, but still just doesn't sound right. The latter is using a Japanese way of naming because of the 'ko' on the end. Stick with Lelouch or, if you want a proper girl sounding name, make it Lucia. Just takes a few letters out of Leloucia and is a decent name choice. A bit short compared to a lot of the names of royalty in the series, but still dignified sounding enough to work.


	8. Stage 08

**Author's Note:** With luck this chapter will finally be the one where the length goes back down to a normal level. Though the chances of that are in my favor. There are certain things that need to be done within this chapter, but not a lot. Plus Narita is up next so there is only so much for me to do. Going to be another talkative chapter. With something quite dastardly to be hinted at.

 **Disclaimer:** I still do not own Code Geass. I'd settle for getting both seasons on DVD for a decent price though.

* * *

 **Stage 08**  
Refrain

"Cornelia has returned to the base in the EU from the frontline. She is on the line waiting as per your request, Your Majesty."

From up on the throne the imposing figure of Charles zi Britannia looked down on the trembling messenger with disdain. This man was scared just to be in his presence. How pathetic. "Very well," the emperor replied dismissively before directing his gaze at his guards. "I need to talk to my daughter alone."

The messenger had left quickly after the clear dismissal and the guards knew better than to question their liege. As the throne room emptied Charles pressed a button on the side of the throne and a screen lowered from a compartment in the ceiling. He reached out and pressed a sequence of numbers on the screen before sitting back. Looking imperious and stern as Cornelia appeared.

Cornelia bowed her head respectfully, "I am here as you wished Your Majesty. What do you need of me?"

"The OSI gave me a rather interesting report a few weeks ago," the emperor allowed himself a cold smirk as she lost the color in her face. "Tell me. Were you ever going to inform me that, though they fled, you found Lelouch and Nunnally?"

She swallowed nervously, but managed to maintain eye contact with her father. "I saw little point without having them with me at the time. All I can do now is look for them. Unless," her eyes shined with hope," the OSI managed to trace the call?"

At this Charles lips flattened into a thin line of disapproval, "No. It seems your brother was telling the truth when he said they wouldn't be able to. His signal was constantly changing as they tried. All they could get was a confirmation they were still in the settlement." He didn't particularly care about bringing his lost children back to Britannia, but it would have been useful in retrieving C.C. for the Ragnarök Connection.

Though beyond that he was disappointed that his organization that is meant to be among the elite in information gathering was unable to do such a thing. His son, whether he had help or not, was able to set up a system that they could not track. If he could do it then so could others and that is unacceptable. Things were going to change for the OSI and quickly to correct such a mistake.

Cornelia's shoulders slumped, but she nodded. "Is there anything more you need Your Majesty? I would like to finish my duty here in the EU quickly so I can return to Area 11."

The 98th emperor had always known his second daughter was blunt, but it was surprising just how up front she was being today. At the same time he was well-aware of her reasoning. With Euphemia and, as she recently had learned, the vi Britannia siblings there she would not rest until their safety was ensured. It was what made Cornelia such a useful soldier. "Yes. There is one last thing." Her protective nature for her close family also made her easy to manipulate.

"It was the Ashford Family who protected and hid your siblings all this time was it not?" The princess was looking at him with a frozen wide-eyed stare. As if not wanting to believe what her father had just said. "Do you believe they deserve punishment for never sending them home?" He almost laughed at the choking sound she was making.

"NO!" She tensed up and realized she just yelled at her father. She nervously cleared her throat into a clenched fist, "I-I mean no. It was Lelouch and Nunnally's desire to remain hidden." As much as she didn't like it Cornelia knew she needed to push it off on her siblings to save the Ashfords. "If anyone should be punished it would be them once they return to the fold."

"Oh?" Charles raised a eyebrow, "So you would prefer that?"

Cornelia stiffened and looked down, "I would not, but were it not for the Ashford Family it is possible they really would be dead and gone now. If anything I am grateful to them. For keeping them safe in the aftermath and giving them a chance to recover for all these years."

"And for Lelouch to grow to despise me."

She didn't really know how to respond to that. It wasn't surprising he knew as it is likely the OSI had recorded the conversation or at least a transcript of everything discussed. "I believe he already hated you after being exiled to Japan with Nunnally. Time just let it simmer and that would have happened whether he was back home or not."

"Even so I feel I should punish someone. Perhaps the Ashford heiress? OSI indicated she knew of Lelouch's hatred in detail, but never reported it. That would make her a traitor would it not?"

"I . . ." Cornelia stared at her father wordlessly as she tried to think of some way out of this. In truth the emperor wasn't wrong. As a citizen of the Holy Britannian Empire what Milly had done by listening to Lelouch's hate-filled rants and and not reporting him would be treason by definition. In fact, should her father be feeling particularly cruel, executing the girl would be fair as it is the standard for such a crime.

Yet she remembered the laughter of the heiress when telling them about things like the Crossdresser's Ball. Where her brother proved to look eerily like his mother in the photo they were shown. Of the silly grin on Lelouch's face as he told her about what Milly had done for him. If he was filled with rage now Cornelia could only imagine what would happen if their father took her from him. Killing Millicent Ashford would quite possibly be the biggest mistake of his life. If her brother wasn't already involved with Zero then he would be after that and she doubted much would be able to stop Lelouch from his revenge.

Sitting up straight she had her answer and looked him straight in the eye, "Your Majesty I highly advise against doing so. You do not want Lelouch to act on his hatred and become an enemy. His friends at Ashford described his intelligence in a way that was far too similar to the prime minister." She bit her lip, "I don't think I need to tell you why we don't want a Schneizel-like figure planning against us. Especially when he isn't looking to negotiate."

Charles remained unmoved, but couldn't deny her words. Of course Lelouch was already against them as Zero. Not that his daughter knew who was wearing the mask. Though she might have suspicions. "So you expect me to do nothing and accept that two of my children refuse to return? That there are those who knew who they were yet kept them hidden."

Taking a deep breath she nodded, "Please father. I ask for little, but do this as a favor to me."

He was surprised she was so bold as to ask this of him. It wasn't often she stood up to him. For that the emperor supposed he could grant her favor. For now. "As you wish." He gazed back sternly even as she smiled slightly, "However I expect you back in Area 11 soon. Secure the area before the year is out or Euphemia will pay the price." Not waiting for a reply he ended the call. His daughter's visage remained long enough for him to see it morph with rage.

"You just can't help but push her buttons can you Charles?" A young teenage girl with pink hair walked out of the shadows. A smirk on her face, "Still. Things are becoming so interesting."

The emperor chuckled, "They are. Yet it doesn't matter how hard they fight. The Ragnarök Connection is the future."

"Yes. A future without lies is not far away now." The young girl unabashedly looked him in the eyes. Allowing the red rings around her irises to become much more noticeable, "I must say that I am surprised you agreed to Cornelia's wishes."

Charles raised an interested eyebrow as he looked back, "Are you suggesting that you want me to harm the family that helped you get as far as you were seven years ago? We have always known where Lelouch and Nunnally were and I thought Ruben was like a father to you?"

She shrugged, "I've not needed a father-figure in years. Besides. It isn't like we wouldn't be reunited one day thanks to the plan."

He threw his head back and let his bellowing laughter echo around the room, "How cold of you."

* * *

Nina closed her eyes and put an hand to her forehead as she suddenly felt woozy. She wasn't sure what was happening and she could swear she had just facing her computer. Feeling confused she forced her eyes open only to find Lelouch with a concerned frown on his face. She jumped before flushing, "H-how long have you been there?"

He put on a false smile as she came out of the Geass-induced trance. "Not for very long. You don't look well. Have you been taking care of yourself?" At her shy nod he just gave her a look, "Nina." Truthfully she really didn't look all that great even before he Geassed her. No matter how upset he might be at her she was still a friend after all.

She looked away, but quickly looked back when her eyes began to wonder over her angel's body in a subconscious admiration. Her face burned a darker red, "No! She's off limits to such dirty thoughts. I won't let myself think of her like that." She realized as she did that looking at a man as beautiful as Lelouch would not help the heat suddenly coursing through her. Especially since she could pick out the facial features the siblings shared.

Swallowing hard she answered truthfully as she turned her chair back to her computer. "I haven't been s-sleeping well since Saturday, but I'll be fi-ine." Though she was stuttering it wasn't as if they were unused to that.

With what had happened it isn't surprising she has been having trouble. So, despite his anger, he looked at her with genuine kindness, "We're your friends Nina so don't feel afraid to talk things out with us okay?"

He continued when she nodded once more, "I'm going back over there, but don't be shy. As your friends we'll help you in any way we can."

"Even Nunnally?"

Her tone made him feel anxious though he wasn't sure why. Though before he could reply a hand closed around his wrist and began to pull. Lelouch found himself almost being dragged out the door by Milly with hard grip. He noticed the odd looks the others were giving them, Milly specifically, but only sent them a puzzled look of his own. Admittedly the prince did have an idea what this was about as they finally stopped a good ten feet from the door. Clearly so they would be out of earshot.

The blonde turned around and glared at him. Talking at a low volume though no less caustic, "How dare you! You used your power on Nina."

"Who put herself, Shirley, and _you_ in danger." His eyes flashed with his emotions on full display. "I care about her just as much as you do, but this incident proved that something had to be done about her xenophobia."

His anger visibly gave way to worry and anxiety he still felt when considering what almost happened. "All of you made it out because of my sister. What about next time? And don't tell me it won't happen again. So long as she has such intense fear of non-Britannians there WILL be a next time."

Her demeanor softened, "Lelouch . . ."

Then Lelouch spoke before thinking, "I almost lost you and I can't-" His shoulders stiffened as he stopped himself from saying more. It was something both of them already knew, but actually saying it, or almost at any rate, was tantamount to crossing some unspoken line. It was too late however as they were ensnared by the others gaze.

Blue met with amethyst with a mix of emotions as they were magnetized the spot. Unable to step away from each other. Milly's hand was reaching up to cup his cheek when a familiar voice thankfully broke their connection. "Lelouch?"

Milly's hand immediately fell back to her side as pink tinged her own cheeks. Lelouch turned around almost mechanically as he tried to make sense of what just happened. His heart was beating rapidly and he had wanted nothing more than to lean into her touch. It was confusing. Why did he want to be so close to her? Nunnally's teasing was just that . . . right?

Sending an awkward smile at their friend, "Kallen. It's nice to see you again. My sister and I are here visiting."

The fiery red-head could tell something was off, but decided it wasn't any of her business. "Because of what happened Saturday?"

Milly peered out from behind him as he nodded to Kallen's assessment. Blush almost gone and winked. Swiping her hand like a playful cat would, "Good meowning, Kallen."

In record time Kallen gave the blonde a deadpan look in response to her costume and her pun. "Any chance that if I run away right now I could avoid participating in this?"

Surprisingly it was Lelouch who replied. "Not really. If I'm going to have to be included then you are too." He glanced over to Milly with noticeable exasperation on his face. "She hasn't even told me to get into costume yet, but I know better. Even though Nunnally and I haven't been around she would've had a costume made for us."

For her part Milly didn't even have the decency to look sheepish. Her grin only confirmed his words as Kallen pursed her lips. Not willing to back down quite yet though, "Is that an order?"

"If you run away Milly will only make a game of it. With a budget increase for a club and probably something like a kiss from a council member as the reward for capturing you." He grinned wryly at her expression, "Trust me. I've tried."

Lelouch chuckled at her visible look of disbelief that, with a single glance at their perverted friend, melted into one of resignation. Clearly Kallen has gained some level of experience with Milly's zaniness in the past few weeks. Being a quick learner is always for the best when acquainted with the Ashford heiress. Milly is far much too like an immovable force when she gets an idea into her head.

"Nunnally will be happy to see you. Please say hello. I just need another minute with Milly."

Kallen nodded and offered a genuine smile, "I'll be happy to." Then she shuffled past them though sent one more look at them before entering the meeting room.

"I'm sorry for being so cross with you earlier Lelouch. You were just concerned weren't you?" Her eyebrows furrowed as she seemed to think of something, "Though I don't know how I will explain Nina's fear disappearing."

At that he grinned, "So you weren't close enough to hear exactly what I said then. In that case you have nothing to fear. I took that into account." At her puzzled expression he elaborated. "The crux of the order is that the change will take place exactly three months from today. That and we, her friends, will be the ones who will succeed in doing so. So all you need-"

Milly answered with a look of understanding as she interrupted him, "Is to help her for the time allotted and we have a cured Nina." Her smile faded a little, "Though three months is rather fast for a case as bad as hers."

"I know, but I couldn't let too much time pass before then. Chances are she will run into a circumstance where her xenophobia would get her killed if I let it sit for too long."

* * *

Andreas Darlton sternly looked at the men he chose for this mission into the Saitama Ghetto. Though, considering how little he smiled public, stern is how most people knew him. He pointed at the screen behind him displaying a young Japanese man with shoulder-length black hair. His deep brown eyes appearing almost like an vast sea of darkness. "This is Private Kotaro Asada and a week and a half ago Viceroy Cornelia enlisted his help with the Yamato Alliance. In an effort to not raze the Saitama Ghetto to the ground and only target the terrorists he was sent in as a spy."

"Two days after he left for his assignment he sent confirmation that he made contact. For just over the past week he has been sending what little information he could gather from them." Andreas paused to see how the soldiers in front of him reacted to that. The general was pleased to note that, if any of them believed the private to be a traitor, it wasn't expressed outwardly. The princess had promised Kotaro would make it out alive and Darlton would not make a liar out of her.

"One such piece of information told us that Zero was recruiting, but was very selective from what it seems. He managed to convince and steal away two members of the Yamato Alliance from under their nose. The Black Knights are quite obviously the end result of that recruitment." Andreas smiled inwardly at how the men sat up even straighter somehow with that small bit of information, "Private Asada has also managed to send us a recording of their base's layout. Using that video we were able to put together a general floor plan."

Kotaro's picture switched to one of said floor plan. The scarred man pointed at the largest room, "This is where the meetings take place. The Yamato Alliance are to have one today at thirteen hundred hours. Giving us thirty minutes to get into place."

One of the soldiers respectfully called out, "Sir! One o'clock is in forty-five minutes sir!"

Andreas nodded, "That is correct however we are going to hit before the meeting is underway if things go according to plan." He moved his finger to one of the smallest room on the map, "This is their bathroom. About ten minutes before the meeting Private Asada is to contact me directly to inform me if they are all present. At which point I will inform each of you to move in for the kill so you need to be close."

"Our spy will be locking himself into the bathroom. I must stress that he is to survive this operation and the only kills that are to be made today are the Yamato Alliance. Is that understood?"

"SIR YES SIR!" They each exclaimed with a salute.

He smirked in approval, "Now we don't know if they have any watchers so before you go out each of you will be be made to appear like any other citizen of the ghetto. After applying a latex mask to change your very face each of you will enter the ghetto from different points so as to keep suspicion from rising."

The image of the floor plan changed to a map of Saitama itself with a specific building circled. "That is your destination. You are to surround it and be prepared to rush in on command. Now go next door and get changed."

* * *

"I'm going for a walk!"

Sayoko appeared down the hall, "Come back soon Master Lelouch."

He nodded towards her in thanks, "I will. Though later on tonight I have work to do with The Black Knights again. I should have time to eat dinner before heading out." It had been late into the afternoon when he and Nunnally returned from the Ashford yesterday. Lelouch had honestly grown to miss the wacky things that went on there. Though more importantly Nunnally had fun as well. It had felt almost like they had gone undiscovered just with the addition of Suzaku.

If the theory of there being an infinite number of multiverses was true then that is probably what happened to some other Lelouch. Lelouch chuckled to himself as he stepped outside and indulged the what-if. Albeit temporarily as the prince isn't one to bother himself with such things. Thinking about could-of's and should-have's will only consume you.

People can, and do, waste their lives letting what-if's do so. What is the point in thinking about something that might have happened but didn't? Those choices and events can't be changed. What matters is the here and now. Focusing on the past will let even bigger opportunities pass someone by.

Lelouch shook his head of such thoughts and remembered the day before. Specifically how Kallen interacted with his sister and vice versa. It was something he kept a close eye on. The Ace of the Black Knight's was the best contender for Nunnally's protector, but he wouldn't suggest it if they didn't get along well. Nunnally's safety is something he played _very_ close to the vest.

Thankfully, from all appearances, he seemed to have no reason to worry. His lips quirked into a smile as he thought of how animatedly his sister had talked to Kallen. Of how attentive the red-head had been towards Nunnally. Nunnally on the way home saturday night had even expressed how much she liked their friend when he asked.

Perhaps it was fate, if such a thing exists, that he found Kallen in the park. Lelouch picked up the pace when he noticed her about to step towards a group of Britannians beating up an honorary Britannian hot dog seller. Setting a hand on her shoulder, "Don't try it." Had the situation been less disgusting than it was then he might have smiled at the shock on her face when she looked at him.

"Why not? I know you can't stand it either!"

He nodded almost absentmindedly, "That is true however you need to remember your circumstances. It is very true you could take them out without much problem Kallen, but you are still in your Ashford uniform."

Kallen's shoulder's fell as she looked down as if to remind her of that. "Which means I am Kallen Stadtfeld right now." Her anger boiled and fists clenched at the idea of letting this go. "Even so-"

"Did I say we were going to let this happen?" Lelouch interrupted just as the men looked towards them after noticing that they were staring. "Plus if we do anything obvious then that man will likely be unable to sell anything around here for a while. If ever."

The violent men came near, "Do you two have a problem with this? We're only taking out the trash. Are you Eleven sympathizers?"

Lelouch pushed Kallen behind him and gave her a reassuring look. Facing the men he chuckled, "It's more that we just don't like seeing self-important bullies." He felt a surge of amusement as said bullies grew angry.

"Why you-"

His left eye glowed red as a smirk grew on his face, "Why don't all of you head on home. You must be find this whole thing pretty boring."

To Kallen's shock she watched as the anger fled the men's faces and the leader put his hands in his pockets. "He's right guys. This isn't fun anymore. Let's go."

She continued to gape and glanced at her leader. What just happened just not have been what happened. By all rights those men should have come at them with the intent to maim or worse. Yet all Lelouch did was say a few words, after insulting them no less, and they simply agreed. "H-how?"

Lelouch only approached the man that had been subject to the beating. Allowing her to follow him as he kneeled down to help him up. He went cold inside however when the victim finally seemed to notice him and smiled in a sick forced happiness. "O-Oh! You're a Britannian student!" His eyes looked towards Kallen, "Is that your girlfriend? Would you two like a hot dog?"

The prince forced a smile in return and kept his frustration from showing, "Why not." He looked back to see Kallen's pale face, "One for her too." Lelouch stood up and remained in silence until the vendor had handed them their food and he paid. He quietly led an equally somber Kallen over to a bench where they sat down.

"Lelouch . . . why was that man like that?" She felt crushed at how he had looked. It was as if the beating the vendor had only just received didn't matter to him. Or register in his mind at all. "How did you get those bullies to leave?"

He didn't say a word until he had finished chewing and swallowing his food. "I'm not very good at trusting people Kallen, but I'm trying with you. Trying with all the Black Knights, but even more so with you. I hope you can accept waiting, at least for now, for the answer to your last question. If things go as planned I'll tell you soon."

She hesitated, but nodded all the same. "The vendor though . . ."

"Suffers from the side-effects of a drug called Refrain. It is very popular in Area 11 as it allows you to forget the present as you vividly relive your good memories." His lips pursed in hidden disgust at the drug. "I can't tell you for certain that is what is the problem with that man, but it is likely."

"That does sound like it would be rather popular here. After all who doesn't long for the good old days?"

Lelouch nodded, "Our mission tonight actually involves taking down one of the distributors of it. A nobleman is involved." He sneered at how unsurprising that was. Even when they had already taken nearly everything from the Japanese they also sell them a way that allows them to relive the days before the invasion.

Kallen took a bite of the hot dog not knowing what else to say. She had to admit it was rather good too. Then, mostly on a whim, she changed the subject. "I should thank you Lelouch." At his curious stare she expanded on that, "My mother has been a maid at the manor since shortly after the divorce. For a long time I've tried to push her away so she would go somewhere else. Where she could be happy and not in the house of the man who jilted her to keep his status."

"So you took my advice then."

She nodded absentmindedly, "I did and wouldn't you know it my assumption has been wrong all this time." She gave a hollow laugh, "Apparently she was staying for me."

"And so the daughter sought to drive the mother away out of love only to find that the woman's source of happiness was she herself." He took another bite, chewed, and swallowed. "It's tragically poetic, but at least you can reconcile with her."

"Because of your suggestion. So . . . thank you."

He turned his head and smiled at her, "You're welcome Kallen." Neither said a word as they finished off their hot dogs. It was only then he spoke again. "You know in many respects Area 11 is better off now than it was before the invasion. The economy is stabilized for example. The Japanese can even become full citizens by becoming honorary Britannians. Just need to sacrifice their pride."

Lelouch paused briefly to let that sink in, "Not that I blame them for not doing so. The homeland has already taken so much. Your country, your identity, and even basic human rights. Pride is about the only thing the Japanese have left."

"Do you really seek to free Japan, Lelouch?"

He blinked before laughing softly, "Of course. I wasn't born here, but the time Nunnally and I spent in the country before the invasion was enough for me to grow to love it and its people. Beyond that they did more to heal Nunnally than Britannia would have." Lelouch sighed as he thought about what would have happened. "There she would have been forced to hide her grief and despair. Here it was fully understandable if she were to burst into tears randomly."

She was staring at him now with wide eyes. Unsure if she should ask even as she did so, "Did she do that often?"

"Oh yes." His voice sounded distant as his eyes seemed to glaze over in remembrance. "Whenever she imagined running through the beautiful fields I might describe to her before she would suddenly remember. Remember that she would never be able to run anywhere ever again. Then there were the mornings she would wake up screaming about it being dark and how she couldn't see. Because in her dreams she could so sometimes she would forget she was blind in the real world."

Kallen looked at him aghast even as he continued, "We both came to Japan broken, but its people helped me start piecing my little sister back together."

It didn't escape her notice he didn't mention himself, but she was pretty sure she didn't want to know this time. Yet she still asked, "What about you?"

In response Lelouch only laughed, "Oh Kallen. There is _no_ fixing me. I'm a permanently cobbled together mess." Her expression of further horror didn't faze him, "My glue consists of Nunnally, Milly, Euphemia, Cornelia, and Ruben. Then followed by the student council. In that order." Then, as if what he had just told her wasn't deeply disturbing, he changed subjects like she did earlier. "How do you feel about Nunnally?"

"Lelouch-"

"Please Kallen. It's important."

* * *

The Britannian soldiers couldn't help feeling disturbed by their current appearance. It was only now that they understood why they were chosen for this mission. Each of them were short and weren't stocky in build. Their clothes, their face, hair color, and even eye color were changed to make them look every bit an Eleven. After looking in a mirror the disguises were more accurate than they could have imagined.

One spoke in an attempt to lighten the mood, "Maybe you should keep this face after the mission is over, James. Anything is better than the ugly mug you were born with."

One of the pseudo-Japanese men only chortled, "Tell that to your mother. She enjoyed seeing it up close last night."

"That's enough ladies," Darlton interrupted. He didn't blame them for making light of their appearances. It was mystifying in a way to see them look like this. "All of you have your concealed gun correct?"

The men had immediately formed up and saluted, "SIR YES SIR!"

"Good. I'll be listening in constant contact with all of you over the transceiver hidden in your ear. If you talk I'll be able to hear you as well. Move out." The general watched them pack up into several nondescript vehicles meant to drop them off at approximately the same time. Once they were gone he sat in front of a computer and pulled up the feed for the camera hidden on Private Asada. The terrorists were already arriving at the base.

Andreas hadn't completely believed the private when he reported how selfish this group was. After listening to them talk he was certain Kotaro had actually underplayed it. They were self-important and impossibly petty. It had been at least a week since their members were poached by Zero yet some of them were still muttering about it. These terrorists acted like their group was the end all be all. As if new members should be honored they accepted them. It was truly pathetic.

Even more so when it appeared, according to reports, the largest thing this group had accomplished before now was blowing up a train terminal and it surrounding tracks. Effectively killing dozens of innocent Britannians in the station alone. Even more lives were lost when a train had been unable to slow down in time and went off the destroyed rails.

It had been an attack with no meaning. Worse yet the private's most recent report suggested they were planning an attack of similar caliber. Zero and the debut of his Black Knight's had riled them up. Mostly due to leftover anger from losing their members. Shaking his head he went back to the map of Saitama and picked up the radio. "Locations?"

"Delta-Three reporting in. I'm walking into the ghetto now." One by one each of them radioed in with similar confirmations.

"Excellent. Move quickly, but remember to not draw attention to yourselves in the process." With that last warning he went on radio silence until he would need to check in on them again. Darlton activated the miniature one-way receiver the private had in his ear. "A squall is on the way."

No more needed to be said so he shut off communications and brought the camera feed back up on-screen. Andreas sighed as he slipped his fingers through his hair. "Why did you choose to approach Saitama so differently princess? You've expressed numerous times in the past how spy operations are an annoyance just due to how much more effort is required."

"There must be something I am unaware of." Sitting back as he kept an eye on the time and had to wonder why he wouldn't be in the know. It wasn't like Cornelia to hide thing from him. Not to mention she was bad at doing it. Like with her relationship with Guilford.

He never confronted them about it, but it was pretty obvious how enamored the princess and her knight were with each other. Obvious to those that knew them well at least. It was even more clear that they slept together whenever the opportunity arose. Andreas snorted, "It isn't like they would be looked down upon. Guilford isn't called the Spearhead of the Empire for nothing."

"I suppose one could say that Cornelia is quite experienced when it comes to the head of her knight's spear. No stranger to the shaft either." As he began to laugh he knew the princess could never know about that joke. Not even he would be spared something akin to latrine duty in response.

Andreas shuddered as he remembered the last time a soldier made a raunchy comment about Cornelia and she found out about it. The radio crackled to life and got his attention, "This is Delta-five. I have arrived near the base and am now bidding time by blending into the crowd."

"Roger that Delta-Two. Continue doing so until I contact you again." Darlton took that as an opportunity to contact the others. One by one each member of the squad confirmed being in a near identical position. There was just one more left to check in with, "Do you copy, Delta-Six? The others are in position. Where are you?"

When he was met with silence the general frowned, but only repeated the message. After one then two beats the radio crackled, "My apologies sir. I'm nearing my position now."

Concerned he replied, "What took you so long?"

"There was a small contingent of Britannian soldiers that found me interesting after I saw them beat an Eleven to near-death. I had to evade them."

The general's lips curled with disgust. He has never understood how so many Britannian soldiers got their jollies by harming or even killing unassuming Numbers. It's like pouring salt onto an already aggravated wound. Causes unnecessary pain and is cruel to a fault.

"When you get back I'd like you to help me identify them if possible." Andreas refused to support such activities and he'll make an example out of these men so long as they are found.

Delta-Six heard the general's cold tone and shivered. "Yes sir." After a few moments he spoke again, "I'm in position now."

"Good. I'll contact you again soon." Getting off the radio Andreas looked back at the clock and nodded to himself. Shouldn't be long before Private Kotaro got in contact with him. He looked at the hidden camera feed once more though didn't bother to listen in. Watching the video he counted each the members there and was pleased to note that all of them were present.

Andreas didn't have to wait long as he watched Kotaro move towards what he knew was the bathroom. He turned up the sound so he could hear things better just as the private closed the door and locked it. The honorary Britannian's voice came out in a low and hushed tone. "Everyone is in there now and are just waiting on me. They don't suspect a thing. Have the squall come now."

Activating the one-way receiver again Darlton answered, "Lay down on the ground. We can't be certain of that door's integrity and I promised the princess I would get you out of this alive. So we can't have you getting hit by a stray bullet."

"Yes sir."

Darlton quickly switched over to an open channel for Delta squad. "Our spy is safely squared away. Mission is a go. I repeat, mission is a go."

* * *

For the citizens of the Saitama Ghetto there was little warning when six seemingly-fellow Japanese men suddenly tore their faces off to reveal Britannians. Even less time to understand that when they each pulled out a gun and descended on the building not far away.

The six members of Delta team met up as they entered the building from two different points. Any eyes the terrorists had on the surrounding area had no time to warn them as they burst into the meeting room from separate directions. Knowing their spy was safe they shot first and asked questions later. Not that there would be questions asked at all. The bullets tore through the fifteen or so members of the Yamato Alliance before they could even scream.

Every member was either dead or near death before they hit the ground. There was only one member that had somehow survived the onslaught but didn't have the ability to move. He was forced to watch a largely built man with a scar down his face enter their hideout after nearly five minutes of bleeding out. Forced to watch him approach the bathroom door where the only uninjured member was and . . . knock?

"You can come out now. All of them are dead."

To the man's burgeoning shock Kotaro left the room without fear and stood with among them. "I'll be happy to go home after this. Haven't seen my family since I agreed to this."

"You've done good work here." The large man paused for a moment and _grinned_ , "And congratulations on the promotion to Warrant Officer."

That was when it all made sense. Their new member had been a spy all along. Hatred filled the dying man. So much so he managed to speak, "Fuckin' traitor." He at least managed to get them to jump. Clearly not expecting him to be alive.

Kotaro blinked as he looked at who the voice came from, "Shinji?"

"Isn't that who you reported was the leader?" That same damned scarred man asked aloud. Several moments pass before the man handed the traitor a gun. "We have no need for him. You've passed along all the intel we needed."

Without hesitation Kotaro nodded and walked closer before pointing the gun at his head. "In most other situations I wouldn't be so okay with killing my own people." He looked dispassionately on the terrorist leader, "But I've seen what is in your heart. I joined the military to help provide for my family and that is a choice I would make every time without fail. I have to admit though. Even if I wasn't an honorary I would never willingly join a monster like you."

"Fu-" The insult was never finished as his brain matter splattered against the floor.

"The world is better off without you Shinji."

* * *

Kallen had come to the conclusion that she didn't understand Lelouch. At the same time she wasn't sure if she wanted to after the bits and pieces she learned just an hour before. The ace of the Black Knights sighed as she laid on her bed. Where Kallen remained until there was a knock on the door. "What is it?"

Her bitch of a stepmother answered, "There is a guest for you."

Who would be visiting her? Curious she pulled herself from the bed and stepped outside to find Milly of all people in the lobby of the mansion. Blinking in confusion she walked down the stairs, "What are you doing here Milly?"

The blonde smiled, "My grandfather asked for me to drop something off for you." Milly paused and looked around them, "I think it would be best if I did so in your room."

As Kallen was about to reply she watched her mother stumble and break a vase. Yukiko Kōzuki quickly apologized, "I'm sorry, Kallen!"

She sighed softly, "Go on up to my room Milly. I'll be right there." As her friend shrugged and did as suggested while Kallen kneeled next to her mother. Without saying anything she started to help pick up the shards. "You have to be more careful Mom."

"Thank you Kallen," Yukiko murmured after the pieces had been thrown away.

Kallen shook her head, "You shouldn't thank me after all I've done to you. I just want you to remember that I love you."

Her mother hesitantly nodded as if she almost expected this to be a joke. "I love you too Kallen." Smiling softly, "Now go see what your friend wanted."

She smiled back at her mother made her way back to her room while ignoring the looks her step-mother was giving her. Clearly disapproving of the fact that she was rebuilding her relationship with Yukiko. Not that she cared what the bitch thought. With a grin she entered her too find Milly looking out the window. "I'm sorry about that."

Milly turned around and was unperturbed by the time it took for her to get upstairs. "Oh no. It's alright." She sat down at the small table in Kallen's room and motioned to the other seat. "Now about why I'm here . . ."

Something about this made Kallen's stomach knot up yet she wasn't sure why. A little nervously now she sat in the other chair. "What did the principal have for me that couldn't be given to me at school?"

The blonde slid a folder across the table, "These are your middle school records."

Kallen's blood went cold, "So you know. That I'm an Eleven and Britannian half-breed."

"You don't have to worry. This is the only copy. Grandfather buried the records deep in the system. And as for me?" Milly smiled knowingly, "As much as I like gossip there are things I know not to say. I won't say a word."

The red-head nodded and muttered a little too loudly, "Lelouch did tell me the same thing."

Milly blinked, "When and why did he tell you that?"

That was when Kallen made a risky decision. If Lelouch trusted their friend as much as he did then she wouldn't tell anyone about her either. "It was at the base." At the look of confusion on Milly's face she grinned mischievously. Kallen deepened her voice and repeated, "You must be Ms. Lamperouge."

She let out a rather unladylike guffaw at the look of understanding and surprise that followed.

* * *

Down in Yukiko Kōzuki's room she was staring into a drawer at her last vial of Refrain. On habit she instinctively reached for it before she stopped herself. "No. Kallen loves me. I don't need this anymore."

She forced herself to close the drawer even as her body desperately called out for her to take it. Yukiko only hoped she would be able to fight off the withdraw symptoms. Fight off this urge to use the the drug again. She wondered if she had the strength left to do it. Kallen's mother swallowed audibly as she looked back at the drawer longingly. She wasn't so sure she did.

* * *

 **Author's Note 2:** Well here we are again. This turned out longer than I imagined it would honestly. It looked like it would be about 1000 words less than it turned out to be. Darlton's section went on longer than anticipated. That always seems to be the case though.

I hope you enjoy this chapter and I would like to thank all of you who have favorited/followed/reviewed this story. I honestly hadn't anticipated it being so popular. It's incredible. So thank you for all the support.


	9. Stage Extra

**Author's Note:** So here's the thing. I forgot about this scene I intended to have in the last chapter. In some cases I could work it into the next chapter, but this one will feel forced if I do that. At least that is how I feel. Due to where the story left off and everything. However this is also important. It will help drive a character forward.

So for, what I hope will be the only time, I will be writing an Extra. It will feel out of place in the next chapter and out of nowhere. So that won't happen either. This is NOT an omake. This is 100% canon to _A Blast From the Past_. So please enjoy this piece.

 **Disclaimer:** My not owning the series has not changed.

* * *

 **Stage 08.5  
** Lovelorn

Shirley had no clue how she had managed to keep herself together for the past two hours. Regardless of that, as Lelouch and Nunnally left her sight, whatever armor she had donned began to crack. Her locked up betrayal and grief peeking through. Swallowing hard Shirley immediately wiped away the tears already beginning to fall. Having made sure no one was looking at her before she did.

She had to leave. There wasn't time to change into her uniform. Not if she didn't want to lose it here. She would just go grab her clothes and then make a run for it.

Quickly turning Shirley slipped back into the room without saying a word. She didn't trust herself enough to speak. Not without bursting into tears. Walking past everything and behind the folding screen that she and the others had changed behind.

It was only as she grabbed her uniform that she noticed her hands were shaking. "Shirley?" She stiffened as Milly called out to her. Someone she wasn't any where near ready enough to talk to. "Are you already changing clothes? That wasn't the plan."

Shirley let out a shuddering breath before trying to answer as steadily as possible. "I'm not changing but something's come up." To her pleasant surprise she managed to say that without her voice cracking. Shirley stood straight and, as confidently as she could, strode out from behind the screen.

"I will return the costume tomorrow okay?" Her eyes were looking everywhere but on Milly. She was pretty sure doing so would make her break down on the spot.

Milly frowned as she saw how tense Shirley was. Tentatively she asked, "Are you okay?"

Clearly, as Shirley quickly determined, she had underestimated Milly's perceptiveness. Not knowing how to reply she simply tightened her grip on her uniform and walked past her friends with her head down. She paused at the door and, against her better judgement, turned her head and gave them a wavering smile. "Of course."

Without another word she turned her head and fled out the door. Calling behind her, "I'm sorry!"

Milly would have said something back had she not seen the tears running down Shirley's face as she turned away. Instead she just took a step forward with the intent to follow, but was stopped by a hand on her shoulder. "Don't."

She turned around in confusion, and some anger, to find Rivalz shaking his head. "I can't just stay here!" The blonde was shocked at what he was telling to her to do. It wasn't like him.

"You can and you should." Rivalz leveled a hard stare at her and refused to back down. After all this was her fault. Lelouch's too, but not to the same extent. Milly was the one who had been pushing Shirley towards his best friend for quite some time now.

As for his own feelings? Knowing Lelouch he probably wasn't even aware of how he felt. So Rivalz could only be angry at himself for never noticing. For never even questioning their relationship. He had always assumed it was because Lelouch was the vice president that Milly would listen to him.

Rivalz hated to admit it, but that should have been a clue. Milly generally listened to no one. The only exceptions he knew of were the principal, Lelouch, and, if only by extension, Nunnally. Not that the princess often had suggestions regarding Milly's plans. At any rate their president held his best friend in high-esteem despite all their shenanigans. Had even helped them escape unnoticed a time or two.

"Why should I Rivalz?" Milly demanded as she looked every bit the noblewoman she was born as. "She was crying and I can't just leave her be if I can help."

"But you can't help!" He raised his voice stubbornly as he knew there was only one way to stop her from following Shirley. "Not when you are the reason she is crying!"

Milly stepped back at his words in shock. Her heart thudded in her ears as she knew she wouldn't like where this was going. "W-what?"

Rivalz prepared himself to hurt the woman he cared for, but would never return his feelings. "We aren't blind nor are we stupid." He stared into her wide ocean blue eyes with his steely gray. "Both Shirley and I could tell that you two love each other! You and Lelouch!"

She immediately recognized Rivalz had her in checkmate. Milly could see the truth on his face before looking away in defeat. "I can't speak for Lelouch, but . . . chances are slim anything can come of my feelings. I accepted that a long time ago."

"Maybe we would have worked out had Lady Marianne not died."

* * *

Shirley knew they had seen her crying. So she only ran faster in the hope to evade any of them trying to follow her. The armor protecting her from breaking down had fallen away in pieces as she did. She couldn't focus under the weight of her broken heart as she burst out of the building at a full sprint. The wind taking her tears away as fast as they fell.

She ignored the students that were starting to stare at her costume and kept going. With no way to her father and Lelouch certainly being out of the question Shirley only had one place left she could think of to go. Her room. The orangette could feel herself starting to drown under the rising flood of her emotions as she bound up the stairs in the girl's dormitory.

Shirley was glad that Sophie, her roommate, was at volleyball practice right now. As soon as she locked the door she threw herself onto her bed with an ugly sob. She knew what she had seen earlier today, but it was much harder to accept it. She wondered if she would have actually had a chance had they not been forced to flee.

Though if they hadn't then there would still be so much she wouldn't know about the siblings. They would have been forced to explain a thing or two, but Shirley had to admit she hadn't known Lelouch quite as well as she thought she had. At such a time like this Shirley could only think of the age old saying, 'It's better to have loved and lost rather than never loved at all'. She wasn't sure if she agreed it was worth this ache.

This horrible emptiness she could already feel grasping at where her heart should be. Shirley had never been one to do or experience things halfway. That most certainly applied to her emotions. It was why she had always got on Lelouch's case about trying harder in school. He was capable of so much _more_.

If he was athletic too she would almost believe him to be some sort of super human. It just wouldn't have been fair for him to be so devilishly charming, mind-mindbogglingly handsome, a near genius, AND good at sports. Even so with three out of the four Lelouch won big time in the gene pool lottery.

Despite having never confessed Shirley wasn't sure her heart and soul hadn't simply designated him as being hers. Surely that was the only way she could feel so strongly about him. The only reason why she felt like her entire world was crumbling beneath her very feet. Why she would do almost anything for him and all Lelouch had to do was ask. Even if it involved being alone with him in his room.

As a blush spread across her cheeks what happened in earlier in the day replaced what her dirty imagination produced. The impossible-to-erase image of Milly hugging Lelouch from behind then morphed into one of them kissing deeply. Shirley let out a fresh sob that turned into a wail of grief.

"How can I move on? I love you with everything I am Lulu."

* * *

 **Author's Note 2:** Some good news for you all. I intend to have the next full chapter ready for you by the 13th this month. I can't guarantee that, but it is the goal. I have almost a full two weeks though. So it is far from impossible. Especially since I know most everything that will go into it. Not yet sure where it will end, but that will depend on how long it is once we reach the Narita battle itself. No matter what it will take more than one chapter though.


	10. Stage 09

**Author's Note:** It's now the July 7th for me as I start this. So have six days to write this. I can do that. Chapter 8 was written in about that. Of course I won't just be working on this story. So time to do it even faster. This will only be the first thing I'll put up on the 13th if things go according to plan. Willing to bet it doesn't. Just how it works. At any rate the goal will be sometime next week with at least this one being on time.

Would have started this a few days ago, but I was actually unsure how to approach this. There are still a few things that need to be handled before Narita. I do believe it is possible for me to reach it in this chapter, but I plan to leave most of it for for Stage 10. This chapter will be setting up the conditions I desire. Welcome to Narita. The first point since Lelouch and Nunnally fled where major change begin to happen. Things only diverge even more from here.

Whether these changes will be for good or ill . . . who can say. Not even I know how things will start panning out as it goes.

On a separate note this story has a new name! _A Blast From the Past_ doesn't really fit well anymore as that was the name of it as a one-shot. Been considering this for a while now. So welcome to _The Bonds of Family._

 **Disclaimer:** If I owned Code Geass I'd reprint the DVD's so they are easier to find and not painfully expensive.

* * *

 **Stage 09  
** Moral Guidance

Lelouch scrolled through the list of applicants for the Black Knights with a cool smile. It was clear his pandering to the idea of being knights for justice had worked even better than he could have ever imagined. He would have preferred to wait on revealing his hand so soon, but the Kawaguchi incident was still turned to his advantage in the end. Following through with his message for the past month has allowed the Black Knights to expand quickly.

The support of the common people only grew stronger as they targeted corrupt bureaucrats and nobility. Deftly avoiding as many civilian casualties as possible while also going after threats closer to home. Such as drug dealers and the mob. The occupation had only added Britannian organized crime to Japan. The Yakuza hadn't even been absorbed into such groups and still existed within the ghettos.

He didn't accept everyone into the group of course. Especially since hearing of how the Yamato Alliance were destroyed. His sister, though infamous for her distaste for resorting to tricks such as spies, had used an honorary Britannian soldier to infiltrate the group. Not that it was any big loss considering the group's history. Even so it had been a shock to hear how it had occurred though he had held the name of the spy back from the others.

After looking into Warrant Officer Asada it was clear why he had been chosen. As such Lelouch didn't want any repercussions to fall on him or his family. They were doing what they could do live at least a half-decent life and he would never begrudge someone that. That same desire was part of why he became Zero after all.

He heard his door opening as the, now nearly nauseating, smell of pizza was renewed. Signalling C.C.'s return to the room, but he simply ignored her and continued scrolling through the list. An eyebrow raised as he found a Britannian in the line up of applicants. "Diethard Reid. Perhaps he's an extremist? Too confident to be a spy."

The slight creak of the bed was a telling sign of where C.C. was at the moment, "People are jumping at the chance to join the Black Knights. Isn't that wonderful?"

Lelouch glanced towards the immortal witch as she took a bite of pizza. "Of course." He chuckled knowingly, "While I bitterly hate the Britannians I can't condone terrorism. At least that is the prevailing view of most Japanese."

"So basically the Japanese support the Black Knights. More or less anyway."

He nodded in confirmation, "By gaining their support they won't report us and it is much easier to operate due to that."

"Hence the Knights for Justice spiel."

Lelouch actually liked the idea of doing these good deeds for the sake of doing them. Though he would be lying if he claimed his actions were for such benign reasons alone. "Exactly." Luckily for him, and unfortunately for his enemies, he had an excellent memory. During his time as a Lamperouge he had seen his fair share of usable ammo for the future. For Zero. It just so happens that giving these people the retribution they deserve also serves an even greater purpose.

His honesty about it made the corners of her lips turn up with an amused smile. "My, my. That doesn't sound like something a real knight would say."

"Just the truth. This way we're actually hitting two birds with one stone. Quickly getting rid of sects of corruption while gaining supporters. Even Cornelia would be hard pressed to take care of some of these issues due to the mountains of red tape that would be in her way."

"Politics have always been too messy for her tastes too," C.C. mused aloud. "She's a military woman through and through."

* * *

"Welcome back big sister." Euphemia smiled brightly as the viceroy and Guilford stepped off the private plane. Seeing Cornelia back was very much a relief. During this past month she had had little choice but to watch Zero's popularity rise. He was fixing things she and her sister should have been. She had been trying, but as sub-viceroy she only had so much power. Euphie was all too aware that the combination of her lack of experience, position, and paperwork had left her hands tied.

Not to mention how nobles and politicians alike kept slowing her investigations down. It had gotten rather frustrating to be honest. So much so that she was inclined to allow him to continue what he was doing. Especially considering that they always released damning proof of the crimes committed to the public. In a way they had formed an odd sort of partnership that didn't require communication.

Seeing her younger sister reminded Cornelia of their father's threat, but refused to let the anger show. Not here and now. She still had plenty of time and, for now, Euphemia was safe. She smiled genuinely, "I'm happy to be back." Then, after several beats, she continued. "Though you should remember to call me viceroy while we're in public."

Cornelia's lips twitched slightly in amusement at the pout on her sister's face that followed her quip. Truthfully with it only being herself, Euphie, Darlton, and Guilford here she didn't mind the lack of the title. She just enjoyed teasing her sister a little bit sometimes. Chuckling Cornelia mussed Euphie's hair, "Let's go. You can tell me what I've missed on the way back."

"Big sister!" The pinkette cried out in distress as she tried to fix her hair.

Darlton's eyes darted around them before speaking, "That should be fine viceroy. In fact I have some questions I would like to ask of you as well."

She stayed silent and simply studied her old friend. Then, seemingly having come to some decision, spoke, "Guilford. Have the driver get a separate ride back. Our route is going to be longer than it needs to be."

He nodded without hesitation, "I'll be sure to be careful while driving princess."

"I would never doubt you Gilbert," Cornelia's expression visibly softened as she spoke. With her eyes set on her knight in appreciation she didn't notice the knowing look exchanged between Euphemia and Darlton. "Do apologize to the driver for me as well."

Euphie giggled as the knight went to the armored limo not far away to do as he asked. This gained her sister's attention, "What's so funny?"

"Nothing at all Viceroy. I will just appreciate how happy he makes you."

Cornelia's eyes were wide as her cheeks darkened at the insinuation. Correct or not. She looked away and coughed into a clasped fist to mask her embarrassment. "I don't know what you're talking about." Without saying anything more she quickly walked away and slid into their ride.

"When do you think they'll finally be ready to admit it?" Darlton chuckled in wonder.

"Not as soon as I would like."

* * *

"This is incredible." Kallen breathed as she took in what Kyoto had sent them. There were more Sutherlands than she ever imagined with ammo, guns, and fuel to spare too. Ohgi and the others were just as astounded. If someone had told them six months ago that soon they would be the first members of the premier anti-Britannian group in Area 11 they would have laughed. Then probably shot said person to put the poor crazy bastard out of their misery.

Yet here they were. Lelouch even confided in her that, as far as he could tell, they had more public support than even the Japan Liberation Front. The idea that _any_ group could surpass the JLF in support and thus more applicants sounded impossible. Though, she supposed, Lelouch had the habit of making such things not seem like such a far off dream.

Of course as impressive as all that was there something else that held Kallen's attention. The one-of-a-kind crimson beauty in front of her. She could only imagine how it would feel to pilot it. She admittedly felt jealous of Lelouch. After all he is their leader and needed the protection this machine would afford him. Nevertheless Kallen wondered if he would let her take it for a spin sometime.

"First Tamaki and Inoue. Now even the others are treating this like a party." Kallen jumped as Zero appeared from the shadows. He really shouldn't be allowed to be so quiet in those boots.

She didn't understand why he sounded like they shouldn't be. Was there something she was missing? "Of course they are. We've finally made it in. Kyoto supports us!"

Lelouch chuckled and gently shook his head, "This is just a test. We've proven ourselves to be competent, but all this? They want to know what we can do if we have more than a few meager scraps."

Kallen furrowed her eyebrows as what he was saying made sense. She couldn't really blame Kyoto for doing so, but wasn't worried. With Zero, with Lelouch, as their leader she knew they would go beyond expectations. "Here." Instinctively her hand shot up to catch the red and white object he threw at her. It looked like a feather, but was clearly the key to a knightmare.

"The Guren MKII is now yours Kallen."

Her gaze shot to the machine she had been admiring before centering back on him in shock. "W-what?! You need that protection more than me. If you were to die-!"

"I am a commander and thus I will do just fine in a Burai. You however are much more skilled than anyone else here. Myself included." He held up a hand to stop her from protesting more, "The simulators don't lie Kallen."

She flushed at the reminder of just how well she had done. Zero had averaged higher scores that most of the others, but nothing like her own. "Even so . . ."

Lelouch stepped closer and put a hand on her shoulder, "You will be able to do more with that machine than I ever could." He fell silent for a moment before speaking again, "I put my life in your hands."

Kallen was flabbergasted and felt her cheeks burn hotter than ever. "Why?" At the tilt of his head she elaborated, "Why do you put so much trust in me?" She was tense and his lack of an answer wasn't doing anything to ease that. It was only when the silence started to feel uncomfortable that he finally spoke.

"Come with me Kallen." Lelouch walked away from the main room where the majority of the other members were. She, not knowing what to say, decided to keep following him until he told her what he wanted to say. Then the prince stopped abruptly in an empty hallway.

"I put so much trust in you because I have to."

That confused her, "What do you mean?"

He turned to face her but opened the sliding mechanism in the mask. This place was still too public for him to completely remove his mask, but at least this way she could see it was Lelouch answering this question rather than her leader. "You haven't known me for all that long if you remember. Neither Zero nor Lelouch."

At her nod he continued, "Yet within a time span of a week or so you ended up learning more about the Lamperouge siblings than Rivalz, Nina, or Shirley did in over a year. You even came to the correct conclusion that I tricked you with the phone call. You confirmed that I was Zero."

Kallen winced at the mention of Shirley. Since the day of the Cat Festival party the orangette and Milly hadn't really spoken much to each other. Something mostly by the former's choice no matter how hard the president tried to talk to her. Though Kallen hadn't known what to think when Rivalz confronted Milly about her and Lelouch's shared love. Nor when she confirmed her side of that love. She didn't have the heart to tell Lelouch about the recent schism between their friends.

"I have no choice because not trusting you would mean being constantly worried that you would tell your friends who I am. People who wouldn't likely be able to accept being the subordinates of an exiled Britannian prince." He paused for a moment, "With the possible exception being Ohgi."

"Not trusting you would also require Nunnally constantly moving between our numerous safe houses to ensure her safety. Of course the simpler solution would be to make you _disappear_." The intensity his only visible eye and the not so hidden meaning in his words made her shudder. "I'd prefer not resorting to that however. Aside from your piloting skills being indispensable . . . Nunnally and I both have grown to consider you a friend."

Kallen was both flattered and understood where he was coming from now. "I see." She lived her life with a healthy amount of paranoia that her double life would be discovered, but Lelouch was describing something on another level entirely. She could see why he chose to trust her.

"You have also proven that I made the right choice." He fell silent and let her take that admission in.

It was actually Kallen who spoke next. "Do you remember the refrain operation last month? It was the same day we ran into each other at the park." Lelouch was willing to trust her so much yet he knew little about her own life. It was only fair she showed him the same courtesy.

"You mean when your mother called you a few minutes before the mission began?"

Kallen nodded as she thought back to that night. Her mother had sounded like she was in pain. She had had to repeatedly assure Yukiko that she did in fact love her. That all her comments and looks of disgust had been a mask to push her away. Because Kallen had thought her mother could be happier elsewhere.

It was also the same mission that she found the very same hot dog seller from earlier that day under the influence of Refrain. Proving Lelouch's hypothesis. "When I returned home I found the shattered remnants of a Refrain vial. The drug is now a stain on her wall."

His eyes widened, "Kallen-"

She clenched her fists as the anger she had felt towards herself since then reared its head. Interrupting him, "I drove my mother to use Refrain. Because she thought I despised her." Then, as it always did, her self-hate changed into feelings of sorrow.

She was trapped even as she tried to fight back against crying in front of him again. "If I had not answered her call . . ." If it hadn't been for Lelouch's suggestion Kallen was all too aware that she easily could have found her mother at that warehouse. That was a possibility that kept her up more often than not. "I was such a damned fool!"

"Kallen." Her gaze jerked towards her leaders only to almost jump as one of his hands touched her face. Before she could react he was wiping away her tears. When did she start crying? "A person can only take so much before they break."

"I won't lie and say you had nothing to do with your mother turning to Refrain, but it wasn't just you. If you let things pile up higher and higher . . ." His hand slipped back to his side and he spoke gently, "We all make mistakes. As long as you and she are alive you have the chance to make up for it."

Then, with noticeable concern in his voice, he continued, "Is she doing better now?"

Kallen swallowed hard before nodding, "The vial she shattered had been the last one she had. To get more she would have to go out and buy it. I never let her forget how much I love her to make sure that doesn't happen." She pursed her lips in consideration, "That isn't to say things are perfect. As she still has a hard time, but that is how the drug works."

"I once asked you about your reason for fighting Britannia. I think you've found your reason to fight this war and come out alive at the end. Don't you?"

That had been another question that had bothered her. Something else that drifted through her mind at night when she should have been sleeping. Kallen would admit she hadn't understood what he meant at the time, but she did now. The red head nodded, "I-I do. I'll come out alive so I can make it up to her."

"So I can get up each morning and see the smile I've robbed her of for the past several years." Kallen's reasons before were just things that would be the result of her fighting. Japan's freedom, the ability to call herself Japanese again, even being able to show her friends her culture. Those things would be the result of them succeeding. Not the reason for her fighting.

Lelouch chuckled good-naturedly, "Good." They fell into an amicable silence with a feeling of deepened trust between them.

"We should probably get back. I'm sure they are wondering where we are by now."

He nodded in agreement, but there was something he himself was still struggling with. Maybe Kallen would have an answer to his dilemma? "Before we do though . . ."

"Hmm?" She looked at him curiously, "What did you want to talk about?"

"Back on the yacht after the Kawaguchi incident Nunnally made a request. Since then I've grappled with it because I can understand her reasons, but it isn't something I can just agree with either." His eyebrows furrowed as he brought his mind to the problem at hand. He just can't easily justify bringing her into this. Good point or not.

Lelouch sighed, "She asked to join the Black Knights." Of the reactions he had thought Kallen would have her gigging was not one of them. He honestly felt sort of offended that after the heartfelt talk about her own life she would laugh at his problem. "What is so funny about this?"

She hid her mouth behind her hand to muffle her laughter while signalling for him to wait a moment. Kallen took a deep breath, "I'm sorry I laughed. It's just that you reminded me of my brother again."

"How so," his curiosity was peaked by with the comparison.

Kallen showed her bright grin, "My brother once had to deal with me begging to join him too. He refused and refused for a long time." Her memories of her brother were infused with her grief over his death, but since she got to know Lelouch it didn't hurt as much to think of Naoto. "Then even after he finally gave in he wouldn't let me move in with him out in the ghetto."

"He was the best big brother I could have asked for. Even if he was too overprotective time to time. I still suspect he only gave up because I kept sneaking out of the house to go visit him no matter what he said."

Lelouch began laughing as well, "That does sound like you." He could easily imagine Kallen doing that. Of course in the same way he could imagine his sister somehow convincing Sayoko to help her do the same. Nunnally was occasionally incredibly stubborn as proven over the past month when she mentioned her request at least once a week.

"Do you think I should let her? She recognizes she can't do much, but wants to do what she can."

"Why does she want to join? Is it just to be with you?"

"I wish it was so simple. Her request would be be easy to refuse then." Lelouch grimaced, "That is certainly apart of it, but there is more to it. She knows I'm doing all of this for her wish for a kinder and more gentler world so . . ."

Kallen nodded as she understood where he was going with that. "She believes that if you are willing to go so far for the sake of her dream then she should be as well."

He nodded, "Yes. My sister feels that she must if her dream is to mean anything. Beyond that she refuses to stay home waiting to hear an announcement that Zero had been killed."

That piece of information put a damper on Kallen's good cheer as she knew how that felt all too well. Her brother hadn't let her come with him on what became his final mission. Told her it was too dangerous and that had been the last time she had seen him. Dead or alive. She sometimes wondered if she could have saved him if she had followed him in secret.

"Let her join."

He blinked at the stark contrast between the fierceness of her stance and the fragility of her voice. "What?"

"Let Nunnally join the Black Knights. Don't make her go through hearing such a thing. Don't let her wonder if there was a way she could have saved you."

His eyes widened as he made the connection, but their conversation was interrupted, "There you are Zero!"

The piece over his eye closed as he turned to face his second-in-command, "Ohgi. You were looking for me?" What for Lelouch wasn't sure as everything should be in order. Should being the operative word.

Ohgi nodded and held the tablet in his hands out to his leader, "There is an applicant that you will want to see. Or, more accurately, what information he has sent us."

Lelouch's eyebrows raised and wondered if it could be the same Britannian as before. A man who, after some thinking on, he recognized as the camera man from his debut. He took the tablet and saw his suspicions confirmed, but Ohgi was right. Diethard Reid was telling them that Cornelia planned to take down the JLF this weekend.

His older sister may have returned just today, but it's likely she was working on these plans during her free time in the EU. Darlton was no slouch and would have been investigating where to find them all this time. Truthfully the JLF weren't as hard to find as they would like people to believe. The result of complacency and arrogance.

"So what do you think Zero?"

A dark grin settled onto his face as Lelouch already knew how to turn this to his favor. "This weekend we're going on a hike."

* * *

"It seems Zero has become a very real and viable threat in the month I've been gone then." Cornelia had given him a pass out of thanks for saving her sisters, but also partly due to necessity. Even if she hadn't left for the EU they had no leads on him. "I'm proud of you doing what you could Euphie."

The pinkette smiled appreciatively, "Thank you. I've also compiled a list of the people who have been hampering me all month. I thought you might want to see it." She didn't like people being hurt, but coincidentally several of the people doing so had been targeted by Zero. All were proven to be involved in some nasty things. So that had to mean something for the others as well.

Part of Cornelia didn't like that her sister was so willing to throw these people to the dogs, but she knew why. These people were undoubtedly either criminals themselves or had ties to criminals. Euphemia wanted to help people, but the list is of people who do the opposite. She wasn't sure if she should thank Zero for this. As it is surely the result of the shift in her view of reality he caused.

"Thank you Euphemia. I'll take a look at it later today."

Darlton took this as his opportunity to move the discussion to where he wanted. He had reported the success of the mission in Saitama to Cornelia, but knew not to bring up anything possibly delicate over the public line. "Now about my own questions."

Cornelia wondered how to start the conversation she was certain she was about to have. As she felt the car make another turn she decided it would be best to be straight forward. "I assume this is about why I didn't just demolish The Saitama Ghetto as I normally would have in such cases?"

"Yes. It isn't like you to go through the effort to insert a spy."

She nodded and shared a glance with her sister. Neither were too worried as they trusted Darlton. He would keep it a secret. "What you say is true," she admitted, "And I don't mind telling you my reason."

"However you should be aware that this is something that you cannot share with anyone. This is top secret." Cornelia stared hard at her old friend to make sure he understood she wasn't joking. Trustworthy or not it is best to ensure the other party fully understands the point being made.

The general suddenly wondered if this was actually worth knowing. A thought he immediately dismissed. "I understand viceroy. I will not breath a word of it."

She nodded tersely, "There are several places I could start at, but there is a central point where my reasons stem from. That place being Ashford Academy."

Cornelia would never admit it, but one luxury addition she always requested for her limos was a coffee maker and dispenser. Most would expect her to drink her coffee black. When, in truth, she actually prefers her coffee quite sweet, but never bothers to correct the general assumption. After all the fact that the Witch of Britannia actually likes several packets of sugar and a dose of milk in her coffee doesn't exactly fit her public image.

Fortunately everyone in the limo knew of her preference. So she allowed Darlton to wonder what she meant about Ashford as she watched her drink swirl around from her stirring it. "I'm sure you remember about two months ago I visited the school with Euphemia and Warrant Officer Kururugi. What you couldn't know is that while there we found the vi Britannia siblings."

Darlton's eyes widened in shock, but knew better than to speak just yet. "Euphie was the one who found them, but the encounter ended with them fleeing." She frowned as she thought back to the information they had learned in the aftermath of that. "We got to speak to them later, but that isn't immediately important to your question."

Cornelia took a serene drink of her coffee before growing more grim, "As it happens Kururugi grew to be a friend to Lelouch and Nunnally from their time here before the invasion. He happened to run across Lelouch during the Shinjuku incident and right next to the poison gas at that."

"You mean that-"

"No. Lelouch was there by chance." She didn't particularly want to ruin Clovis's image for Darlton, but there is no avoiding it. Even worse she planned to tell him of Lelouch's suspicions about the girl. Cornelia had only told Guilford of it as she didn't have the heart to tell Euphie.

Her stomach twisted uneasily before continuing with the summarized version of the events that had transpired. "Not long after Kururugi found our brother the capsule opened only for, rather than deadly gas, a young girl in a straitjacket to fall out." Cornelia's disgust became visible on her face and her grip on her cup tightened, "There was never any poison gas. Clovis instead ordered a massacre to ensure no one would find out about the girl."

"A girl that, at the time of his order, no one had seen yet. A girl that, even if they had, they wouldn't have connected the dots."

The color in the large man's face drained as he realized what that meant. "So all those deaths were for nothing?"

"When I talked to Lelouch I asked him about the girl. He told me they went their separate ways at the edge of the ghetto, but did tell me a theory of his."

"I was never told about this." Euphemia interrupted with her own face paler than usual. Obviously still disturbed by what her older brother had ordered before his death. "What did he tell you?"

"You will not like what I tell you Euphie. The idea horrifies me even now. Are you certain you want to know?"

Darlton was surprised when the sub-viceroy squared her shoulders and nodded. Her strength over the past month had truly astounded him. Something in her had changed since the incident at the hotel. "I recognize that Clovis wasn't the person I thought he was."

In response Cornelia sighed before draining her coffee. "He said he didn't ask her, but the circumstances led him to believe that she might have been a science project." She shuddered at the mere idea, "Lelouch believes Clovis was conducting human experimentation's and she was one of the test subjects."

She stayed firm as her sister looked like she was going to be sick. "I haven't had the time to look into that theory, but after we take care of the JLF that is my first priority. Discovering the truth behind Clovis la Britannia's activities."

* * *

"I'm home Nunnally," Lelouch called out as he closed the door. He cast a look to the set of clothes he had in his arms and hoped he wouldn't regret this.

"Sayoko and I are in here big brother."

He followed the sound of her voice into the dining room where she was folding cranes again. At this rate she might actually fold all one thousand of them. "I have something for you." Lelouch chuckled at how she seemed to sit up straighter at that and gently put the clothes onto her lap.

He noticed Sayoko's look of surprise, but simply shrugged in defeat. Nunnally's eyebrows furrowed as she identified it being a pair of pants, a shirt, and some kind of strange hat. "What is it?

"It's your uniform." The joyful smile that spread across her face once she realized what he meant helped him feel better about this. "Welcome to the Black Knight's." He blinked as her uniform tumbled to the ground and she threw herself at him.

"Thank you."

He folded his armed around her and held her close. "I hope you don't come to regret this. We can't save everyone Nunnally." Even though she herself won't be killing people an immutable fact of this rebellion is that people will die. Even civilians time to time.

"Don't worry about me Lelou." Nunnally tilted her head up and smiled, "I understand that." And she did. Her kinder and more peaceful world won't just fall down into her lap no matter how much she would prefer that.

She leaned into her brother's warmth and let it settle around her. He had finally given her the chance to help him. Now if only she could see. Maybe then she could feel less like a burden and be an even greater help. Until then Nunnally would be content to help keep him human by saving as many innocent lives as she could with interjections into his plans.

"Is there anything I can help with planning?"

She started wondering what he was thinking when he hadn't answered for what had to be a solid two minutes. However as she opened her mouth he finally spoke up. "There is actually. This weekend Cornelia will be going to the Narita mountain to go against the JLF. I think it's time that the Black Knights do something more than a raid."

* * *

C.C. stared out from the mountain side as she considered what was going to be happening soon. The boy was surprisingly not as arrogant as she had expected of him. Then again he had admitted to her that had she mentioned his attitude shortly after he killed his brother she would be on point. The passing time and his promise to Nunnally and that Milly girl has tempered that since.

He had went out of his way to look up as much as he could on Cornelia's tactics after the surprise take down of the group in Saitama. In doing so he was forced to remember that his older sister is a much different foe compared to Clovis. To beat Cornelia he realized he would need to set the battlefield up in his favor. "C.C.? What are you doing here?"

She stoically turned towards Lelouch, "We're accomplices. It's my duty to make sure you don't die."

Lelouch scoffed, "I'll be fine, but do as you wish."

"There is something that has been bothering me. Why are you Lelouch?" For a pair of siblings so against returning to Britannia they made it surprisingly easy to find them. Provided the one looking was actually trying at any rate. Or even slightly competent.

The prince gave her an odd look, "I don't have time for philosophy right now. What do you mean?"

"Why are you still Lelouch? You and your sister changed your last name, but stayed Lelouch and Nunnally. You can't let go of the past can you?" She looked up at the sky as snow began to fall.

"C.C. is the opposite is it not? That not even a human name."

Her lips lifted up in a half-smile showing her agreement. That in-human quality was the very reason for her choice. "Do you know why the snow is white?"

"Why must you always speak in riddles?"

"It's because it has forgotten what color it is." She fell silent and allowed him to try to puzzle that out briefly before taking pity on him. "Don't you think it's time you do what your sister asked of you?"

A beat of time passed before he realized what she was talking about. "Thank you for the reminder. I was about to do that when I saw you out the window." There was only one way he could even somewhat evacuate the town below. He didn't believe it would be needed, but one never knows. The Radiant Wave Surger could very well be stronger than he anticipated it to be as Nunnally pointed out.

Lelouch slipped his phone out of his pocket and went down to Cornelia's name in his contacts. Should he implore her using Nunnally's name she should cave and send a small contingent of soldiers to get as many people out as possible. Sayoko would be watching from the rooftops to help if need be as well.

Now all he had to worry about was his call making Cornelia overly paranoid.

* * *

 **Author's Note 2:** This took longer than I expected, but it's finally done. Unfortunately there isn't anything else ready, but I'll work on that for the rest of the month. Better late than never. I suppose I should mention why I wanted to upload multiple things on the 13th. July 13th, 2016 marks the one year anniversary of _Code Geass: Lelouch of the Talk Show_ being posted.

I'm not ready for the sequel yet so this was another of my ideas. Instead you'll be getting other things rolled out throughout July rather than just today I suppose. Oh well. It is what it is.

Also. Holy crapbaskets Batman! This story is currently at 117 reviews, 302 Favs, and 368 Follows. Mega thank you's to everyone! I absolutely can't believe how well this is doing.


End file.
